What's up Liberty High ?
by The High Warlock of Brooklyn
Summary: AU Shadowhunters/13 Reasons Why Dans un lycée tout à fait normal des États-Unis, Alec Lightwood se débat tant bien que mal entre l'exigence de ses parents, les études, l'équipe de foot et son plus grand secret. De son côté Magnus Bane entame sa dernière année de lycée en tant que Président de l'association Anti-Discrimination de Liberty High tout en gérant ses propres problèmes.
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : Tout d'abord, nous tenons à préciser que l'univers appartient à Cassandra Clare et Jay Asher. Après avoir regardé 13 reasons Why, nous avons eu envie de créer un AU dans lequel les personnages de Shadowhunters évolueraient dans un lycée. Nous nous sommes donc inspirées des noms et des lieux créés par Jay Asher sans pour autant suivre son intrigue. En espérant que cela vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Ps : Cette fanfiction met en scène des personnages et des couples LGBT+ alors si ça vous dérange... Soyez sympa et passez votre chemin._

 _ **News du 03/10/2017 : On a créé un twitter au nom de la fic What'sUpLibertyHigh ( WU_LibertyHigh) pour pouvoir communiquer avec ceux/celles parmi vous qui en aurez envie (on espère que vous serez nombreux/ses), n'hésitez pas ! On vous y attend ;)**_

* * *

 **Une rentrée d'enfer - POV Magnus**

 _Le 8 septembre 2016_

 _7h00 Chambre de Magnus Bane - Quartier pauvre de Henderson_

Quelques secondes avant que son téléphone ne se mette à vibrer pour indiquer qu'il devrait se tirer hors de son lit, un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller le visage. D'un geste rageur, il attrapa son téléphone pour le faire taire et se camoufla sous sa couette en grognant. Magnus Bane n'était vraiment pas du matin. Les yeux encore collés par le sommeil, il checka rapidement ses notifications et grogna à nouveau devant l'engouement de Théodore qui le harcelait déjà au sujet de son nouveau rôle de président de l'association Anti-Discriminations de Liberty High (ADLH).

A contre cœur, il repoussa sa couette et s'étira comme un chat. Il s'assit mollement sur le bord de son lit et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux. Il s'étira une dernière fois avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas digne d'un zombie vers la salle de bain. Une nouvelle année scolaire allait commencer... Et son lot de nouveautés avec.

 _7h45 Cuisine des Bane – Quartier pauvre de Henderson_

Après avoir hésité longuement sur la tenue qu'il allait porter pour sa dernière rentrée à Liberty High, Magnus pénétra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa mère, le regard plongé dans son bol de thé. Elle avait l'air épuisée et Magnus en eut le cœur serré. Elle ne se ménageait pas pour réussir à faire vivre son foyer. Elle ne comptait pas ses heures et Magnus ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue prendre des jours de congés pour se reposer ou simplement prendre soin d'elle. Dans un élan d'affection envers cette petite femme qu'il aimait tant, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front la sortant de ses rêveries. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et amusé.

\- Magnus chéri, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je pète le feu ma petite maman. Magnus prit une pose caricaturale des héros de comics, un pied sur une chaise. Je suis prêt à faire régner l'ordre et la justice dans ce lycée d'abominables créatures !

Sa mère éclata d'un rire cristallin. Content de l'avoir fait rire, Magnus s'assit et attrapa un toast qu'il recouvrit de miel avant de se servir un grand verre de lait.

\- Tu passes prendre Raphaël avant d'y aller ? Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, je me demande comment il va.

Absorbé dans la lecture des petits caractères qui recouvraient la brique de lait posée devant lui, Magnus releva la tête et observa un moment de silence. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup vu Raphaël pendant l'été. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Raphaël était peut-être capable de se défendre tout seul mais quand il s'agissait de ses démons Magnus savait pertinemment qu'il avait du mal à les gérer sans aide. Et bizarrement... Cet éloignement lui faisait peur. Il craignait que Raphaël n'ait fait une énorme bêtise. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère outre mesure.

\- Ouip. Je crois qu'il a été très occupé cet été... Il me semble qu'il a aidé à la paroisse.

Magnus vit que sa mère ne le croyait qu'à moitié à sa façon de froncer ses sourcils mais à son grand soulagement, elle ne releva pas et hocha simplement la tête. Se sentant assez mal de mentir à sa mère, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine. Il avala la fin de son verre de lait à la va-vite, caressa la tête de son chat qui dormait paisiblement sur une chaise et en attrapant son sac s'élança vers la porte.

\- A ce soir !

 _8h06 Voiture de Magnus Bane – Devant l'immeuble de Raphaël Santiago_

Magnus gardait un œil sur sa montre et pianotait nerveusement sur le volant. S'il continuait, ils allaient vraiment finir par être en retard et il aurait bien aimé passer au bureau de l'ADLH histoire de voir ce qu'il y avait à faire. Il allait chercher son téléphone pour appeler pour la énième fois le retardataire quand la portière passager s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le visage souriant et familier de Raphaël.

\- Yo Magnus ! Devant le regard lourd de sous entendu qu'il lui lançait, il se glissa dans la voiture avec un regard penaud. Désolé je retrouvais pas mon portable...

Magnus grogna peu convaincu de son excuse. Vu sa coupe de cheveux quelque peu désordonnée, il aurait pu parier qu'il n'avait simplement pas entendu son réveil. Sans attendre, il démarra et prit la direction du lycée. En conduisant, il se rendit compte qu'il en voulait à Raphaël de ne pas l'avoir plus souvent contacté cet été alors qu'ils étaient presque voisins de palier. Contrarié, il garda le silence pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que son ami ne prenne la parole.

\- Écoute... Je suis désolé ok ? Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu cet été mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à gérer.

\- Hum...

\- Magnus, s'il te plaît ? Je... Avec ma mère et mon beau-père c'est de pire en pire et...

Magnus freina brusquement à un feu rouge et se retourna vers Raphaël le regard dur.

\- Et quoi ? Tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte si tu as besoin. A quoi tu joues ?

Raphaël fixa ses pieds pendant quelques instants avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Magnus. Il avait déjà les traits tirés par un stress dont il ne connaissait pas la raison et le regard fatigué. Il s'éclaircit la gorge comme pour trouver le courage d'annoncer une vérité dure à dire.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger... Ça fait déjà 15 ans que je suis tout le temps dans vos pattes... Et je sais que tu devais beaucoup travailler pour ton book et que ta mère n'a pas arrêté une seconde... Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour vous.

Magnus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était complètement con ou quoi ? Depuis qu'ils avaient 2 ou 3 ans sa mère accueillait Raphaël à bras ouverts, ils avaient pratiquement été élevés ensemble, ils étaient presque frères. Sans prévenir, il envoya violemment son poing dans son épaule, prenant Raphaël au dépourvu.

\- Aïe mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?!

\- C'est pour te remettre les idées en place espèce de gros débile. Magnus marqua une nouvelle pause. Tu ne seras jamais un poids pour nous. Tu es de la famille.

Mal à l'aise, Raphaël tritura le bout de son t-shirt. Magnus aurait juré qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de commencer un interrogatoire en règle, ils venaient de franchir les portes du parking du lycée. Dans un silence un peu pesant, il trouva une place et se gara avant de couper le moteur. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir de sa voiture, Raphaël lui attrapa le bras.

\- Dis, tu seras là ce soir pour les sélections ?

Un sourire réconfortant et amical s'installa sur le visage de Magnus. Il commençait à retrouver son Raphaël et cette demande le toucha bien plus qu'il ne le montra. Avec un regard franc il répondit à Raphaël qu'il serait là et qu'il y aurait été même si on le lui avait interdit. Ils échangèrent un sourire fraternel avant de sortir du véhicule et de se souhaiter une bonne journée.

 _11h58 Bureau de l'ADHL – Liberty High_

Magnus était d'une humeur radieuse. Il avait rencontré sa nouvelle professeur d'art et il avait pu lui parler de ses projets. Elle l'avait vivement soutenu et lui avait assuré qu'il avait un véritable talent et qu'il n'aurait surement pas trop de problème à lui trouver une bonne école. Sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait de la paperasse à remplir à l'ADLH, il était passé en coup de vent à la cafétéria pour récupérer un sandwich et une briquette de lait. Il était entrain de farfouiller dans son bureau quand la porte de l'association s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Théodore au mieux de sa forme. Sans laisser à Magnus le temps de réagir, il dégaina son appareil photo et commença à le mitrailler.

\- Allez hop ! En pleine page dans le prochain numéro de _What's up Liberty,_ tu es si photogénique Honey!... Je suis jaloux... Il me faudrait aussi un petit texte pour te présenter... Pourquoi pas une biographie ?

Magnus arqua un sourcil. Son ami était décidément intenable. Avec un sourire amusé, il le regarda papillonner à travers le bureau et farfouiller dans les divers prospectus de prévention en prenant des photos par-ci par-là. Au bout de quelques minutes, Théodore se retourna d'un bloc vers Magnus et tira une chaise jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'assit d'un geste complètement exagéré et croisa les jambes de manière dramatique, sa spécialité.

\- Alors, Président, on a quoi de prévu cette année ?

Magnus avait ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre quand il fut coupé par trois petits coups discrets frappés à la porte. Il échangea un regard avec Théodore qui semblait aussi étonné que lui. Le sortant de sa torpeur, Théodore le poussa hors de sa chaise et vers la porte.

\- Allez, président, va affronter ton premier cas de discrimination tel un chevalier serviable et investi que tu es !

D'un pas légèrement hésitant, il se rapprocha de la porte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il doutait autant. Peut-être parce que maintenant qu'il était président tout ce qui se passerait dans cette association dépendrait de lui... Reprenant contenance et installant un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit la porte. Derrière se trouvait un élève qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Il n'était pas en Senior, il pourrait le jurer. Il portait des lunettes et semblait assez grand et élancé mais sa posture légèrement voutée sur les livres qu'il portait dans ses bras le rapetissait et lui donnait l'air d'une personne essayant de se soustraire à un situation trop lourde pour ses épaules. Magnus l'invita à entrer en se décalant légèrement pour ouvrir un peu plus la porte. En apercevant le jeune homme sur le seuil, Théodore attrapa son sac et se leva un peu précipitamment. Magnus aurait juré qu'il avait aussi décelé l'aura de désespoir qui se dégageait du jeune homme. Théodore n'osant pas vraiment croiser son regard, posa une main sur l'épaule de Magnus, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et quitta la pièce en bredouillant « J'allais y aller de toutes façons. A plus ! » Le jeune homme venu frapper à la porte suivit Théodore des yeux et quand il fut assez loin, il plongea son regard azur dans celui de Magnus.

\- C'est ton copain ? Je ne vous ai pas interrompu au moins ?

\- Non. C'est un bon ami. Vas-y entres je t'en prie, viens t'assoir.

Le jeune homme suivit docilement son invitation et s'assit à la place que Théodore avait laissé vacante. Il déposa précautionneusement ses livres sur un coin du bureau et tritura distraitement la manche de son sweat, regardant autour de lui les affiches sur différents sujets. Magnus alla s'assoir de l'autre côté du bureau et fit un peu de place en regroupant les tas de papiers qu'ils avaient sorti sur un coin de la table. Il pianota distraitement sur le bois du bureau avant de prendre la parole.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène... Je ne connais pas ton nom. Je m'appelle Magnus Bane et je suis le nouveau président de cette association.

\- Je sais qui tu es... Je m'appelle Miles. Miles Standall. J'aimerais adhérer à l'association cette année.

En prononçant cette phrase, le jeune homme avait baissé les yeux vers ses chaussures. « Un timide... » ne put s'empêcher de penser Magnus. Avec un sourire encourageant, il lui tendit un papier d'adhésion et lui expliqua la marche à suivre. Pendant que Miles remplissait la feuille avec précaution, il l'observa. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait envie de lui confier quelque chose... Mais qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Quand Miles eut fini de remplir le formulaire, il le tendit à Magnus avec le stylo et remonta ses lunettes d'un geste vif. Magnus le remercia d'un signe de tête et parcourut rapidement le petite feuille qu'il rangea ensuite précautionneusement dans un dossier. Puis il reporta son attention sur Miles. Il avait envie d'essayer de le faire parler.

\- Et bien te voilà membre de l'ADLH ! Bienvenue Miles Standall. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Miles se tordit discrètement les doigts. Magnus voyait très bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre et que rien que le fait d'être ici lui demandait un effort important mais à son grand étonnement, le jeune homme releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Magnus et il y lut un éclair de détermination pure.

\- J'aimerais que les harcèlements cessent dans ce lycée et que chacun puisse parcourir les couloirs sans avoir peur de se faire passer à tabac ou simplement insulter ou humilier. J'aimerais que les harceleurs ne soient plus impunis.

Magnus fronça les sourcils. C'était donc ça. Ce jeune homme se faisait harceler. Malgré lui, un air grave s'installa sur son visage. Ce sujet était très important aux yeux de Magnus et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté d'être nommé à la tête de l'ADLH. Il voulait voir les choses évoluer. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage pour aborder ce sujet difficile, il soutint le regard de son interlocuteur.

\- Écoute... Je ne vais pas te forcer à parler Miles. Mais si tu as besoin de mon aide, je peux te l'apporter. Mais si tu veux vraiment que je puisse faire quelque chose... Il va falloir m'en dire plus. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler tout de suite. Mais sache que je suis là et que je suis de ton côté.

Contrairement à ce que Magnus avait cru, sa phrase débloqua complètement le jeune homme. Il vit clairement qu'il essayait de retenir ses larmes. Il savait que dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux que les émotions sortent en plein jour. Alors il l'encouragea une fois de plus à se laisser aller en lui tendant une boite de mouchoir. Et Miles se confia à Magnus. Il lui raconta ce qu'il subissait dans les couloirs depuis le début de l'année dernière quand sa sexualité avait été révélée contre son gré, comment Bryce et sa bande prenaient un malin plaisir à l'humilier, à lui laisser des mots odieux dans son casier, à le bousculer à la cafétéria, comment ils le coinçaient dans les toilettes pour lui mettre la tête dans la cuvette. Magnus était à la fois atterré, attristé pour Miles mais aussi horrifié par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait que Bryce Walker était un sombre connard mais il ne le soupçonnait pas aussi violent. Il sentit une colère sourde et froide grandir en lui. Quand Miles eut fini son récit, Magnus posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Il lui promis qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider et qu'en attendant, il pouvait considérer que le bureau de l'ADLH lui était ouvert dès qu'il en ressentait le besoin et qu'il mettrait tous les membres au courant pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur lui. Cette année allait marquer la fin de l'impunité de ces salauds qui se croyaient tout permis, Magnus s'en fit la promesse.

 _18H01 Stade de Liberty High_

Magnus était installé dans les tribunes avec Théodore et Catarina. En attendant l'entrée des joueurs sur le terrain pour commencer les sélections, il leur avait raconté toute son entrevue avec Miles. Catarina avait été profondément choquée par ses révélations et Théodore avait proposé de huer Bryce à son entrée sur le terrain et de lui mettre la misère pendant les sélections. Magnus avait coupé net à ses idées de vengeance. Il ne voulait pas que Bryce se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il voulait lui pourrir la vie mais pas de cette façon. Ils étaient encore en train de fomenter leur vengeance quand les premiers joueurs firent leur entrée sur le terrain. Magnus repéra immédiatement Raphaël et à l'aide de ses doigts siffla pour l'encourager. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers lui et sourit à pleines dents. Il semblait manifestement heureux de le voir dans le stade pour le soutenir.

\- Oh oh. On dirait que Lightwood n'est pas dans son assiette.

Magnus suivit le regard de Théodore qui semblait mi amusé, mi réellement inquiet pour le Junior qui avait rejoint l'équipe l'année précédente. Et il disait vrai. Il le vit trébucher et manquer de s'étaler de tout son long. Un autre joueur lui attrapa fermement le bras et le traina de façon autoritaire jusqu'aux gradins. Théodore soupira.

\- Quel gâchis... Franchement, regarde les ! Ils sont tous beaux comme des dieux et si... Hétéros.

Magnus détailla le profil d'Alexander Lightwood. Il était vrai qu'il était particulièrement beau... Ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts lui donnait un air angélique mais il n'était pas simplement beau. Il était aussi touchant. Magnus avait eu l'occasion de le croiser plusieurs fois au cours des deux dernières années et il avait remarqué que Lightwood ne connaissait pas l'étendue de sa beauté. En l'observant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, on voyait clairement qu'il vivait dans l'ombre de Wayland et qu'il s'en accommodait. Il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude que l'on s'adresse directement à lui. Il avait déjà vu une jeune fille devoir l'appeler deux fois avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle lui adressait la parole... Bref une personne touchante.

\- T'es sûr que pour Raphaël c'est mort ?

Magnus sortit de ses pensées et lança un regard amusé à son ami.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. 100% asexuel. Tu as parié sur le mauvais cheval !

En riant de bon cœur au désespoir que Théodore jouait à la perfection, il reporta son attention sur le terrain et recommença à encourager Raphaël sans se soucier des regards qu'on lui lançait.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Une rentrée ordinaire chez les Lightwood - POV Alec**

 _8 septembre 2016_

 _7h- Maison des Lightwood_

En ce jour de rentrée des classes la maison Lightwood était en effervescence. Maryse et Robert étaient partis tôt à leur cabinet afin de travailler sur un gros dossier. Alec se demandait parfois s'ils leur arrivaient d'avoir un petit dossier puisqu'il semblait toujours que le dossier en cours soit plus important que le précédent, nécessitant donc des heures interminables de travail, ce qui conduisait ses parents à partir de plus en plus tôt et à rentrer de plus en plus tard.

Alec avait entendu sa mère partir à 5h30 suivie par son père à 6h15. Il était toujours trop nerveux pour dormir les veilles de rentrée scolaire ou de match, ou d'examen ou de... Enfin bon, il était d'une nature anxieuse et avait le sommeil léger donc il pouvait dire avec certitude à quelle heure ils étaient partis ce matin. Alec avait donc préparé le petit-déjeuner de Max et de Jace avant de prendre une douche rapide.

Lorsqu'Isabelle s'était levée, elle s'était précipitée vers la salle de bain comme si tous les chiens de l'enfer la poursuivaient et il semblait à Alec qu'elle y était depuis plusieurs heures. Jace pesta avant de décréter qu'il ne se doucherait pas ce matin-là, faisant rire aux éclats Max qui était à un âge où l'hygiène semblait être une notion étrangère et prendre une douche une perte de temps complet. Alec avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à le convaincre de se laver les dents avant de se mettre au lit. Il pensa avec un petit pincement en cœur que ce serait probablement encore plus dur ce soir. Max adulait Jace et il voulait à tout prix lui ressembler, il avait commencé à mettre du gel dans ses cheveux pour se coiffer comme lui et il avait même insisté pour s'acheter une veste en cuir et des chaussures à crampons qui ressemblaient étrangement à celles que portait Jace. Nul doute qu'il ne verrait pas l'intérêt de prendre une douche alors que son héros lui-même ne semblait pas trouver ça si important.

Alec soupira et finit d'emballer le sandwich dinde-salade-mayo qu'il avait préparé pour le déjeuner de son petit frère avant de crier à Isabelle de se dépêcher. Si Max arrivait en retard pour sa rentrée ses parents ne manqueraient pas de le lui reprocher et d'insinuer qu'il n'était peut-être pas capable de s'occuper de son petit frère et qu'il faudrait engager une aide à domicile. Il y avait déjà une jeune fille, Jessie, qui s'occupait de récupérer Max à la sortie des cours et de le garder jusqu'au retour de ses frères et sœurs, mais Alec refusait qu'on engage quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils étaient une famille, ils ne devraient pas avoir besoin de l'aide d'inconnus mais s'occuper les uns des autres. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on confie son frère à un étranger, ce serait le signe qu'il avait échoué dans sa tâche de grand frère. En plus, il adorait s'occuper de Max, l'aider à faire ses devoirs, lui faire à manger ou jouer aux jeux vidéo avec lui. Mais parfois la tâche lui semblait bien lourde, surtout qu'Isabelle ne savait rien cuisiner, pas même des pâtes, et que Jace refusait de s'approcher d'un aspirateur ou pire d'une éponge à vaisselle.

Sortant de ses pensées, Alec remarqua le calme soudain de la cuisine. Jace avait dû remonter dans sa chambre pour se changer et Max mâchouillait distraitement un toast. Il profita donc de cette accalmie pour finir de se préparer. Heureusement, son sac de cours était déjà prêt et il n'eut qu'à récupérer quelques affaires sur son bureau et à enfiler ses chaussures.

Il alla toquer à la salle de bain pour rappeler à sa sœur qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes pour se préparer puis il passa devant la chambre de Jace pour s'assurait que celui-ci ne s'était pas recouché. Il était parfois obligé de le secouer plusieurs fois pour le réveiller suffisamment avant qu'il daigne quitter sa couette et dès qu'il tournait le dos il se rallongeait et ne manquait pas de se rendormir. Cette fois-ci, Jace ne semblait pas avoir cédé à ses instincts de paresseux et il se trouvait devant sa commode entrain d'enfiler un tee-shirt propre. Alec ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard sur le torse musclé, les plaquettes de chocolat joliment formées et le duvet de poils dorés qui s'y trouvaient.

Avec un effort certain Alec détourna le regard et se racla la gorge. Malgré une voix peu assurée il réussit à faire comprendre à Jace qu'il devait se magner le cul s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il n'obtint qu'un grognement vaguement affirmatif et décida sagement de s'en contenter. Jace n'était pas du matin et il semblait pathologiquement incapable de former une phrase complète avec sujet, verbe, complément avant son deuxième café qui intervenait souvent à la pause de 10h. Lorsqu'il eut fini de rassembler toute sa fratrie dans la Jeep, Alec s'installa au volant et démarra sans attendre d'éventuelles réclamations pour un objet oublié ou un vêtement à changer. C'est avec beaucoup de soulagement qu'il déposa Max à 7h59 devant son école. Il avait échappé de peu au retard et il devrait se montrer plus vigilant à l'avenir.

Lorsqu'Alec se gara devant Liberty High peu de temps avant la première sonnerie, il se sentait déjà épuisé. Avec un petit soupir il souhaita une bonne matinée à sa sœur avant de suivre les longues enjambées de Jace en direction de leur premier cours de la journée.

 _12h- Cafétéria de Liberty High_

Cette journée allait être interminable. Alec faisait la queue à la cafétéria en tentant désespérément de rester éveillé. Devant lui, Jace et Jeff discutaient des sélections de l'équipe de football américain qui auraient lieu ce soir. Ils semblaient sûrs d'être sélectionnés et se demandaient qui seraient les autres membres de l'équipe cette année. Ils débattaient des mérites de Raphaël, Bryce et Zach qui étaient à peu près sûrs de rester dans l'équipe et des nouveaux comme Clay et Justin qui n'étaient pas dans l'équipe l'année dernière. Le nœud dans le ventre d'Alec se resserra un peu plus, lui donnant la nausée. Ils paraissaient absolument convaincus qu'il serait dans l'équipe avec eux, comme s'il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Mais lui n'en était pas certain. Et s'il n'était pas sélectionné cette année ? Cette pensée n'avait pas cessé de tourner dans sa tête cette nuit et il était incapable de savoir comment il réagirait à cette nouvelle. La part raisonnable de lui-même lui faisait remarquer que cela lui permettrait de se concentrer davantage sur ses études pour lui permettre d'avoir le meilleur dossier possible pour l'université et qu'il pourrait surement s'accorder un peu plus de temps pour se reposer. Mais la plus grande part de lui-même était terriblement angoissée à l'idée de perdre la seule activité qui lui permettait de laisser libre court à son énergie nerveuse, d'évoluer dans une équipe soudée et de se battre pour un but commun. Il avait besoin d'un espace pour se défouler et d'amis pour le soutenir.

Alec n'était pas un garçon sociable et s'il n'était pas collé aux basques de Jace en permanence ou un membre de l'équipe de football, il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le moindre ami. Jace était quelqu'un de solaire, il avait toujours été très populaire et il trainait toujours Alec partout avec lui ce qui lui avait permis de se faire des amis par procuration, d'appartenir à un groupe. Mais il avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'il ne détenait ce statut que grâce à son amitié avec Jace, qu'il n'était pas apprécié en tant qu'Alec mais en tant que frère adoptif de Jace. L'équipe de football lui permettait de se sentir intégré, accepté à Liberty High, il avait gagné sa place comme tous les autres. Même s'il avait d'abord postulé pour rester avec Jace, il s'était petit à petit passionné pour ce sport, au point de se dévouer corps et âme pour l'équipe, s'entrainant sans relâche pour mériter cette place. Il avait peu à peu tissé des liens de camaraderie avec les autres Liberty's Eagles, suant avec eux, riant avec eux, se lavant et mangeant avec eux. Perdre tout cela lui semblait trop douloureux pour être envisagé, mais il était réaliste et il savait qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'un nouveau se montre plus fort, plus rapide, plus endurant ou plus agile que lui.

Arrivé devant le buffet, Alec n'était plus capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit tant ses pensées l'avaient entrainé dans un océan d'angoisse. Il s'assit donc avec Jace et Jeff avec un petit pain, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Il les regarda engouffrer des frites à la vitesse de la lumière avec une mimique dégoutée et lorsque Jeff s'inquiéta qu'il ne mange rien il le rassura en affirmant qu'il n'avait pas très faim car il avait beaucoup mangé ce matin. Jace ne sembla pas se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas petit déjeuner et ne releva pas son mensonge, ils reprirent donc leur conversation sur les sélections.

Tandis qu'Alec les écoutait d'une oreille en croquant dans sa pomme, il vit arriver Isabelle et son amie Jessica en grande conversation avec Lydia, la cheffe des Chearleaders. Il se rappela qu'Isabelle lui avait avoué avec un peu de gêne qu'elle voulait participer aux sélections pour devenir Chearleader cette année et que son amie Jessica y serait aussi. Il lui fit un discret signe de la tête et un sourire pour l'encourager. Il connaissait peu Lydia mais elle avait la réputation d'être très gentille et sérieuse dans son rôle de leader des Liberty's Tigress. Il ne doutait pas qu'Isabelle et elle s'entendent bien. Sa sœur était très douée pour se faire des amis où qu'elle aille. C'était une qualité qu'Alec lui avait toujours enviée. La pensée que sa sœur passerait ses sélections en même temps que lui avait quelque chose de rassurant et il sentit le nœud dans son ventre se desserrer un peu. Lorsqu'il se leva pour rejoindre son premier cours de l'après-midi il se sentait un peu mieux et prêt à affronter l'affreux cours de maths qui l'attendait.

 _18h- Stade de Liberty High_

Lorsqu'il entra dans le stade pour rejoindre les sélections Alec se sentit partir en avant et vacilla un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre. Jeff lui saisit le bras avec un air inquiet.

\- Hey ! Ça va mec ? T'es tout pâle ! Merde ! T'aurais dû manger quelque chose de plus consistant à midi, je le savais !

Il l'agrippa et le dirigea vers les gradins où une foule d'élèves curieux s'étaient déjà réunis. Il le fit s'assoir et mettre sa tête entre ses cuisses.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ? Une pomme ? Une barre de chocolat ? De l'eau ? Je vais prévenir le coach tu ne peux pas jouer dans cet état !

Jeff semblait affolé mais Alec l'empêcha de se précipiter en direction du coach Garroway. Il ne voulait surtout pas que celui-ci pense qu'il était trop faible pour être dans l'équipe. Malgré les protestations d'Alec, Jeff lui fit boire de l'eau et avaler une barre protéinée en le couvant des yeux. « Ce type est une perle » se dit Alec. Jeff avait toujours été très gentil avec lui et il ne s'était jamais montré condescendant sous prétexte qu'il était un Senior et donc dans l'équipe des Liberty's Eagles depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

En se redressant, Alec remarqua un type debout dans les gradins le regard fixé avec intensité sur quelqu'un. Il suivit son regard et vit Raphaël courir sur le terrain pour se mettre en position. Lorsque son regard revint se poser sur l'inconnu, il remarqua qu'il portait un pantalon moulant rouge et une chemise en flanelle dont les manches étaient retroussées et nouées artistiquement. En regardant son visage Alec eut un choc. Le jeune homme portait du maquillage ! Du mascara et de l'eye liner soulignaient ses yeux d'un noir charbon et de l'ombre à paupière dorée leur donnait de drôles de reflets ambrés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en pics et certaines mèches étaient d'un rouge bordeaux ressemblant étonnamment à celui de son pantalon.

Lorsque Jeff lui demanda pour la millième fois s'il se sentait bien Alec s'aperçut qu'il était resté immobile et silencieux un trop long moment. Il était d'ailleurs sûr que son air surpris, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés, avait inquiété son ami. Il s'efforça de le rassurer en se relevant et en faisant quelques pas tout à fait droits. Avant de rejoindre le terrain il ne put malgré tout retenir un dernier regard sur l'étrange jeune homme maquillé. Celui-ci sautillait d'excitation en encourageant bruyamment Raphael. Alec sentit un sourire amusé étirer le coin de ses lèvres et c'est presque revigoré qu'il se rendit aux sélections.

 _22h- Maison des Lightwood_

Alec s'était mis au lit après sa victoire, arrachée de haute lutte, sur Max qui avait fini par se doucher et se coucher à peu près à l'heure et, dieu merci, avec les dents brossées. Il était absolument épuisé après cette si longue journée mais il était trop heureux pour s'en soucier. Depuis l'annonce des résultats des sélections, Alec était sur un petit nuage et il n'était pas prêt d'en redescendre. Non seulement il avait été confirmé en tant qu'Halfback et Jace en tant que Quaterback mais en plus Isabelle et Jessica avaient été intronisées Liberty's Tigress. Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans le sommeil, il entendit ses parents rentrer en se disputant violemment. Avec un soupir, Alec se retourna dans son lit et attrapa ses écouteurs. Le nuage de bonheur venait d'exploser en vol.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos messages, vos follows et vos favoris ! Ça fait chaud au coeur. On espère que la suite vous plaira._

 _Pour vous répondre :_

 _Eclat d'Etoile : Merci beaucoup de ta review. Tes compliments nous vont droit au cœur. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira autant._

 _Fuzhen : Voilà la suite ; ) Ne t'inquiètes pas il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir lu/vu 13 Reasons Why pour comprendre notre fic. Nous nous sommes inspirées des personnages et du monde de Jay Asher mais l'histoire est totalement différente. Bonne lecture !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! :D_

* * *

 **Le début des ennuis - POV Alec**

 _Mardi 20 septembre 2016_

 _17h45- Vestiaires de Liberty High_

Bryce était un porc. Alec l'avait toujours su mais il lui semblait que depuis la rentrée les choses avaient encore empiré. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui avait changé et qui ne supportait plus les blagues graveleuses de son coéquipier. Il était en train de décrire les nouvelles arrivées chez les Liberty's Tigress en des termes abjects et il espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas l'audace de faire de même avec Izzy sinon il craignait de le tuer dans un accès de rage. Mâchoires serrées, Alec endurait ce calvaire en tentant de rester le plus calme possible. Pas question que ces bouffons ne remarquent qu'ils le mettaient mal à l'aise, cela ne ferait que les encourager. Zach rit aux éclats aux gestes vulgaires que Bryce esquissa dans l'air pour décrire la poitrine généreuse d'une aspirante pompom girl qui était tombé durant la pyramide et n'avait donc pas été sélectionnée. Combien de temps pouvait-on passer à décrire des filles en jupettes en train de faire des acrobaties ? Visiblement beaucoup plus qu'Alec n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Et malheureusement Jeff n'était pas là pour calmer le jeu. Le senior avait toujours détesté la vulgarité de Bryce et il n'hésitait jamais à le remettre à sa place. Alec s'efforça donc de prendre son mal en patience, mais lorsque Steven fit une imitation grotesque de Jessica il se sentit obligé de défendre l'amie de sa sœur.

Malheureusement son intervention n'eut pas l'effet escompté et après l'avoir accusé d'être un rabat-joie Bryce et ses sbires se tournèrent vers une nouvelle cible, une certaine Clary. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une rouquine particulièrement souple et ses longues jambes avaient eu le malheur d'attirer le regard de Bryce. Alec était en train de mettre ses protections pour l'entrainement et il regardait désespérément la porte, espérant sans trop d'espoir voir surgir Jeff, Jace ou même Raphaël pour mettre fin à la torture auditive qu'il subissait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'arriver en avance ? Il savait pertinemment que Jeff finissait son tutorat avec Lydia et que Jace était encore à la salle de musculation avec Tony. Il aurait dû y aller avec eux mais il fuyait généralement les moments où Jace était susceptible d'enlever son tee-shirt, surtout devant Tony qui était particulièrement observateur et qu'il avait déjà surpris en train de lui lancer des regards étranges. Malheureusement personne ne semblait prêt à surgir pour le sauver de la situation désagréable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Dans des cas comme celui-là Alec faisait ce pourquoi il était le plus doué : fuir.

Il se leva donc, complètement harnaché et prêt à aller sur le terrain. Ces coéquipiers ne semblaient pourtant pas prêts à le laisser s'échapper à si bon compte et Zach l'interpella alors qu'il allait franchir la porte :

\- Hey mec, t'as remarqué des nanas qui te plaisent cette année ?

L'intervention de Zach était peut-être seulement guidée par la curiosité mais maintenant tous les regards s'étaient portés sur Alec et il eut envie de lui arracher la gorge. Il détestait être au centre de l'attention et encore plus sur un sujet comme celui-ci. Bien sûr Steven se sentit obligé de surenchérir :

\- C'est vrai ça ! Alec tu penses quoi de la nouvelle fournée ? L'année dernière tu as repoussé toutes les belles filles qui t'ont proposé de sortir avec toi, c'est bizarre. T'en as une dans ton viseur ?

Alec se sentit nauséeux. Ils parlaient des filles comme s'il s'agissait de proie, de chair fraiche ou de trophées de chasse. C'était proprement dégueulasse. Alec ne sut pas quoi répondre, ce qui sembla exciter la curiosité de ses coéquipiers. La meute avait reniflé une odeur intéressante et décidé de changer de proie. Alec sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration eut un raté. Il était piégé et soudain il lui semblait que les murs des vestiaires se refermaient sur lui. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour éviter de faire une crise de panique. Une longue expiration, une courte inspiration, une expiration... Comme avant un match il fallait rester concentré sur son ventre qui se soulevait et sur l'air qui pénétrait dans ses poumons. Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux et qu'il releva le regard sur les autres ils le fixaient comme s'il lui avait soudain poussé une troisième tête. Zach semblait un peu inquiet, tandis que Bryce et Steven avaient une expression mi moqueuse mi interloquée. Bryce ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une explication plausible ou une réponse pas trop bancale à la question de Steven et il se mit à rire d'un air méprisant :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es une pédale Lightwood ! Tu te masturbes en pensant à des grosses bites ? Tu nous regardes dans les douches, petit pervers ?

Alec resta un instant paralysé devant l'attaque frontale et d'une vulgarité extrême de Bryce. C'était comme s'il était soudain plongé dans l'un de ses plus terrifiants et plus intimes cauchemars. La colère s'empara soudain de lui à l'idée qu'il laissait un type comme Bryce le réduire au silence.

\- Répète ça pour voir, connard ! cria-t-il en attrapant Bryce par le col de son tee-shirt.

Il était plus grand que lui et le dominait de toute sa taille mais Bryce était plus costaud et il commença à se débattre dans la prise d'Alec. Zach leur cria de se calmer mais Alec n'entendait plus rien et il cogna la tête de Bryce contre le mur.

\- Je ne suis pas une saleté de pédé ! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

Bryce lui envoya une droite en plein visage et réussit à se défaire de sa prise. Alec recula un peu sonné. Zach essaya de se mettre entre eux pour les séparer mais Bryce le contourna pour frapper de nouveau Alec. Il criait des insultes homophobes :

\- Espèce de tapette ! Salaud d'enculé ! Tu devrais quitter l'équipe ! Ici il n'y a pas de place pour les mauviettes. Nous on est des vrais hommes, pas des tafioles à paillettes ! Dégage de là, suceur de bites !

Alerté par le boucan, le coach Garroway surgit dans les vestiaires. Il eut d'abord l'air extrêmement surpris avant de crier avec fureur :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Walker lâchez Lightwood immédiatement ou je me sers de vous comme serpillère !

Lorsque Bryce le lâcha, Alec resta quelques minutes étendu de tout son long au sol. Il ne voulait pas se relever et faire face au coach. Il avait affreusement honte. Il ne s'était jamais battu et encore moins sur un tel sujet. Il se sentait anéanti. Non seulement son secret avait été découvert par la pire personne possible, mais en plus il avait déçu le coach Garroway et il serait surement suspendu, peut-être même viré de l'équipe. Avec un grognement il se releva pour suivre le coach dans son bureau comme il le lui demandait. Il entendit alors une cavalcade dans les couloirs et il vit surgir Jace, Clay, Raphaël, Tony et Jeff. Ils semblaient inquiets et lorsqu'ils virent l'état des vestiaires et du visage d'Alec leur visage afficha une expression de choc qui aurait fait rire Alec dans d'autres circonstances. Jace fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise et il avança dans les vestiaires avec un air furieux :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il semblait absolument fou de rage et son regard passa sur tous les joueurs présents à la recherche du coupable. Il finit par fixer Bryce avec agressivité :

\- C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, petite merde ?

Luke intervint avant que Bryce puisse répondre :

\- Langage, Wayland. Je vous conseille de tous vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas faire une centaine de tours de terrain et de pompes ce soir. Lightwood et Walker se sont battus. Je vais régler ça.

\- C'est ridicule, coach. Vous savez bien qu'Alec ne se bat jamais. Il ne ferait jamais ça, répliqua Jace avec fureur. Bryce a dû le provoquer !

Alec sentit son cœur se serrer. Jace le défendait et il ne se sentait pas digne de la confiance qu'il lui démontrait. Après tout c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette stupide bagarre. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser les paroles de Bryce l'atteindre, il aurait dû garder son calme. Ce n'était pas son genre de réagir comme ça mais il n'avait pas réussi à rester impassible et il s'en voulait énormément. Est-ce que Jace le défendrait encore lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il c'était exactement passé ? Alec savait que dans quelques minutes la nouvelle aurait fait le tour de l'équipe et avant le lendemain elle aurait surement fait le tour du lycée. Il était perdu. Impossible de faire croire que ce n'était rien, personne ne le croirait.

Alec suivit le coach dans son bureau, tête basse pour éviter les regards interrogateurs de ces coéquipiers. La porte à peine refermée il entendit des voix se mêler en un bruyant brouhaha. Nul doute que lorsqu'il sortirait du bureau tout le monde serait au courant. C'est avec un profond désespoir qu'Alec s'assit devant le bureau de son coach. Celui-ci semblait à la fois très étonné et furieux. Il demanda bien sûr des explications qu'Alec n'était pas en mesure de lui fournir et il laissa donc Bryce raconter la scène.

Avec surprise, Alec réalisa que son coéquipier pensait l'avoir vexé en le traitant de pédé et il semblait considérer Alec comme tout autant homophobe que lui. Sa vision des événements était tellement différente de ce à quoi s'attendait Alec qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer lorsque Luke lui demanda si c'était vraiment ainsi que les événements s'étaient déroulés. Après tout qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Qu'il était gay et complètement paniqué à l'idée que quiconque le découvre et que c'est pourquoi il avait si mal réagi ? Il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

Il lut la déception dans le regard du coach et une flèche de culpabilité le frappa. Il semblait étonné d'apprendre que non seulement Alec était celui qui avait provoqué la bagarre mais qu'en plus il avait prononcé des insultes homophobes. Alec savait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas et à raison ! Mais comment se sortir d'un tel quiproquo ? N'était-ce pas mieux qu'on le prenne pour un salaud d'homophobe, le parfait stéréotype du joueur de football hétéro et macho ?

Avec un lourd soupir le coach commença à parler :

\- Je suis très déçu. Je croyais que vous valiez mieux que ça. Lightwood vous avez toujours eu un comportement irréprochable, je ne comprends pas quelle mouche vous a piqué. Sachez qu'ici, dans mon équipe, l'homophobie n'est pas tolérée. Je n'accepterais pas de telles insultes dans mes vestiaires. Et cela vaut aussi pour les remarques sexistes ou racistes. C'est absolument intolérable. Non seulement vous êtes suspendu de l'équipe pour deux semaines mais en plus vous allez faire du bénévolat auprès de l'ADLH un jour par semaine pour les aider à organiser le bal caritatif d'Halloween.

Bryce fit mine de protester mais le coach lui adressa un regard furibond et il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil avec un air d'enfant boudeur. Pour sa part Alec se sentait incroyablement soulagé. Non seulement son secret n'avait pas été dévoilé mais il n'était pas exclu de l'équipe. Il s'excusa auprès du coach et lui assura que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. En sortant du bureau il remarqua les joueurs qui semblaient les attendre et qui les regardaient avec curiosité. En les voyant le coach leur hurla de se préparer et de ramener leurs fesses sur le terrain. Alec et Bryce étant suspendus, ils étaient dispensés d'entrainement et Alec entrepris d'enlever les différentes pièces de son équipement.

Bryce se tourna vers lui avec un sourire amical.

\- Sans rancune, vieux ?

Il semblait tellement sûr que tout était oublié qu'Alec se sentit obligé d'acquiescer. Jace s'approcha alors de lui pour menacer Bryce de lui foutre une raclée s'il s'en prenait encore à son frère. Celui-ci se contenta de rire bêtement, semblant complétement inconscient de la véracité de cette menace. Il fit un vague geste de salut et quitta les vestiaires rapidement, affirmant qu'il avait d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que regarder un entrainement de foot. Alec soupira lourdement et Jace se tourna vers lui. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, ce qui fit sursauter Alec. Il examina avec attention sa blessure avant de décréter que c'était une blessure superficielle d'un ton sérieux.

\- La prochaine fois que tu te bats appelles-moi Alec, tu sais bien que tu n'es pas doué pour ça. Et puis je serais ravi d'avoir une bonne excuse pour refaire le portrait de cet idiot, tu le sais, dit Jace.

En effet Jace n'avait jamais aimé Bryce et ce dès le premier jour de leur rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches exactement ?, demanda avec curiosité Alec.

\- Oh tu sais il ne peut pas y avoir deux coqs dans le même poulailler, répondit Jace d'un ton nonchalant et avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Alec n'arriva pas à déterminer s'il était sérieux ou si c'était encore l'une de ses blagues pourries. Avant qu'il ait pu se décider, Jeff se dirigea vers eux, suivi de près par Tony. Ils avaient l'air mécontents.

\- Ça va Alec ?, demanda Jeff.

\- Oui il ne m'a frappé qu'une fois au visage, rien de grave, le rassura Alec.

\- Franchement je suis étonné que tu aies réagi de cette façon. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça, lui reprocha Jeff.

\- Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, demanda Alec en commençant à paniquer. Jeff avait-il deviné la raison pour laquelle il avait aussi mal réagi aux suppositions de Bryce ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais quelqu'un d'intolérant, d'homophobe quoi. Franchement traiter quelqu'un de pédé c'est dégueulasse, ce n'est pas digne de toi, expliqua Jeff.

Avec un mélange de soulagement et d'horreur Alec regarda Jeff et Tony s'éloigner en direction du terrain. Jace tenta de le réconforter en lui donnant une claque dans le dos et en lui disant qu'ils passeraient vite à autre chose, qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas éternellement.

Finalement Alec renonça à assister à l'entrainement et décida de rentrer chez lui pour se morfondre sous sa couette. Peut-être même qu'il sortirait la tablette de chocolat cachée sous son lit. Ça avait vraiment été une journée pourrie...

 _Mercredi 21 septembre 2016_

 _6h05 - Maison des Lightwood_

Dire qu'ils l'avaient mal pris serait un euphémisme au mieux, un mensonge au pire. Alec avait rarement vu sa mère aussi énervée que lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était suspendu de l'équipe de football pendant deux semaines. Son père avait bien tenté de prendre sa défense mais cela n'avait fait qu'agacer un peu plus Maryse, qui détestait être contredite et encore plus par son mari. Heureusement pour Alec l'incident ne serait pas indiqué dans son dossier scolaire et n'impacterait donc pas sa recherche d'université. Lorsqu'ils partirent enfin au cabinet, après un très long sermon de la part de Maryse et un regard déçu de Robert, Alec s'attela à la confection d'une pâte à crêpes. La pâtisserie l'avait toujours aidé à se détendre et voir l'air réjoui de ses frères et de sa sœur lui remonterait certainement le moral.

 _12h30- Cafétéria de Liberty High_

Assis devant une assiette remplie de pâtes à la bolognaise, Alec regardait avec exaspération Jace faire les yeux doux à Clary. La nouvelle pompom girl était assise à quelques tables d'eux en compagnie de Jessica, Lydia, Santana et d'un jeune homme brun à lunettes qu'Alec ne connaissait pas. Elle semblait ravie de l'attention que le quaterback lui accordait et lui dédiait des regards en coin assortis de sourires malicieux. Alec joua un moment avec son plat avant de décider de se contenter de la salade de fruits qu'il avait choisie comme dessert. Du coin de l'œil il surprit Jeff et Tony qui contournaient leur table pour s'assoir plus loin. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé. Même s'ils avaient des raisons de lui en vouloir il avait espéré qu'ils pourraient rester amis. Visiblement ils ne voulaient plus rien avoir à faire avec lui et il ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, pourtant cette situation le faisait atrocement souffrir. Regardant de nouveau Jace bien occupé à lancer des sourires charmeurs en direction de la rouquine, il décida qu'il avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air. Sur le chemin de la sortie il croisa Courtney en pleine conversation avec Sheri et Veronica, deux autres pompom girls. Étonnamment les filles cessèrent de parler pour le regarder passer, mais Alec n'y prêta pas attention.

 _14h- Salle de cours de Monsieur Aldertree_

Alec était en train de devenir parano. Il lui semblait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et son passage paraissait provoquer un nombre incroyable de chuchotements et de ricanements. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Il ne doutait pas que son impressionnant coquard mi violet mi noir fasse réagir, mais l'histoire de son altercation avec Bryce aurait déjà dû avoir fait le tour de l'école donc cela ne devrait pas les choquer autant. N'y avait-il pas plus intéressant à faire que de parler d'une stupide dispute dans un vestiaire ? A croire les regards curieux de ses condisciples la réponse devait certainement être non. Avec un soupir résigné il s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce que disait monsieur Aldertree sur les équations à plusieurs inconnues. Alec avait toujours détesté les cours de mathématiques mais celui-ci gagnait aisément la palme du plus désagréable.

 _16h- Couloirs de Liberty High_

Alec allait tuer Jace. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant. Depuis le matin son frère adoptif n'avait eu qu'un seul mot aux lèvres : Clary. Il semblait littéralement incapable de parler d'autre chose que de la jeune fille. Après lui avoir vanté l'éclat incroyable de ses cheveux cuivrés pendant tout le trajet pour venir au lycée, il avait passé une partie des heures de cours de la matinée à lui parler de la beauté des sourires de la jeune fille dont la bouche lui donnait visiblement des idées peu catholiques. Après le déjeuner, il avait continué en lui décrivant avec un peu trop d'entrain sa peau blanche qu'il imaginait douce comme de la soie. Alec en savait désormais beaucoup trop sur les fantasmes de son frère sur la jeune fille pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Il hésitait entre frapper Jace en plein visage ou se jeter tête la première contre un mur lorsqu'un miracle se produisit : Jace s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. Intrigué Alec allait lui demander si tout allait bien lorsqu'il remarqua son regard vitreux. En se retournant il constata que la rouquine passait justement derrière eux dans le couloir. Alec secoua la tête avec un air dépité :

\- Reprends-toi mec. On dirait un chien en chaleur, il ne manque plus que la bave qui coule de ta bouche.

Avec un sursaut Jace passa une main sur ses lèvres. Alec ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu Jace se comporter ainsi auparavant, il semblait complètement hypnotisé. Alec s'attendait à ressentir un pincement de jalousie à cette constatation mais à son grand étonnement il ne ressentait qu'une pointe d'exaspération. Il claqua amicalement l'épaule de son ami en se moquant gentiment de lui :

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. T'es amoureux ?

Jace ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il fit une pause. Il sembla réfléchir puis il eut un air étonnamment vulnérable :

\- Oui je crois. Merde ! Alec ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Une grande vague de tendresse frappa Alec à la vue de ce grand dadais coureur de jupons qui se retrouvait complètement démuni devant une fille qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Avec un sourire moqueur il lui lança une bourrade et répondit :

\- Bah invites-la au bal, idiot ! Je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui.

\- Tu crois ?, lui demanda-t-il l'air incertain.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle dira oui ! Tu es Jace Wayland ! Le quaterback des Eagles !, s'exclama Alec.

Sa réplique fit rire Jace comme il l'avait espéré. Ils reprirent leur chemin en discutant football, au grand soulagement d'Alec.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Pourquoi ? - POV Magnus**

 _Mercredi 21 Septembre 2016_

 _17h07 Bureau de l'ADLH – Liberty High_

Magnus sirotait tranquillement une briquette de lait pendant qu'il regardait le courrier que l'association avait reçu cette dernière semaine. Maïa assise à son bureau s'occupait de créer l'évènement Facebook pour le bal caritatif d'Halloween pendant que Catarina finalisait le budget. Ces premières semaines de cours s'étaient passées sans encombre majeur. Magnus avait eu le plaisir de voir Miles s'épanouir de plus en plus à leurs côtés et c'était une grande fierté pour lui. Son book avançait aussi à vue d'œil et Méliorn lui avait commandé un nouveau costume. En gros, tout se passait relativement bien. Il jeta d'un air désintéressé les flyers pour les élections du conseil des élèves, et tomba sur un papier signé de la main de Monsieur Garroway. Étrange. Il le parcourut rapidement avant de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de lait qu'il faillit recracher par le nez. Maïa accourut pour lui taper dans le dos d'un air inquiet. Après avoir retrouvé sa respiration, Magnus lança un regard désespéré à la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On t'a invité à un meeting de Trump pour faire une allocution sur la question des minorités ?, plaisanta Maïa.

\- Pire que ça.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Maïa, Magnus lui tendit le bout de papier d'un air dégouté. À mesure que ses yeux parcouraient le message, le visage de la jeune métisse changea trois fois de couleur. Elle laissa le papier lui échapper des mains et elle lui lança un regard horrifié.

\- Tu déconnes, pas vrai ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

Intriguée par la crise de nerf de ses amis, Catarina s'approcha du bureau et récupéra le message source de toutes ces réactions qu'elle pensait exagérées. Mais elle le reposa rapidement en lançant un regard d'incompréhension à Magnus.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur ? Non ?

Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux. Actuellement, il priait pour que ce mot soit une vaste blague. C'était tout simplement grotesque comme situation. D'un air déterminé, il se leva et empoigna ce message de malheur.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Et sans rien dire de plus, il quitta le QG de l'ADLH.

 _17h16 Bureau de M. Garroway – Liberty High_

Luke corrigeait distraitement des copies dans son bureau en repensant à l'incident de la veille. Il ne comprenait encore pas très bien comment l'un de ses meilleurs éléments en était arrivé à de telles extrémités. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser passer de tels propos dans son équipe. Il espérait de tout cœur que sa punition les ferait réfléchir et qui sait, peut-être mûrir. En étant en contact avec des personnes d'une tolérance qui avait en partie fait leur réputation, il espérait bien voir leur mentalité évoluer. Il sursauta quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une véritable furie pénétra dans la pièce. Sans avoir eu le temps de protester contre le manque de politesse de cette interruption, une main s'abattit sur son bureau. Il reconnut le mot qu'il avait glissé à l'ADLH la veille avant de quitter le lycée. Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux soulignés d'eye liner de Magnus Bane. Il semblait très en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Monsieur Garroway ?

Luke s'adossa plus confortablement au dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait entendu dire que l'ADLH organisait un bal caritatif pour Halloween et il avait vu certains de ses membres demander l'aide des autres élèves dans les couloirs.

\- Il y a eu un incident de nature homophobe dans les vestiaires hier. Je sais que vous avez besoin d'aide pour organiser votre bal caritatif. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups. Vous fournir de l'aide humaine tout en punissant certains de mes joueurs pour les faire réfléchir.

Luke remarqua la lueur de rébellion qui naissait au fond de la pupille de Magnus. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa lui aussi ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais c'est impossible.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi Magnus ?

\- Beaucoup de membres de l'ADLH ont subi des harcèlements de la part de vos joueurs. Je ne peux décemment pas leur imposer leur présence. C'est grotesque.

Luke fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Mais il restait persuadé que son idée était la meilleure dans cette situation. Il se leva et contourna son bureau. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Magnus et d'un ton très calme reprit la parole.

\- Et si c'était l'occasion d'ouvrir un vrai dialogue ? De leur faire ouvrir les yeux ? Je pense que cette initiative pourrait enterrer la hache de guerre.

Magnus se dégagea de sa main d'un geste brusque et se planta devant lui, un air déterminé sur le visage.

\- Ce n'est pas enterrer la hache de guerre que nous voulons. C'est la justice. Beaucoup trop de harcèlements restent impunis et leurs auteurs s'en sortent à trop bon compte. Nous n'avons pas besoin de leur aide.

Luke accompagna Magnus vers la porte de son bureau. Il comprenait les réticences de Magnus mais il connaissait ses joueurs et il était persuadé que tout se passerait bien. De plus Magnus était son élève et il devait respecter son autorité et ses prises de décisions. D'une voix sans appel, il reprit la parole.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Le directeur a approuvé cette sanction. Vous devez accueillir Walker et Lightwood chaque jeudi jusqu'au bal caritatif. Je vous connais, je vous fais confiance, vous vous en sortirez très bien. Ne les ménagez pas si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Une fois qu'il eut mis l'étudiant à la porte, un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres en entendant pester Magnus. Il comprenait sa réticence s'il disait vrai. Mais mêler les sportifs à cette association ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

 _22 septembre 2016_

 _17h03 Bureau de l'ADLH – Liberty High_

Magnus était nerveux. Quand il avait annoncé que l'association devrait accueillir Bryce Walker et Alexander Lightwood pour la préparation du bal à tous ses membres, il y avait eu une vague de protestation. Pour calmer le jeu, il avait proposé que seuls des volontaires soient présents les jeudis soir afin d'éviter des tensions inutiles. Il se retrouvait donc avec Théodore, Catarina, Maïa, Clary et, à son grand étonnement, Miles pour attendre les deux footeux. Magnus avait donné des consignes très strictes aux bénévoles. Rester glacial, désagréable et si une insulte fusait à leur encontre, le prévenir immédiatement qu'il règle le problème au plus vite. Ils attendaient sagement leur arrivée, certains assis sur les bureaux, d'autres en train de farfouiller dans des caisses quand la porte du QG s'ouvrit sur Walker et Lightwood. D'un seul bloc, Maïa, Théodore et Magnus formèrent un mur devant eux, leurs visages fermés et leurs regards froids. Magnus les scruta un à un des pieds à la tête. Évidemment, ils avaient revêtu leurs blousons de l'équipe.

\- Sachez tout d'abord que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Alors voici les règles à respecter pour que tout ce passe au mieux : Règle numéro 1) Ne m'adressez la parole qu'en cas d'urgence. Je veux voir vos têtes de troll le moins possible. Règle numéro 2) Vous suivez la liste qu'on va vous donner. Si vous avez des questions, adressez-vous à Maïa. Règle numéro 3) N'essayez pas de jouer les gentils humanistes. On sait que vous êtes des connards.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Miles, laissant Maïa leur distribuer les listes de choses à faire. En se rapprochant du jeune homme il vit qu'il fixait Bryce d'un air inquiet et qu'il avait légèrement pâli. Doucement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui parla à voix basse.

\- T'inquiète pas. Il ne te fera rien tant que je serais dans cette pièce, compris ?

Miles acquiesça doucement. Il reprit un peu contenance et commença à travailler avec Magnus sur l'une des nombreuses bannières qu'ils devaient confectionner pour le bal. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils travaillèrent tous dans une espèce de tension assez étrange, les membres de l'association parlant librement entre eux mais évitant soigneusement les deux sportifs même quand ces derniers leur demandaient simplement un stylo ou d'autres fournitures. Magnus était fier de voir que les sportifs ne savaient plus vraiment où se mettre et qu'ils semblaient passer un très mauvais moment. Il espérait que cette expérience les ferait réfléchir. Laissant Miles fignoler leur banderole, il fit le tour des différents groupes pour s'assurer du bon avancement des préparatifs. Quand il s'approcha de Walker et de Lightwood pour observer l'étendue des dégâts, il fut agréablement surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit affreusement moche et anti artistique mais ce n'était pas si terrible. Il afficha néanmoins une mine dégoutée sur son visage avant de tourner les talons. Au centre de la pièce, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Très bien, les enfants ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous avez été parfaits !

Pendant que Magnus finissait de ranger le matériel dans les différents placards et que l'ADLH se vidait à vue d'œil, il sentit la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos. Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Alexander Lightwood. Ce dernier semblait gêné. Tant mieux. Il renifla avec dédain.

\- C'est une extrême urgence ?

\- Euh... Ils sont tous partis et... Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu as encore besoin d'aide ?

\- J'ai l'air d'être une demoiselle en détresse et d'avoir besoin de ton aide ? Je t'ai sonné peut-être ?

Magnus vit dans le regard vert ambré de Lightwood qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. D'un geste sans appel, il lui montra la direction de la porte. Quand il eut quitté la pièce en bafouillant quelques excuses, Magnus se dirigea vers son bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Un mois...Ça allait être long... Très long.

 _20 octobre 2016_

 _18h17 Parking de Liberty High_

Alors là c'était le pompon sur la cerise sur le gâteau. Magnus était à bout de nerfs. Il avait passé un mois à supporter la présence de sombres abrutis dans son association, il commençait à être à cran. Les préparatifs pour le bal étaient trop lents. Et avec la moitié des membres de l'ADLH qui délaissaient les locaux quand Lightwood et Walker étaient présents... C'était la merde. Et pour rajouter une couche à son état d'énervement permanent, il venait d'apprendre de source sûre que Raphaël dealait depuis cet été. S'il croisait sa sale gueule de mexicain, il lui referait le portrait à ce petit con. L'état de sa mère ne lui avait pas servi d'avertissement ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il aurait au moins pu venir lui en parler avant qu'il le découvre seul. S'il avait eu les couilles de venir lui parler en face, il aurait au moins pu le pourrir en direct au lieu de ruminer seul sa colère. Et maintenant cette foutue bagnole qui refusait de démarrer. Il tourna une fois de plus la clé en appuyant sur l'embrayage et une fois de plus ce son insupportable de moteur à l'agonie se fit entendre. D'un geste rageur, il arracha la clé du contact et alla ouvrir le capot. Il se traita mentalement de con. De toute façon il n'y connaissait rien en mécanique alors à quoi bon faire semblant ? Il donna un violent coup de pied dans un des pneus avant. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?! Il allait se résoudre à appeler un taxi ou une dépanneuse quand il entendit une voiture ralentir à sa hauteur. Et se retint de hurler contre sa malchance quand il reconnut la voix qui lui adressa la parole.

\- Tu as besoin que je te dépose quelque part ?

Magnus serra les poings et sa mâchoire pour se contenir et se retourna vers Lightwood. Évidemment une Jeep. Il avait envie de lui gueuler d'aller se faire foutre mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas vraiment les moyens pour un taxi alors bon... Prenant une grande inspiration, il referma son capot et verrouilla sa voiture. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre ouverte. La mine renfrognée, il reprit la parole.

\- Ce serait très serviable de ta part de me déposer chez moi.

Magnus avait ponctué sa phrase d'un sourire totalement faux et hypocrite. Bizarrement vu la façon dont il traitait Lightwood depuis un mois maintenant, il aurait juré qu'il l'aurait laissé dans sa merde. Mais à son grand étonnement, il se pencha pour déverrouiller la portière passager et lui indiquer l'intérieur de la voiture d'un signe de tête.

\- Pas de soucis, monte.

À contre cœur, et lançant un dernier regard désespéré autour de lui espérant voir apparaître un sauveur, il se résigna à monter dans la voiture hors de prix de Lightwood. Il cala son sac entre ses pieds, boucla sa ceinture et croisa ses bras sur son torse en fixant obstinément la route. Quand le conducteur lui demanda son adresse pour pouvoir la rentrer dans le GPS, Magnus lui répondit de façon laconique et d'une voix froide. Du coin de l'œil, il crut décelé de l'étonnement sur le visage d'Alexander. Il venait seulement de penser que maintenant ce débile serait au courant de son origine sociale. Génial...

Heureusement, Lightwood démarra sans faire aucun commentaire. Le silence qui s'installa était extrêmement pesant. Visiblement mal à l'aise, le joueur de foot ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'engager la conversation mais Magnus ne parvint pas à comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il essayait de dire. Les yeux toujours vissés sur la route, Magnus répondit d'une voix hargneuse.

\- T'arrive pas à adresser la parole à une tapette finalement ? T'es moins courageux quand t'es pas entouré de ta meute de gros beauf à ce que je vois ? T'as perdu ta langue, Lightwood ? T'as peur que je te saute dessus ? Oh, ou que je te contamine peut-être ? C'est ça hein ? T'as peur de devenir un pédé ? Magnus marqua une pause avant d'attaquer à nouveau sans laisser le temps de répondre au jeune conducteur. Tu sais, je vous comprends vraiment pas. Quel plaisir vous pouvez avoir à rabaisser les plus faibles ? À les harceler ? C'est parce que vous avez un problème de virilité que vous vous sentez obligé d'être des gros cons ? Vous avez besoin de prouver au monde que vous avez la plus grosse ?

Magnus aurait pu continuer comme ça pendant des heures mais Lightwood se stoppa devant la porte de son immeuble. Sans attendre le moindre de signe de sa part, il ouvrit la portière et avant de descendre pour rentrer chez lui il se retourna une dernière fois vers le Halfback.

\- Ne crois surtout pas que je te suis redevable Lightwood.

Sur ces mots, Magnus sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière sans un regard en arrière. Cette journée avait vraiment été pourrie jusqu'au bout.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Voilà un chapitre pour patienter avant le nouvel épisode demain ;)_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages, vos follows et vos favoris ! On espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !_

 _Éclat d'Étoile : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça nous a fait très plaisir ! :) Oui on est un peu sadique et les débuts vont être compliqués ^^ On espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous :3_

* * *

 **Elle court elle court la rumeur - POV Alec  
**

 _Jeudi 22 septembre 2016_

 _6h30- Maison des Lightwood_

Aujourd'hui Alec avait dix-sept ans. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas différent. Pas plus grand ou plus sage que la veille. Il se planta devant son miroir et entreprit de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il était toujours le même : un grand garçon dégingandé, trop pâle et trop mince, ayant l'air mal à l'aise.

Alec se détourna de son reflet avec un soupir. Que croyait-il ? Que le jour de son anniversaire ses défauts disparaitraient miraculeusement ? Il devait se faire une raison. Il serait toujours le grand gars qui trainait avec Jace, le beau gosse blond.

Il se dirigea vers la douche en espérant que l'eau chaude l'aiderait à dénouer ses muscles tendus. En descendant dans la cuisine silencieuse pour faire le petit déjeuner, il vit un gros paquet emballé sur la table de la salle à manger inutilisée depuis des années.

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas diné en famille ? Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder sur la question, la réponse risquerait de le déprimer.

Alec se rapprocha du paquet et trouva une carte d'anniversaire. Dessus ses parents s'étaient contentés d'écrire : « Joyeux anniversaire Alexander. ». Il hésita à ouvrir son cadeau maintenant, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là avec lui.

Il déballa son présent en soupirant et sans surprise il découvrit l'ordinateur dernier cri qu'il avait demandé lorsque son père s'était enquis de ce qu'il souhaitait pour son anniversaire.

Il alla le ranger dans sa chambre avant d'effectuer sa routine quotidienne : un sandwich pour le déjeuner de Max, des toasts, des œufs et du bacon, un verre de jus d'orange pour Max, du thé vert pour Izzy et pour lui, du café pour Jace.

Il venait de finir de tout préparer lorsque Max lui sauta dessus avec un cri d'excitation. Izzy et Jace surgirent et ils entonnèrent un chant d'anniversaire malgré les protestations d'Alec. Izzy l'embrassa plusieurs fois et Max lui fit un gros câlin. Jace l'engloutit dans une accolade virile digne d'un ours en lui disant qu'il se faisait vieux. Il afficha un air agacé et leur demanda de se calmer et de se préparer s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard.

Pourtant il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait mieux. Les muscles de son dos s'étaient dénoués et il devait se retenir de sourire. Sa famille était là.

 _12h48- Cafétéria de Liberty High_

Alec finissait son repas entouré par Jace et Izzy qui discutaient avec animation du bal. Jace envisageait de parler à Clary dans l'après-midi et Isabelle avait été invité par un Senior du nom de Méliorn. Alec ne le connaissait pas et il envisageait déjà de faire une enquête approfondie sur lui.

Heureusement ils le connaissaient trop bien pour lui demander avec qui il comptait y aller. Alec espérait secrètement qu'aucune fille ne lui demanderait d'y aller avec lui, mais il avait peu d'espoir que ça arrive. Il lui faudrait trouver une solution un jour ou l'autre mais il avait décidé qu'il s'en soucierait plus tard.

Pour l'instant il était trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour sa punition. Il avait rendez-vous à 17h aux bureaux de l'association anti-discriminations du lycée.

Il avait toujours évité comme la peste tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à cette association, redoutant qu'un lien quelconque avec l'ADLH puisse indiquer aux gens qu'il était peut-être de ce bord-là.

Il savait pourtant que de nombreux hétéros étaient membres de l'association, il lui semblait même que Jace avait mentionné que Clary y avait adhéré à la rentrée. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il soit au courant de ce fait alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à la jeune fille. Peut-être avait-il mené son enquête, après tout Isabelle et son amie Jessica faisaient partie de la même classe qu'elle.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait entendu parler d'un truc appelé « gaydar » qui permettrait aux homosexuels de se reconnaitre entre eux. Et si lorsqu'il pénétrait dans la pièce tout le monde se retournaient vers lui et devinaient instantanément son plus grand secret ?

Des milliers de scénario tournaient dans sa tête et aucun ne se terminait bien pour lui. Son regard se perdit dans le lointain et il fallut que Jace lui tape dans le dos pour qu'il revienne à la réalité et qu'il remarque que la cloche avait sonné.

En allant débarrasser son plateau il croisa Jeff, Clay et Tony qui lui firent un signe de tête. Peut-être que l'incident finirait par être oublié après tout. Izzy lui disait toujours qu'il était trop pessimiste et qu'il dramatisait toujours tout. Alors qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il retrouverait ses amis.

 _17h- Bureau de l'association ADLH_

Alec s'était rarement senti aussi nerveux. Il lui semblait qu'il se rendait à une condamnation à mort et lorsqu'il croisa Bryce devant la porte cette sensation se renforça. Bryce lui fit un grand signe de main, l'air ravi de le voir. Alec se rapprocha de lui avec réticence et il le laissa taper dans son poing avec le sentiment d'être le plus grand hypocrite du monde.

\- Hey mec ! Je suis content de te voir ! Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans ce nid de tapettes sans quelqu'un pour surveiller mes arrières. Ricana Bryce.

\- Euh ouais. Grimaça Alec. Allons-y, ils doivent nous attendre.

\- Ouais bah si ça ne tenait qu'à moi ils pourraient bien attendre jusqu'à ce que les poules aient des dents. Mais le coach Garroway avait l'air sérieux alors va falloir y passer. Répliqua Bryce.

Sur ses paroles Bryce ouvrit la porte du bureau à la volée, avec un manque de respect et de politesse qui laissa Alec sans voix. Ils furent accueillis par un silence froid et un groupe de personnes qu'Alec ne connaissait pas se dirigèrent vers eux.

Il reconnut parmi eux le garçon maquillé qu'il avait vu encourager Raphaël au stade. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si grand, il le dépassait d'une bonne tête ce qui était assez rare pour être noté. Il portait cette fois encore du maquillage. Alec n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour mais cela lui allait bien. Ça ne lui donnait pas un air efféminé contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru mais cela soulignait ses yeux et donnait du caractère à son visage. Il portait un jean moulant et une veste argentée recouverte de paillettes.

Il s'avança avec un air menaçant et entama un discours qui ne paraissait pas très engageant :

\- Sachez tout d'abord que vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Alors voici les règles à respecter pour que tout ce passe au mieux : Règle numéro 1) Ne m'adressez la parole qu'en cas d'urgence. Je veux voir vos têtes de troll le moins possible. Règle numéro 2) Vous suivez la liste qu'on va vous donner. Si vous avez des questions, adressez-vous à Maïa. Règle numéro 3) N'essayez pas de jouer les gentils humanistes. On sait que vous êtes des connards.

A peine ces mots formulés il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un jeune garçon qui se tenait au fond de la pièce. Alec le vit l'enlacer d'un air protecteur et il sentit sa curiosité le titiller. Est-ce que c'était son petit-ami ?

Une jeune femme afro-américaine particulièrement jolie se rapprocha d'eux avec un air déterminé. Elle tendit à chacun d'entre eux une feuille qui ressemblait à une liste. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils leur avaient préparé des tâches simples qui ne nécessitaient pas de connaitre le fonctionnement de l'association. Bryce tenta de flirter avec elle mais elle l'envoya bouler violemment avant de s'éloigner.

Alec entreprit de lire la longue liste qui avait été préparé à son intention. Avec soulagement il remarqua qu'effectivement les missions qui lui étaient confiées étaient à sa portée et qu'il n'aurait pas à solliciter l'aide des membres de l'association. Rassuré par le fait qu'il ne soit pas obligé de travailler en binôme avec Bryce, Alec se dirigea vers les tables où se trouvaient les banderoles qu'il fallait décorer.

Il remarqua un visage connu penché sur un dessin. Jace ne s'était pas trompé, Clary faisait bien partie de l'association. Elle avait l'air occupée, Alec s'installa donc à côté d'elle en tâchant de se faire le plus discret possible. Il commença à découper et à coller des étoiles et des cœurs pour décorer les banderoles qui orneraient les murs du gymnase.

Une étrange tension semblait régner dans la salle et lorsqu'Alec demanda la colle à Clary, celle-ci fit une drôle de grimace avant de la lui donner sans un mot. Les membres de l'association discutaient entre eux et jetaient parfois des regards méprisants sur Bryce et lui. Visiblement on leur avait dressé un portrait d'eux très peu flatteur et Alec pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi.

Lui qui s'inquiétait d'être immédiatement démasqué comme gay ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé de voir que les membres de l'ADLH le prenaient pour un connard homophobe et donc leur pire ennemi. C'était à la fois drôle et tragique d'être ici, parmi ceux qui auraient pu être ses pairs et d'être considéré comme un paria. Après tout il l'avait bien cherché et il n'aurait pas dû espérer un meilleur accueil.

Alec décida de se concentrer sur sa tâche, les choses s'apaiseraient certainement d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'ils constateraient qu'il ne cherchait pas les problèmes et qu'il essayait de se rendre utile.

Il fit donc abstraction de l'ambiance tendue qui régnait pour s'absorber dans son travail. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un raclement de gorge suivi d'une annonce du garçon maquillé :

\- Très bien les enfants ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous avez été parfaits !

La salle se vida rapidement et Alec vit Bryce partir précipitamment en lui adressant un vague geste de la main. Incertain quant à la démarche à suivre, Alec se rapprocha du jeune homme qui paraissait en charge de l'organisation.

Il était en train de ranger le matériel et Alec attendit patiemment qu'il remarque sa présence pour ne pas le déranger. Il semblait très occupé et il farfouillait dans des caisses remplies de peinture et de paillettes. Soudain il se retourna et lui adressa un regard méprisant.

\- C'est une extrême urgence ? Renifla-t-il avec dédain.

\- Euh... Ils sont tous partis et... Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu as encore besoin d'aide ? Bredouilla désespérément Alec.

\- J'ai l'air d'être une demoiselle en détresse et d'avoir besoin de ton aide ? Je t'ai sonné peut-être ? Répliqua avec agressivité le jeune homme.

Il fit un geste sans équivoque vers la porte restée ouverte. Alec était sans aucun doute prié de dégager le plancher. Il tenta de s'excuser, s'emmêlant dans des paroles sans queue ni tête, tout en prenant la direction de la sortie avec une précipitation empreinte de gêne. Décidément il n'était pas le bienvenu ici.

 _18h03 – Parking de Liberty High_

Alec rejoignit Jace et Isabelle qui l'attendaient devant la jeep. Jace se lamentait de ne pas avoir réussi à croiser Clary pour lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui. Malgré son agacement Alec tenta de le réconforter en lui assurant qu'il réussirait certainement à la voir rapidement. Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il l'avait vu aux bureaux de l'ADLH Jace devint insupportable voulant savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle portait, avec qui elle était et si elle lui avait parlé.

Alec répondit avec une impatience grandissante au flot de questions ininterrompu de Jace. Le quaterback fut soudain saisi de ce qu'il croyait être un éclair de génie et il s'exclama : « Et si je venais aider l'association aussi ? Je pourrais me rapprocher d'elle ! ».

C'était une idée absolument horrible. Les membres de l'association détestaient visiblement les Liberty's Eagles et ils ne verraient certainement pas d'un bon œil qu'un autre joueur décide de les envahir. L'ambiance était déjà tendue et Jace n'était pas connu pour sa délicatesse, son tact ou sa sensibilité. Nul doute qu'il mettrait les pieds dans le plat et la situation virerait à la catastrophe.

Alec essaya de lui faire comprendre que c'était de loin la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Jace bouda avec une maturité impressionnante durant tout le reste du trajet.

 _Jeudi 6 octobre 2016_

 _12h30- Cafétéria de Liberty High_

Alec avait repris les entrainements cette semaine. Il était aussi courbaturé que ravi. Il lui semblait qu'il avait cessé de respirer pendant ces deux semaines de suspension et qu'il venait seulement de reprendre une grande inspiration. Il regarda les membres de l'équipe qui l'entouraient avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Que c'était bon de retrouver ce sentiment de complicité et d'appartenance ! Même Raphaël avait décidé de manger avec eux ce midi, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Jeff et Tony gardaient encore leurs distances mais ils ne l'évitaient plus purement et simplement ce qu'Alec considérait comme une grande victoire. Il leur avait assuré qu'il avait seulement perdu son calme à cause de la vulgarité de Bryce et même s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'air très convaincus ils avaient accepté ses excuses. Cela avait été une discussion embarrassante mais nécessaire. Alec n'aurait pas pu supporter de les laisser penser qu'il était homophobe.

Au moment où il se levait pour aller poser son plateau il vit Jessica se diriger vers lui d'un air décidé. « Oh oh. » Se dit Alec en reculant précipitamment. Isabelle l'avait averti que la jeune fille lui demanderait certainement de l'accompagner au bal. Sans attendre pour vérifier l'hypothèse de sa sœur, Alec fit courageusement demi-tour et fuit.

 _17h15 – Bureau de l'ADLH_

Malgré les efforts d'Alec l'ambiance à l'association était encore très froide et peu de personnes acceptaient de lui adresser la parole. Heureusement Clary faisait partie de ceux qui se montraient amicaux avec lui. Ils avaient parfois de longues conversations sur le dessin, le football américain, les entrainements des Tigresses ou encore sur Jace.

La jeune fille avait en effet accepté d'aller au bal avec lui et elle se montrait désireuse d'en apprendre davantage sur le jeune homme. Ils dessinaient aussi souvent côte à côte dans un silence qui était devenu complice et Alec pouvait compter sur elle pour le conseiller dans la décoration des différents flyers vantant les mérites de l'Hallowqueer.

Grâce à Clary il avait appris les prénoms des principaux membres du bureau de l'association. Le jeune homme maquillé s'appelait en réalité Magnus Bane et il était le président de l'ADLH. La jeune femme afro-américaine se prénommait Maïa, elle était à la fois son bras droit et la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de basket. La trésorière, une jeune femme blonde à l'air doux et discret, s'appelait Catarina et le blondinet excentrique qui tournait toujours autour de Magnus était Théodore Fell. Il y avait aussi Miles, un jeune garçon timide qui d'après Clary avait adhéré à l'association à la rentrée comme elle. C'est d'ailleurs avec celui-ci qu'il irait distribuer les flyers de la fête le jeudi prochain. Clary et lui étaient en train de dessiner les derniers détails pour qu'ils soient prêts à être disséminés dans le lycée.

Alec releva la tête à l'entrée de Magnus dans la pièce. Il admira un instant la prestance du jeune homme qui se dirigeait avec assurance vers Maïa pour lui parler. Il faisait de grands gestes élégants avec ses mains pour s'expliquer et sa voix forte portait jusqu'à eux. Il avait l'air tellement passionné... Alec était fasciné par l'engagement et l'énergie qu'il consacrait à l'organisation du bal. Il avait du mal à ne pas le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il déambulait dans la pièce en surveillant l'avancement des préparatifs.

 _Jeudi 13 octobre 2016_

 _10h- Salle de cours de Monsieur Garroway_

Alec était mal à l'aise. A son arrivée au lycée ce matin il avait remarqué une étrange agitation autour de lui. Les conversations s'estompaient à son passage avant de reprendre de plus belle. Il se sentait épié, surveillé.

En classe, il voyait des petits mots glissant de main en main mais n'arrivant jamais jusqu'à lui ou Jace. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose et il devait en parler à Isabelle. Si une quelconque rumeur courait sur lui elle serait surement au courant.

 _17h04 – Couloirs de Liberty High_

Alec et Miles étaient postés à l'entrée du couloir est et distribuaient des flyers aux élèves qui passaient. Les élèves semblaient étonnés de voir Alec et plusieurs d'entre eux lui demandèrent s'il avait rejoint l'association. Pour éviter de s'embourber dans des explications compliquées Alec se contentait de leur dire qu'il donnait un coup de main.

Curieusement certains élèves lui faisaient un grand sourire d'approbation en le félicitant de son courage tandis que d'autres prenaient un air gêné ou un peu choqué. Alec n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi ils leur semblaient si important qu'il distribue des flyers pour une fête.

Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec son statut d'Eagle ? Il est vrai qu'il était plutôt rare de voir un membre de l'équipe s'investir dans une autre activité extra-scolaire car les entrainements avaient tendance à accaparer tous leurs moments de liberté.

Alors qu'ils avaient presque distribué tous les flyers qu'ils avaient apporté, Alec vit Steven et Zach surgir dans le couloir.

En arrivant vers eux, Steven ralentit le pas et déclara : « Et bien ! Si ce n'est pas ce cher Miles ! Comment ça va ? ».

Alec vit le jeune homme blêmir et il fronça les sourcils de confusion.

Steven se rapprocha du jeune homme et l'attrapa par les épaules : « Bah quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Elle est restée au fond de la cuvette des toilettes avec ta dignité ? ».

Devant l'air terrorisé de Miles Alec s'avança et interpella son coéquipier : « Hey Steven ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisses-le tranquille ! ».

« Oh regardez qui voilà ! Le beau chevalier dans son armure étincelante qui vient secourir sa princesse ! » Se moqua Steven, faisant éclater de rire Zach.

« Ta gueule Steven ! » Rétorqua Alec furieux. « Si tu veux une suspension continues comme ça et je suis sûr que le coach sera ravi de te la donner ! Vous feriez mieux de filer avant que je ne décide de vous balancer ! ».

« T'es pas sérieux mec !? » S'inquiéta Zach. « T'es pas une balance ! »

« Ah ouais ? Bah j'en suis pas sûr tu vois ! Déjà que Bryce m'a mis dans la merde je ne vais pas vous laisser harceler quelqu'un devant moi sans rien faire ! Si j'apprends que vous vous êtes de nouveau approché de lui ou que vous harcelez quelqu'un d'autre je m'assurerais personnellement que le coach l'apprenne et il vous sonnera les cloches tellement fort que vous ne serez peut-être même plus capable de jouer dans l'équipe. » Menaça Alec.

Zach et Steven eurent l'air surpris par la colère d'Alec. Il n'était pas du genre à s'énerver c'est vrai mais il ne les laisseraient pas harceler quelqu'un devant lui sans rien dire. Et il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution si nécessaire. Ils durent le lire sur son visage fermé et dans ses yeux déterminés car ils partirent en grommelant de vagues excuses.

Après leur départ, Miles se tourna timidement vers Alec pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé. Alec se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un air gêné, il avait réagi sans réfléchir et ne tenait pas à être remercié pour si peu.

En retournant vers les bureaux de l'ADLH Miles commença à lui parler de l'organisation du bal et d'autres petits sujets sans importance. Il semblait soudain beaucoup plus détendu et il fit même un grand sourire à Alec pour lui dire au revoir.

 _21h30- Maison des Lightwood, chambre d'Isabelle  
_

Alec toqua à la porte d'Izzy et attendit qu'elle lui donne la permission d'entrer. Elle était assise sur son lit avec son ordinateur ouvert sur les genoux.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui oui ça va. Tu as un moment ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Rien de grave, il s'est juste passé un truc bizarre au lycée aujourd'hui.

\- Un truc bizarre ? Quoi ?

\- Certains élèves me fixaient bizarrement et j'ai eu le sentiment qu'on parlait de moi. Expliqua Alec.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Isabelle avec un air de compréhension. Elle regarda ses mains d'un air gêné et chercha à éviter son regard.

\- Tu es au courant de quelque chose ! S'exclama Alec. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait.

\- Alec, écoutes... Ce n'est rien de grave. Ne panique pas. Commença Isabelle.

\- Merde ! C'est à ce point-là ? Paniqua-t-il.

\- Mais non ! Alec, viens t'assoir !

\- Non surement pas ! Dis-moi tout et tout de suite ! Tu me fais encore plus peur là !

\- C'est rien je t'assure. Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Juste une rumeur stupide au lycée.

\- Une rumeur ? Sur moi ? Quel genre de rumeur ?

\- Je suis presque sûre que ça vient de Courtney. Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de ton refus de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année. C'est une sacrée garce et elle...

\- Je me fiche de Courtney Izzy ! La coupa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur moi ?

\- Franchement ce n'est pas si grave Alec et puis personne n'y croit vraiment de toute façon. Éluda-t-elle, semblant mal à l'aise.

\- Izzy ! Arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi !

\- Ils disent que tu es gay et que c'est pour ça que tu as intégré l'ADLH. Mais ne t'en fais pas les gars de l'équipe ont dit à tout le monde que c'était une punition.

\- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Cria Alec.

\- Hey ! Du calme ! Alec, respire ! Tout va bien ! S'exclama Izzy en le prenant dans ses bras. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Il y a toujours plein de rumeurs ridicules au lycée et l'une chasse l'autre. Bientôt plus personne ne parlera de cette histoire.

Alec vit bien que sa sœur ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle disait mais il la remercia sincèrement et s'excusa de l'avoir inquiété. Elle voulut dire autre chose mais elle sembla finalement se raviser.

\- Bonne nuit grand frère. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour tout ça.

Alec lui fit un sourire triste et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 _Vendredi 14 octobre 2016_

 _14h – Couloirs de Liberty High_

Alec avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il s'était retourné dans son lit encore et encore, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il avait eu du mal à se lever ce matin et il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Isabelle l'avait couvé d'un regard inquiet toute la matinée et même Jace avait cherché à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Jeff et Tony lui avaient également demandé s'il avait des problèmes et lui avaient déclaré d'un ton plein de sous-entendus qu'ils le soutiendraient quoi qu'il arrive. Il lui semblait que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'un faux pas de sa part pour se jeter sur lui.

Traverser les couloirs pour se rendre d'un cours à l'autre lui donnait l'impression de se déplacer en territoire ennemi. Il marchait le dos vouté et les yeux baissés, tous les nerfs tendus comme en attente d'une catastrophe. Il croisa Jessica accompagnée de Veronica et Betty, deux autres Tigresses. Elles lui adressèrent un drôle de regard qui semblait à la fois plein de pitié et de déception.

 _18h- Parking de Liberty High_

Avec un soupir soulagé Alec se dirigea vers sa jeep. Cette longue journée était enfin finie. Il allait pouvoir souffler et réfléchir à une idée pour se tirer d'affaire. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la jeep et qu'il se croyait sauvé, Lydia apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle se dirigeait tout droit sur lui et il n'avait plus le temps de faire semblant d'avoir oublié quelque chose au lycée. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour l'éviter et il allait être obligé de lui parler. Il tenta d'afficher un petit sourire fatigué mais même cela lui paraissait au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Coucou Alec ! Lança Lydia avec un grand sourire amical.

\- Bonjour Lydia, comment vas-tu ? Répondit poliment Alec.

\- Super bien ! Les nouvelles Tigresses sont très douées et notre nouvelle chorégraphie est tout simplement superbe ! J'ai hâte d'être au prochain match pour pouvoir vous montrer ça.

\- C'est super ! Bravo !

Alec s'efforça de sourire. Lydia avait toujours été très gentille avec lui, c'était une chic fille et elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui fasse sentir sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Je me demandais si tu avais une cavalière pour le bal.

\- Oh ! Euh...

« Oh non pas encore ça ! » pensa Alec paniqué. Il ne savait absolument pas comment se tirer de cette situation mais heureusement Lydia reprit rapidement la parole :

\- En toute amitié bien sûr. Précisa-t-elle. Pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un mais malheureusement cette personne a déjà une cavalière pour le bal et je ne veux vraiment pas y aller seule. Je me suis dit que tu accepterais peut-être de me servir d'escorte. Je t'apprécie et je suis certaine qu'on s'amusera bien. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire doux et un regard plein d'espoir.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas. Tu es sûre que je suis la bonne personne pour t'accompagner ? S'enquit-il incertain.

\- Bien sûr Alec ! Tu seras parfait ! Alors c'est oui ?

\- Euh... Oui d'accord.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Tu me rends un énorme service ! Merci Alec ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou avec jubilation.

Sur ces entrefaites Isabelle et Jace les rejoignirent en leur lançant des regards curieux. Dès que Lydia se fut éloignée Izzy bombarda Alec de questions. Lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il irait au bal avec Lydia elle eut une moue déçue avant de lui sourire et de le féliciter. « Bizarre... » se dit Alec avant de prendre le volant.

 _Jeudi 20 octobre 2016_

 _17h15 – Bureau de l'ADLH_

Alec aidait Clary à mettre la touche finale à l'affiche qui se trouverait au-dessus des portes du gymnase. Il releva un instant le regard pour observer Magnus déposer une pluie de paillettes sur une banderole avant de rire aux éclats à une remarque de Théodore. Est-ce que c'était son petit ami ? Après tout ils semblaient très proches... Il s'efforça de se reconcentrer sur ses dessins et ajouta une touche de couleurs sur les jacinthes qu'il avait peint. Clary et lui avaient presque terminé lorsqu'il vit Catarina courir et s'étaler de tout son long dans l'allée.

\- Hey ça va ? S'inquiéta Alec en lui donnant un coup de main pour se relever.

\- Oui oui ça va désolée. S'excusa Catarina d'un air penaud. Elle accepta le secours de sa main, puis se frotta les genoux avant de commencer à rassembler maladroitement les papiers qu'elle avait fait tomber. Je suis tellement maladroite parfois. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Pas de soucis, je suis pareil. Assura Alec avec un sourire. Il se baissa pour attraper les papiers encore à terre. Tu as besoin d'aide ? L'affiche est quasiment prête alors je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux. Proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- Oh oui ce serait super ! S'exclama Catarina. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout. Dis-moi juste ce qu'il faut faire et je me mets à tes ordres. Déclara-t-il avec un simulacre de révérence.

Comme l'espérait Alec Catarina éclata de rire et commença à lui parler à toute vitesse de budget, de frais de buffet et d'une quantité incroyable d'autres choses. Elle était vraiment gentille quand elle daignait lui adresser la parole.

Comme la plupart des membres de l'association elle l'avait ostensiblement ignoré durant les premières semaines mais aujourd'hui elle semblait avoir décidé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Ils passèrent un bon moment à mettre en place un budget qui tenait plus ou moins la route.

Alec n'aurait jamais cru que le rôle de la trésorière soit si important. Elle était discrète et peu de personnes lui prêtaient attention. Pourtant elle avait un rôle clef et sans elle cette fête aurait certainement tourné au fiasco. En effet Alec avait remarqué qu'elle était souvent obligée de brider le génie créatif de Magnus et Théodore qui ne semblaient pas avoir le sens des réalités. Elle les rappelait à l'ordre et faisait en sorte que toutes leurs idées loufoques puissent entrer dans un budget pourtant serré.

Catarina dut le pousser gentiment vers la porte lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir. Alec détestait laisser un travail inachevé. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la pause déjeuner du lendemain pour finaliser le budget et mettre à jour les derniers comptes.

 _18h10- Parking de Liberty High_

En sortant sur le parking pour rejoindre sa jeep, Alec remarqua Magnus qui tournait autour d'une vieille voiture. Il continua à l'observer tandis qu'il déverrouillait sa portière. Visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entendit le jeune homme pester puis essayer de faire démarrer la voiture. Le bruit qui s'éleva du moteur indiqua sans aucun doute un échec. Alec hésita un instant avant de monter dans sa voiture et de rouler vers le Senior en détresse. En arrivant à son niveau il le découvrit la tête plongée dans le capot. Alec se racla la gorge et s'empressa de détourner le regard du postérieur qui s'agitait devant ses yeux.

\- Tu as besoin que je te dépose quelque part ? Demanda-t-il.

Il vit Magnus se diriger vers lui. Il paraissait contrarié et n'avait pas l'air ravi de le voir. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû proposer son aide finalement.

\- Ce serait très serviable de ta part de me déposer chez moi. Répondit Magnus avec un sourire tellement faux qu'Alec regretta sa question. Il se pencha malgré tout pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager.

\- Pas de soucis, monte. L'invita Alec avec un signe de tête.

Le Senior s'installa à côté d'Alec en donnant l'impression qu'il aurait souhaité être partout sauf ici. Il croisa les bras et s'enferma dans un silence obstiné. Alec sortit du parking avec lenteur puis se tourna vers son passager pour lui demander leur destination. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait habiter Magnus. Celui-ci lui répondit froidement en desserrant à peine les dents et Alec programma le GPS. Il n'était encore jamais allé dans ce quartier de la ville.

L'ambiance dans la voiture était carrément glaciale et Alec ne savait pas quoi dire pour améliorer les choses. Il fut tenté d'allumer la radio pour combler le silence qui le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise, mais il rassembla tout son courage pour tenter d'engager la conversation.

\- Euh... Alors... Tu... Je... Enfin... Peut-être que...

\- T'arrive pas à adresser la parole à une tapette finalement ? T'es moins courageux quand t'es pas entouré de ta meute de gros beauf à ce que je vois ? T'as perdu ta langue Lightwood ? T'as peur que je te saute dessus peut-être ? Oh ! Ou que je te contamine peut-être ? C'est ça hein ? T'as peur de devenir un pédé ? Le coupa hargneusement Magnus.

Alec ne sut pas quoi répondre à ce déchainement de violence. Comment se défendre devant de telles accusations ? Magnus paraissait avoir une opinion détestable de lui. Quoi qu'il puisse dire il doutait sincèrement que celle-ci puisse changer. Il courba donc les épaules et se concentra sur la route tandis que le jeune homme continuait à cracher son venin.

\- Tu sais je vous comprends vraiment pas. Quel plaisir vous pouvez avoir à rabaisser les plus faibles ? À les harceler ? C'est parce que vous avez un problème de virilité que vous vous sentez obligé d'être des gros cons ? Vous avez besoin de prouver au monde que vous avez la plus grosse ?

Alec ne pouvait pas véritablement lui en vouloir. Il avait lui-même pu constater la violence dont faisaient preuve certains de ses coéquipiers à l'égard d'élèves comme Miles. Magnus considérait visiblement qu'il faisait partie de ce groupe de harceleurs. Il aurait voulu le détromper mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

A peine arrivés devant chez Magnus, son passager sauta hors de la voiture comme s'il était poursuivi par une horde de chiens sauvages. Avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble décrépi devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés il lui lança une dernière pique :

\- Ne crois surtout pas que je te suis redevable Lightwood !

Alec resta un moment sonné avant de reprendre la route. Les paroles de Magnus l'avaient terriblement blessé. Il rumina de sombres pensées durant tout le trajet pour rentrer chez lui. En arrivant devant la porte il réalisa soudain qu'il aurait souhaité impressionner le Senior. Aux cours des jeudis qu'il avait passé à l'ADLH il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer. Son énergie débordante, ses gestes pleins de grâce et son exubérance l'avaient séduit autant que son efficacité, son calme et son assurance de leader l'avaient intimidé. Il avait passé une bonne partie de ses punitions à le regarder du coin de l'œil et à rêvasser bêtement au lieu de dessiner. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre qu'il était indifférent, mais visiblement le sentiment était loin d'être réciproque.

La seule personne à qui il désirait plaire était justement celle qui semblait le détester le plus au monde. Il devait être maudit.

 _19h30- Maison des Lightwood_

Isabelle se glissa discrètement dans la chambre d'Alec avec une offrande sous forme de crème glacée.

\- Salut grand frère. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur son lit sans attendre sa permission, comme d'habitude.

\- Ça va Izzy et toi ? Répondit-il en se décalant pour lui faire plus de place.

\- Très bien. Les entrainements avec les Tigresses se passent bien et Méliorn est adorable avec moi. Affirma Isabelle avec un grand sourire.

Alec se renfrogna un peu. Son enquête sur Méliorn n'avait rien révélé de potentiellement inquiétant mais c'était un Senior et sa sœur était bien trop jeune pour sortir avec un garçon de 18 ans. Malheureusement elle n'était pas de son avis et après une mémorable dispute où elle l'avait accusé d'être surprotecteur et paranoïaque il avait promis d'être plus conciliant.

\- Allez Alec, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu fais une tête de déterré depuis que tu es rentré à la maison. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose. Commença Isabelle en prenant la voix gentille qu'elle utilisait toujours quand elle voulait lui soutirer des confidences. Elle lui tendit une grosse cuillère et le pot de Ben & Jerry's en continuant : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Lydia ?

\- Non pas du tout. Et puis de toute façon on va au bal en tant qu'amis, je te l'ai déjà dit. Soupira Alec avec exaspération.

Tout le monde semblait penser que Lydia et lui sortaient ensemble et il en avait marre de devoir toujours les détromper.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Isabelle.

Alec l'observa avec attention. Elle paraissait sincèrement préoccupée et elle le regardait anxieusement. Avec un petit soupir il plongea sa cuillère dans le pot de glace. Isabelle obtenait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait et même s'il savait qu'elle l'avait volontairement piégé pour le faire parler il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'inquiéter.

\- C'est juste un mec à l'association. Tu sais l'ADLH. Je les aide tous les jeudis et... Expliqua un peu laborieusement Alec. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et il ne savait pas vraiment comment raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans la voiture.

\- Oui je sais. Et alors ? Reprit vivement Isabelle avec un air impatient et intrigué.

\- Et bien j'ai croisé Magnus, le président de l'asso, sur le parking. Il n'arrivait pas à démarrer sa voiture alors je lui ai proposé de le ramener.

\- Oh ! S'écria Isabelle avec enthousiasme, tout en plongeant sa cuillère dans le pot de glace. Et ensuite ?

\- Et bien il a accepté mais il n'avait pas l'air content. Je crois qu'il me déteste parce qu'il pense que je suis un homophobe qui harcèle les élèves plus jeunes.

\- Ah !

Le visage d'Izzy s'était affaissé et elle paraissait peinée. Alec se mordit la lèvre, elle avait surement entendu plusieurs versions de la bagarre dans les vestiaires mais ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'elle aussi croyait qu'il était homophobe ? Alec sentit un frisson glacé courir sur son dos et il regarda sa sœur avec effroi.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça, pas vrai Izzy ? Demanda Alec avec affolement. Je ne suis pas un harceleur !

\- Bien sûr Alec ! Je le sais. Le rassura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Toute cette histoire ne te ressemble pas. Toute personne te connaissant ne serait-ce qu'un peu sait que tu n'es pas capable d'une telle chose. Je suis persuadée que Bryce t'a entrainé dans une dispute dont tu ne voulais pas et que tes mots ont dépassé ta pensée. Et si Magnus te connaissait je suis sure qu'il n'y croirait pas non plus. Tu as essayé de lui expliquer ?

\- Non je n'ai pas pu. Il était tellement en colère... Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Souffla Alec avec tristesse.

Devant l'air peiné de son frère Isabelle lui rendit le pot de glace et lui assura que Magnus changerait d'avis en apprenant à le connaitre. Elle affirma que Méliorn était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et qu'elle pourrait lui demander de lui glisser un mot en sa faveur. Alec prit un air horrifié et refusa tout net qu'elle s'en mêle d'une quelconque manière. Ils finirent la soirée en discutant de tout et de rien tout en dégustant la totalité de la crème glacée.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Nos petits cœurs ont été brisés par l'épisode 18 et malheureusement le 19 n'a rien arrangé... Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre pour se remonter un peu le moral !  
_

 _Bonne lecture à tous :D N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis !_

* * *

 **Explications – POV Magnus**

 _27 octobre 2016_

 _18h10 Gymnase de Liberty High_

Magnus avait couru partout pendant toute cette semaine. Le bal approchait à grands pas et il s'était plié en quatre pour que tout soit fini à temps ce soir. En jetant un regard au gymnase il ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Tout était presque fini. Il ne resterait que quelques décorations à accrocher ça et là et à installer le buffet le jour J.

Il allait prendre la parole pour féliciter son équipe pour leur efficacité quand son regard fut attiré par Miles. Ce dernier avait un sourire timide sur le visage et il semblait être en pleine discussion avec Alexander Lightwood. Il fronça les sourcils... Qu'est-ce que...

\- Hey Mister President ! Maïa lui avait presque sauté dessus, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Avoue que ce gymnase n'a jamais été aussi beau !

Magnus lui sourit en retour et acquiesça. Il détourna son attention de Miles et se promit de le coincer avant qu'il ne parte pour éclaircir la situation. Il allait répondre à Maïa quand Théodore entoura leurs épaules de ses bras et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Magnus.

\- Ah j'ai hâte d'être à dans quatre jours pour voir la _Hallowqueer_ battre son plein !

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point ce nom avait été le sujet d'un vaste débat de plusieurs jours. Avec un sourire amusé, il se rassura en visualisant les noms ridicules qu'ils avaient évité. Revenant à la réalité, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et laissa un sifflement aigu s'échapper de ses lèvres. Quand il eut l'intention de tous les bénévoles, des membres de l'association mais aussi des élèves inconnus au bataillon qui étaient venus prêter main forte pour cette dernière journée de préparation, il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Je tenais à personnellement vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour que la _Hallowqueer_ puisse voir le jour ! Vraiment un immense merci à vous ! Merci à Clary pour les illustrations des invitations, merci à Théodore pour ses idées farfelues mais qui ont toujours bien fonctionné, merci à Catarina pour nous avoir forcé à respecter le budget. Merci à Miles de nous avoir trouvé un super DJ et enfin merci à Maïa qui vous a fliqué à la perfection pour que vous soyez d'une efficacité redoutable ! Bonne soirée à tous et n'oubliez pas de passer le mot autour de vous. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Les bénévoles rirent de bon cœur à sa boutade et commencèrent à se disperser pour rentrer chez eux. Magnus discutait tranquillement avec Théodore, Maïa et Catarina quand il vit du coin de l'œil Miles se diriger vers la sortie. Il accrocha son regard et au moment où le jeune homme lui fit un signe de salut, Magnus l'invita à les rejoindre. Intimidé de se retrouver en présence du président, de la vice-présidente, de la trésorière et de Théodore, Miles se rapprocha en remontant timidement ses lunettes. Quand il fut enfin à leur hauteur, Magnus lui sourit gentiment.

\- Je t'ai vu parler à Lightwood, il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ?

Miles fronça les sourcils. Il semblait ne pas comprendre sa question. Presque étonné qu'il puisse croire que quelque chose s'était mal passé avec le footballeur. Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux et bafouilla.

\- Bah... C'est que... J'aurais dû le dire plus tôt mais... Je croyais que tu étais au courant... Alexander ne m'a jamais rien fait. Il a même essayé de me défendre une fois... On s'entend plutôt bien en fait...

Magnus fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Lightwood ne serait pas aussi détestable que ce qu'on lui avait laissé croire ? Il était perdu... Et il commençait à s'en vouloir. Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à ses trois acolytes. Catarina le regarda d'un air étrange et haussa les épaules.

\- Il est plutôt très sympa oui. Il m'a aidé plusieurs fois sans que je lui demande... Il m'a même aidé en dehors de sa punition. Elle sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de reprendre avec un petit sourire. Et il ne dessine pas si mal !

Magnus ne comprenait plus rien. Aux vues de ce que lui avait dit monsieur Garroway et de son appartenance aux Eagles, il lui avait semblé clair que Lightwood était un connard comme un autre mais à priori il avait tout faux. Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois avant de la refermer. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste accusateur vers Catarina et Miles qui se tenaient côte à côte.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je l'ai pourri pendant plus d'un mois sans aucune raison valable ?

\- Oui enfin... Il est quand même mêlé à une histoire d'insultes homophobes, Magnus !

Théodore venait d'intervenir les sourcils également froncés. Il avait toujours été intransigeant sur ce genre de sujet et Magnus le comprenait... Mais il avait traité Lightwood qui avait tout du gentil garçon et qui était serviable avec Miles de la même façon que cette ordure de Bryce. Il passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux.

\- Quand je pense qu'il m'a ramené en voiture la semaine dernière et que je lui ai parlé comme à un chien... Je l'ai même pas remercié...

\- QUOI ?

Théodore et Maïa s'étaient retournés d'un bloc vers Magnus et Catarina et Miles lui lançaient un regard ébahi. Devant leur insistance, Magnus leur raconta l'effroyable moment qu'il avait fait passer à Alexander le jour où sa voiture avait décidé de le lâcher... Il s'en voulait énormément à présent d'avoir fait de son séjour à l'ADLH un enfer. Il se promit de s'excuser dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

 _28 octobre 2016_

 _17h53 - un couloir de Liberty High_

Aujourd'hui Magnus avait pris une grande décision. Puisque Raphaël semblait vouloir l'éviter à tout prix depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il avait une dent contre lui, Magnus allait le confronter en public. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Ce n'était peut-être pas son idée la plus fine ni la plus ingénieuse mais si Raphaël voulait jouer au con, il jouerait au con. En plus de ça, il avait un costume de vampire qui attendait ses dernières retouches depuis une semaine et ça exaspérait Magnus au plus haut point. Et il était hors de question que Raphaël l'évite pendant la _Hallowqueer._

Il allait regarder à nouveau sa montre quand la sonnerie de la dernière heure de cours retentit. La porte à côté de laquelle il se tenait s'ouvrit et laissa un flux d'élèves se déverser dans le couloir. Quand il aperçut la silhouette familière de son ami, il l'attrapa par le bras pour le mettre à l'écart. Comme il l'avait supposé, Raphaël sursauta et essaya de se soustraire à sa poigne. D'un air bougon, il marmonna.

\- Lâche moi Magnus, il faut que j'aille à l'entrainement je vais être en retard.

\- Hors de question ! Il faut qu'on parle Raphaël, ça ne peut plus durer.

Plus rapide que lui, merci au football américain, Raphaël dégagea son bras et lui donna un coup d'épaule pour l'écarter de son chemin. Magnus se retrouva collé à un casier dans un bruit de ferraille. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits sous quelques regards inquiets, il vit Raphaël disparaître au coin d'un couloir.

Ah oui ? Il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là ? Très bien. Sans prendre le temps de rassurer les quelques élèves qui s'étaient arrêter pour l'aider, il prit la direction du stade et des vestiaires de l'équipe des Eagles.

Une fois arrivé devant le bâtiment, il colla son oreille à la porte. Tous les joueurs semblaient être arrivés et il entendit Raphaël mettre en garde ses coéquipiers sur l'humeur massacrante du coach et rire aux éclats. Bien. Sans en attendre d'avantage, il poussa la porte avec force et fit une entrée fracassante dans le vestiaire. Comme il l'avait espéré, tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers lui et le silence s'était abattu sur la pièce.

Magnus serra la mâchoire et les poings en fronçant les sourcils. Il repéra Raphaël au fond de l'installation et s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant en prenant soin de faire claquer la semelle de ses docs sur le carrelage.

\- RAPHAËL SANTIAGO ! Arrivant à sa hauteur, il appuya un index menaçant sur son torse en grognant ce qui fit reculer Raphaël. Il savait qu'il avait merdé. NOUS AVONS BESOIN D'AVOIR UNE CONVERSATION ET CROIS MOI TU N'Y ÉCHAPPERAS PAS PLUS LONGTEMPS. TOI, MOI, CE SOIR APRÈS L'ENTRAINEMENT. ET TU N'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À ENCORE ME PLANTER COMME UN CON SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUE.

Se calmant doucement, il remit en place sa chemise en flanelle et sa mèche rebelle. D'un pas digne, il se dirigea vers la sortie du vestiaire et avant de disparaître derrière la porte, se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe (à demi équipée) « Messieurs, bon entraînement. » Et il claqua la porte sur ses talons avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir.

 _20h19 - un banc proche du stade_

Magnus était assis sur un banc à l'écart du stade, sous un lampadaire. Il avait profité de devoir attendre Raphaël pour confectionner le nœud papillon qui devait compléter son costume de vampire. Il attaquait sa dernière couture quand il entendit la porte des vestiaires grincer. Il releva la tête de son ouvrage et fixa l'obscurité. Il vit la silhouette familière regarder à droite et à gauche sans le voir et sortir son portable. Il remarqua aussi un autre joueur lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Quand Raphaël lui sembla seul, il siffla doucement dans ses doigts pour attirer son attention. Raphaël fit volte-face et se dirigea vers lui d'un air résigné. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur Magnus sût que cette conversation n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Raphaël se planta devant lui et lui lança un regard dur, les mains posées sur la bandoulière de son sac de sport.

\- Ne recommence jamais ça. Tu m'as mis dans une situation merdique. Alec m'a demandé si on sortait ensemble et Bryce a encore fait sa tête de con.

Magnus fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette façon de lui parler. Décidant de rester calme pour l'instant, il prit une voix posée.

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Et puis de ce que j'ai compris tu t'es mis dans la merde tout seul.

Il affronta quelques secondes Raphaël du regard avant que celui-ci ne capitule et ne vienne s'assoir à ses côtés. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en grommelant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Magnus ?

\- Pourquoi ?

La voix de Magnus était dure. Il ne plaisantait pas avec ce sujet et avec cette situation dans laquelle Raphaël était enlisé jusqu'au cou. Il y eu quelques instants de silence avant que Raphaël ne soupire avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ok ? On n'a pas de thunes, ma mère se défonce toute la journée, elle est presque incapable de remplir un papier convenablement. Ils ont menacé de nous couper les aides pour le loyer... Et avec cet enfoiré qui lui pique tout son blé... On n'a plus rien. On n'a plus rien Magnus tu comprends ? J'ai essayé de me trouver un job tout ce qu'il y a de plus légal ok ? Mais avec les entraînements c'est impossible de faire correspondre les horaires... Alors ouais j'ai merdé. Mais c'est de l'argent facile et ça nous permet de vivre... J'suis pas majeur et je ne veux pas que ces enfoirés des services sociaux me placent à l'autre bout du pays... J'ai pas le choix...

La voix de Raphaël mourut dans un sanglot étouffé. Perturbé par la tristesse de son ami, Magnus déposa doucement le nœud papillon qu'il avait réalisé à côté de lui avant d'entourer Raphaël de ses bras. À sa surprise, il se cramponna à son sweat et enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Démuni, Magnus lui caressa doucement le dos.

Il se rappela avec un pincement au cœur que malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire en le voyant avec sa carrure musclée et son regard déjà mature aux vues de ce qu'il avait vécu dans ses jeunes années, Raphaël était encore un simple adolescent. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant quelques minutes avant que Raphaël ne se soit complètement calmé et qu'il s'écarte de Magnus en s'essuyant le nez dans la manche de son teddy. Il remercia Magnus d'un signe de tête. Cette soirée allait être longue. Magnus en avait la certitude. Il y passerait la nuit s'il le fallait mais il devait convaincre Raphaël d'arrêter ses conneries.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Tellement hâte d'être à demain pour le final de la saison 2 ! Attendre la saison 3 va être une véritable torture !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos follows et vos commentaires ! On espère que la suite vous plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :3  
_

* * *

 **Menaces, excuses et confidences - POV Alec  
**

 _Jeudi 27 octobre 2016_

 _17h30- Bureau de l'ADLH_

C'était le dernier jour de punition d'Alec. Il en arrivait presque à le regretter. Après tout cette punition n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'il l'avait craint. Il s'était même rapproché de certains membres de l'association comme Miles ou Catarina, qu'ils n'auraient certainement jamais rencontré autrement.

Et puis dessiner avec Clary était plutôt agréable. Il avait le sentiment de s'être amélioré et ses dessins semblaient plus aboutis, plus vivants.

Il avait toujours adoré les fleurs aussi ne s'était-il pas privé de peindre d'immenses champs de fleurs sauvages sur la plupart des affiches sur lesquelles il avait travaillé. Il avait aussi remarqué que Magnus et Théodore appréciaient particulièrement les décors colorés aussi s'était-il efforcé de rendre chaque affiche éclatante de vie.

Alec était d'ailleurs en train d'ajouter une nuance de rouge sur l'une de ses pivoines lorsque Magnus surgit soudainement derrière lui. Il sursauta tellement fort que le pinceau lui échappa des mains en laissant une trainée rouge sur son passage. Alec entendit Magnus émettre un son réprobateur avant de s'éloigner. Il semblait qu'Alec soit incapable d'agir naturellement lorsqu'il était dans les parages et il se mettait toujours dans des situations impossibles.

Du coin de l'œil il le vit papillonner d'une personne à l'autre dans un tourbillonnement d'excitation nerveuse. Il agitait les mains avec fièvre en lançant des ordres. Il était tellement beau en commandant ses troupes qu'Alec ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit Alec dans son observation et il se tourna vers Clary qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

\- Allez Alec on a encore du travail si on veut que tout soit prêt à temps pour le bal ! Le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

Alec hocha la tête et se remit à dessiner, tâchant d'atténuer la trace rouge pour qu'elle se fonde naturellement dans le décor fleuri.

 _Vendredi 28 octobre 2016_

 _18h15- Vestiaires de Liberty High_

Alec avait enlevé son tee-shirt et était en train d'attacher ses protège-genoux tout en discutant avec ses coéquipiers. Clay était surexcité car Hannah, une fille plus âgée, avait accepté d'aller au bal avec lui. Justin qui allait au bal avec Jessica se demandait ce qu'il porterait comme costume alors que Jace envisageait en toute modestie des ailes d'ange.

Soudain, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit avec fracas et une tornade brune en franchit le seuil. Alec eut du mal à reconnaitre Magnus tant il semblait furieux. Il s'avança d'un pas bruyant et pendant un instant Alec craignit d'être la raison de sa colère. Il avait beau chercher il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui mérite les foudres du jeune homme mais après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il lui hurlait dessus sans raison apparente.

\- RAPHAËL SANTIAGO ! Cria-t-il d'une voix effrayante. NOUS AVONS BESOIN D'AVOIR UNE CONVERSATION ET CROIS MOI TU N'Y ÉCHAPPERAS PAS PLUS LONGTEMPS. TOI, MOI, CE SOIR APRÈS L'ENTRAINEMENT. ET TU N'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À ENCORE ME PLANTER COMME UN CON SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUE.

Après cet éclat il se rajusta avec calme puis se dirigea vers la porte avant de lancer un « Messieurs, bon entraînement. » comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Un silence abasourdi plana dans les vestiaires avant que tout le monde ne se mette à parler en même temps.

\- Mais c'est qui ce type ? Lança Jace complètement sidéré par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- Il est taré ! S'exclama Bryce qui se reçut un regard furieux de la part de Raphaël.

Alec ne se risqua à aucun commentaire de peur d'envenimer la situation. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Visiblement il s'était trompé, le petit copain de Magnus n'était pas Théodore mais Raphaël. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son coéquipier sorte avec un homme. Il avait entendu dire qu'il était asexuel mais peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur.

 _20h10- Stade de Liberty High_

Alec finissait de s'étirer après un entrainement particulièrement difficile. Le coach Garroway avait été d'une humeur de chien et il leur avait crié dessus durant toute la séance, les poussant à se dépasser, à courir plus vite et plus longtemps.

Malgré son épuisement Alec n'avait pas réussi à oublier la scène qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans les vestiaires. La curiosité le tiraillait et lorsque les joueurs commencèrent à sortir du terrain il se rapprocha de Raphaël avec l'intention de le questionner. Il le connaissait depuis deux ans maintenant et même s'ils n'étaient pas véritablement amis ils s'étaient rapprochés en jouant ensemble à des postes complémentaires. Il était nécessaire qu'ils se coordonnent sur le terrain ce qui supposait une certaine complicité.

Après quelques remarques anodines sur l'entrainement et sur leur stratégie pour le prochain match, Alec posa finalement la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

\- Tu vas au bal avec Magnus ?

\- Euh ouais, il m'emmène en voiture. Répondit Raphaël avec un air surpris devant cette question personnelle, Alec n'était d'habitude pas du genre indiscret.

\- Ah d'accord. Alors c'est ton cavalier ? Chercha à savoir Alec.

\- Euh non. Répondit Raphaël après un temps de pause. Il avait l'air étonné de cette question, comme si la seule idée de Magnus et lui formant un couple était ridicule.

\- Ah ok. Désolé d'avoir demandé. Il avait l'air vraiment enragé alors j'espère que ça ira. Dit Alec avec un sourire embarrassé.

\- Ouais j'espère aussi. Lui répondit Raphaël. Il avait les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude et Alec eut la soudaine envie de le réconforter.

\- Je suis sûr que ça ira. Sois honnête avec lui et il te pardonnera surement. Affirma-t-il avec une assurance qu'il ne possédait pas vraiment. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien et que les deux jeunes hommes se réconcilieraient.

\- Merci mec. Répondit Raphaël en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

 _Lundi 31 octobre 2016_

 _18h35- Maison des Lightwood_

Alec soupira en regardant sa montre. Izzy monopolisait la salle de bain depuis une bonne décennie et Jace râlait à cause du poids de ses ailes. S'ils ne partaient pas bientôt ils arriveraient en retard au bal caritatif et c'était absolument hors de question. Il avait passé un mois à aider à l'organisation de l'Hallowqueer alors il refusait de ne pas être là à l'heure.

Isabelle avait déclaré qu'une fête ne commençait jamais à l'heure et qu'il fallait toujours arriver en retard à ce genre d'événements si on ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un total looser. Pourtant Alec n'avait pas été convaincu par cet argument qui lui semblait bien trop arrangeant pour l'éternelle retardataire qu'était sa sœur. Il lui cria encore une fois de se dépêcher en tambourinant à la porte.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ? Elle était magnifique quoi qu'elle porte et elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de passer des heures dans la salle de bain pour paraitre éblouissante.

Il se rendit dans le hall et vérifia dans un miroir d'appoint que ses oreilles étaient à leur place. Lydia avait choisi un costume de Catwoman et lui avait demandé de porter un costume coordonné. Izzy avait cherché à le persuader de porter un pantalon en cuir, des cuissardes, des gants-griffes et un fouet mais devant son air épouvanté elle s'était finalement contenté de lui prêter les oreilles de chat qu'elle avait acheté au Comic Con l'année dernière. Elles étaient noires et pelucheuses et même si Alec ne l'avouerait jamais il les aimait beaucoup. Il avait toujours voulu avoir un chat mais ses parents s'y étaient fermement opposés.

Il allait remonter pour houspiller sa sœur et la trainer hors de la salle de bain lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. En allant ouvrir il découvrit Clary, radieuse dans son costume d'ange.

\- Salut Alec ! Tu es très élégant. Le salua-t-elle en détaillant son costume.

\- Salut. Merci beaucoup, tu es très belle aussi. La complimenta-t-il. Le nœud papillon ne fait pas trop ?

\- Non pas du tout. Tu es parfait. Le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

Alec entendit alors quelqu'un dévaler les marches de l'escalier et Jace surgit derrière lui. Il s'écarta précipitamment pour ne pas se faire frapper par les larges ailes du jeune homme. Les laissant seuls il remonta les escaliers et il s'apprêtait à toquer de nouveau à la porte de la salle de bain quand Izzy en sortit. Elle était absolument splendide. Ses cheveux étaient noués artistiquement pour dégager son cou gracile. Elle portait un diadème et une robe longue d'un brun chatoyant. Son maquillage discret mettait en valeur ses grands yeux noirs.

\- Tu es superbe Izzy ! La félicita-t-il. Une vraie fée ! Méliorn va en tomber à la renverse. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci grand frère. Rougit-elle. Tu n'es pas mal non plus même si je maintiens que tu serais canon dans un pantalon en cuir.

Alec se contenta de rire en levant les yeux au ciel avant de lui tendre galamment la main. Isabelle à son bras, il prit la direction du hall d'entrée. Méliorn était arrivé et il leva les yeux vers eux. Alec eut du mal à se retenir de rire devant l'expression de poisson hors de l'eau qu'il arborait. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir une apparition divine et il dévorait Isabelle des yeux. En s'approchant de lui avec Izzy Alec sentit une pulsion protectrice s'emparer de lui.

\- Bonsoir Méliorn. Le salua-t-il d'un ton un peu guindé et en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Juste pour ton information saches que si tu fais souffrir ma sœur d'une quelconque façon je te tue. Comme tu le sais Jace et moi faisons partie de l'équipe de football américain et on n'a pas peur de se battre quand cela s'avère nécessaire.

Alec sentit plus qu'il ne vit Jace se poster derrière lui d'un air menaçant en acquiesçant.

\- Alec ! Franchement ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Protesta Izzy. Méliorn je suis désolée... Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Mes frères peuvent être un peu protecteurs parfois.

Alec évita le coup qu'elle tenta de lui porter dans les côtes et continua :

\- Je le mets seulement au courant des risques auxquels il s'expose.

Avant qu'Izzy ne puisse s'insurger de nouveau, Méliorn s'avança et prit la parole :

\- Il n'y a aucun souci Isabelle. Je peux comprendre qu'ils cherchent à te protéger. Mais je vous assure que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je tiens vraiment à elle et jamais je ne la ferais souffrir volontairement. Assura Méliorn avec un air particulièrement sérieux.

Alec lui tapa sur l'épaule et annonça qu'il était l'heure de partir. Izzy ronchonna un peu en disant qu'ils seraient en avance mais elle accepta de grimper dans la voiture en même temps qu'eux.

 _19h02- Parking de Liberty High_

Après avoir garé la Jeep, Alec se dirigea à grands pas vers le gymnase. Lydia l'attendait déjà devant les portes et il s'empressa de s'excuser pour son retard. La jeune fille était sublime dans son costume de Catwoman. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été savamment bouclés et ils rebondissaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il lui offrit son bras et ils firent leur entrée ensemble.

A peine les portes franchies ils furent assaillis par Tyler, l'un des photographes du _What's up Liberty ?_ qui leur demanda de prendre des poses et de sourire à la caméra. Très mal à l'aise Alec se plia malgré tout à l'exercice. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Clary et Jace entrèrent et que Tyler changea de cible.

Lydia le poussa gentiment vers le buffet en admirant les décorations et les projecteurs qui donnaient au gymnase une atmosphère agréable et tamisée. Elle l'interrogea sur le travail qu'il avait effectué pour l'association et Alec commença à se détendre.

 _21h02- Gymnase de Liberty High_

À son grand étonnement Alec passait une bonne soirée. Lydia était une compagne parfaite et ils s'entendaient mieux qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. Enjouée et bavarde, elle le divertissait tout en ne lui donnant pas l'impression d'être un parfait abruti incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Ils avaient passé un moment avec Izzy, Méliorn, Clary et Jace puis ils s'étaient dispersés dans la salle. Alec avait également croisé Catarina et Miles avec qui il avait discuté un moment. C'était agréable de penser qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble pour créer ce bal et le voir se concrétiser lui donnait un délectable sentiment de fierté.

Lydia et lui discutaient du prochain match des Eagles et de la nouvelle chorégraphie des Tigresses quand Alec sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans ses fesses. Il sursauta violemment et se retourna brusquement. Il resta abasourdi par la vision qui s'offrit à lui : Magnus portait des cornes et il était diablement séduisant.

Complètement paralysé par la surprise Alec sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller tandis qu'il détaillait le costume absolument époustouflant du président de l'ADLH. Non seulement il portait le même pantalon moulant rouge que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sur les gradins du stade, mais aussi une chemise tellement échancrée qu'elle en était presque obscène et une boucle d'oreille si belle qu'il en deviendrait fétichiste.

Il tentait de reprendre ses esprits quand la salutation de Magnus lui fit perdre toute la contenance qu'il avait réussi à conserver. Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ou il l'avait bien appelé « beau gosse » ?

Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Il devait avoir l'air complètement pathétique et il lança un regard désespéré à Lydia.

\- Euh... Salut Magnus. Marmonna-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas trop bredouiller. Tu connais Lydia ? Magnus, Lydia. Lydia, Magnus. Il fit de grands gestes entre eux dans le vain espoir d'avoir l'air naturel et non pas totalement idiot.

Heureusement Lydia mit fin à son calvaire en prenant la parole. Il aurait surement encore prononcé deux-trois fois de plus leurs prénoms respectifs avant de trouver quelque chose de sensé à dire.

\- Hey Magnus ! Ça va ? Ton discours était sensas' bravo ! S'exclama-t-elle en embrassant le jeune homme sur la joue.

Ils se connaissaient ? Cette interaction plongea l'esprit d'Alec dans le chaos avant qu'il ne se rappelle que Lydia était également en dernière année et qu'elle devait donc avoir quelques cours en commun avec le Senior.

\- Tout se passe bien ? Vous appréciez votre soirée ? Demanda Magnus.

Incapable de répondre Alec ne put que le regarder avec impuissance. Il avait toujours eu du mal à communiquer mais là devant le garçon qui lui plaisait et sa cavalière il était littéralement muet. Une grosse boule d'anxiété semblait avoir élu domicile dans sa gorge et il ne pensait pas être capable de s'en débarrasser de sitôt.

Il se tordit les mains avec désespoir, parfaitement conscient qu'il avait l'air d'un imbécile fini. Mais pourquoi était-il venu lui parler ? Ne le détestait-il pas ? Le train de ses pensées dérailla lorsque Magnus posa sa main sur lui et son cœur rata un battement.

\- Écoute Alexander, je voulais m'excuser. Je t'ai traité comme un moins que rien pendant tout ce mois alors que je n'aurai pas dû. Je pensais que tu étais comme les autres, à harceler plus faible que toi mais on m'a récemment informé que j'avais tout faux. Alors vraiment je m'excuse. Je sais à quel point je peux être insupportable quand je m'y mets. Sans rancune ?

Quoi ? Il s'excusait ? Alec n'y comprenait plus rien, il nageait en pleine confusion et son cerveau n'était plus capable de trier les informations. Par automatisme il hocha la tête pour indiquer à son interlocuteur qu'il l'avait entendu bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de bien saisir la situation.

Magnus se recula et sourit à Alec, détruisant le peu de santé mentale qu'il lui restait. Un tel sourire devrait être illégal. Et puis de toute façon depuis quand Magnus lui souriait-il à lui ? Avait-il pénétré une dimension parallèle sans s'en rendre compte ?

\- Bonne soirée les amoureux, amusez-vous bien ! Leur lança-t-il d'un air ravi avant de se détourner d'eux.

Alec resta immobile quelques minutes en clignant des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? Il se tourna vers Lydia en quête de soutien. Elle paraissait se retenir d'éclater de rire et elle lui lança un regard désolé.

\- Oh Alec ! Je suis désolée mais c'était hilarant !

Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur le buffet pour attraper une bière. Boire lui occuperait les mains et lui permettrait peut-être de retrouver un peu de sa dignité perdue.

\- Allez Alec ne fais pas cette tête ! Il s'est excusé de t'avoir mal jugé, est-ce que ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Et puis ce n'était pas si terrible vraiment...

Alec lui jeta un regard agacé, il était évident qu'elle ne disait ça que pour le rassurer et même si cela partait d'une bonne intention il ne s'en sentait que plus pitoyable.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave je t'assure. Lui affirma-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Tu es un gars en or et il est juste un peu lent à s'en rendre compte.

Elle le regardait avec compassion et Alec commença à paniquer. Est-ce qu'elle avait deviné son attirance pour Magnus ? C'était impossible ! Il n'était pas si transparent !

Remarquant l'inquiétude d'Alec et semblant en deviner instinctivement la cause Lydia se rapprocha de lui pour pouvoir chuchoter. Elle lui promit que son secret était en sécurité et qu'elle n'en parlerait jamais à personne sans son accord.

Lydia lui raconta que son frère ainé avait été jeté de la maison par ses parents à cause de son homosexualité. Elle en avait été très peinée et elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Depuis elle s'était engagée en tant que bénévole dans différentes associations LGBT+ et elle lui confia qu'elle était également membre de l'ADLH. Elle espérait pouvoir un jour renouer le contact avec son frère.

Lorsque son amie Aline, directrice du journal _What's up Liberty High ?_ , lui avait parlé des rumeurs sur la sexualité d'Alec elle s'était inquiétée qu'il ne soit outé contre son gré et qu'il doive faire face à l'intolérance de son entourage. Elle avait donc décidé de se rapprocher de lui pour découvrir s'il était vraiment homosexuel et l'aider si nécessaire. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait proposé d'être son cavalier pour l'Hallowqueer.

Un peu sonné par toutes ces révélations Alec n'eut pas le courage de nier les hypothèses de la jeune fille. Elle avait découvert son secret et il en ressentait étrangement plus de soulagement que d'inquiétude. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un mot après l'autre, Alec commença à se confier à elle, lui ouvrant son cœur et déversant une partie de ses angoisses dans ses bras réconfortants. Lydia l'écouta avec attention une grande partie de la soirée et lorsqu'Alec se sentit mieux elle l'invita à danser.

Sur la piste de danse elle lui proposa de lui servir d'alibi. En effet elle n'avait pas menti et était amoureuse d'un élève déjà en couple avec l'une de ses amies. Sortir avec lui serait une façon de tourner la page sans que personne ne se doute de cet amour interdit. Cela permettrait de faire taire les rumeurs sur l'orientation sexuelle d'Alec une bonne fois pour toutes. Celles-ci avaient déjà commencé à faiblir lorsque les autres élèves avaient découvert qu'ils iraient au bal ensemble et Lydia ne doutait pas qu'elles disparaitraient définitivement après l'annonce de leur mise en couple.

Alec hésita. D'un côté cette offre généreuse lui permettrait de mettre fin aux commérages et il n'aurait plus à se soucier de repousser les avances de jeunes filles en émoi, d'un autre côté il était réticent à l'idée d'utiliser Lydia de cette façon, cela ne lui semblait pas très juste et même plutôt hypocrite.

La jeune fille le laissa réfléchir tranquillement avec un gentil sourire. C'était vraiment une fille bien. Alec savait qu'elle ne trahirait pas ses confidences et qu'elle souhaitait réellement l'aider. Quoi qu'il choisisse elle serait là pour lui. C'était un sentiment réconfortant.

\- D'accord. Finit par répondre Alec. Mais on se contentera de se tenir par la main dans les couloirs et de manger ensemble. Et si tu ressens ne serait-ce que la moindre étincelle pour un autre garçon alors tu me le dis immédiatement et on met fin à tout ça. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de vivre une belle histoire.

\- Cela me convient parfaitement. Et cela vaut pour toi aussi ! Si tu veux je t'aiderais à séduire Magnus et quand tu te sentiras prêt je t'encouragerai à faire ton coming out pour vivre ta belle histoire. Lui déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Alec rougit violemment et s'apprêta à protester lorsqu'un brouhaha envahit la salle. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Ils croisèrent Jace qui paraissait absolument furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Ce salopard de Bryce a violé une fille dans les buissons dehors ! Le coach a appelé la police et une ambulance.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Lydia en blêmissant.

Alec se sentit nauséeux. Il avait toujours su que Bryce était une ordure mais il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné d'un crime si grave. Dire qu'ils s'amusaient tous tandis qu'une fille vivait la pire soirée de sa vie à quelques mètres d'eux. Il se dirigea en titubant vers les toilettes. Il entendit Jace crier son nom et il sentit bientôt son bras ferme s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et le soutenir jusqu'au lavabo. Il resta silencieux pendant qu'Alec se passait de l'eau sur le visage.

\- Tu veux que je conduise ? S'enquit-il finalement.

Sans un mot Alec lui tendit les clefs de la jeep. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie où ils retrouvèrent Isabelle, Méliorn, Lydia et Clary qui les attendaient. Alec serra Izzy dans ses bras et souhaita une bonne nuit aux autres avant qu'ils ne montent tous en voiture.

La soirée était finie.

 _Mardi 1er novembre 2016_

 _14h- Maison des Lightwood_

Alec avait profité de ce jour férié pour se lever tard. Il était rare qu'il fasse la grasse matinée mais la soirée d'hier avait été riche en émotions et il avait eu besoin de repos. Maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé il s'était lancé dans la rédaction d'une dissertation sur _Moby Dick_ pour le cours de littérature. Il entamait la dernière partie de sa démonstration lorsqu'il entendit toquer à sa porte.

\- Oui ? Répondit-il, un peu contrarié d'être interrompu.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda Isabelle.

\- Oui bien sûr entre. Répondit-il.

Isabelle entra dans sa chambre et se pencha sur son épaule pour lire ce qu'il écrivait.

\- C'est juste une dissert' pour le cours du coach. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Izzy ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Non tout va bien. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette hier soir.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Cette histoire est horrible. Et toi comment te sens-tu ?

\- Oh tu sais, un peu choquée mais bon... Éluda-t-elle. Et sinon ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

\- Oui c'était bien avant que... Enfin... Ma soirée s'est bien passée oui.

Alec constata l'expression curieuse de sa sœur et soupira. Il ne s'en tirerait pas avec une impression globale, elle attendait qu'il lui fasse un rapport complet et avec les détails s'il vous plait.

\- Il s'est passé un truc un peu bizarre.

\- Oh ! Quoi ? Raconte ! Le pressa-t-elle.

\- Magnus, tu sais le type qui m'avait engueulé quand je l'avais raccompagné chez lui. Il est venu pour s'excuser.

\- Oh c'est super ça !

\- Oui, enfin c'était étrange mais oui on dirait qu'il ne pense plus que je suis un gros connard.

\- Et avec Lydia alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui très bien. C'est vraiment une chic fille. D'ailleurs on a décidé de sortir ensemble. Annonça Alec sans prendre de pincettes.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Pourquoi ? tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! S'exclama Izzy complètement affolé.

Alec la regarda d'un air confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle réagissait avec trop de véhémence pour une nouvelle qui lui semblait si peu surprenante.

\- Je voulais attendre que tu m'en parles mais là c'est trop ! Je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher ta vie ! S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

\- Écoute Alec je sais.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- C'est pas grave d'être gay Alec ! On est au 21ème siècle merde !

\- Hein... Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Izzy ?

\- -Écoutes je suis au courant d'accord ? Et ça ne change rien ! Je t'aime et je me fiche de savoir qui tu aimes. Je veux que tu sois heureux et ce n'est pas avec Lydia que ça arrivera.

\- Oh ! Euh... Je...

Alec ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration d'amour fraternel si inattendue. Devait-il chercher à nier ? N'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ? Sa sœur semblait avoir deviné son secret et peut-être même depuis des lustres. Lui mentir plus longtemps serait complètement inutile et ce serait un manque de respect à l'intelligence d'Izzy.

\- En fait Lydia m'a proposé de sortir avec elle pour me servir de couverture. Elle est au courant et elle veut m'aider. Grâce à elle je n'aurais pas à subir les commérages et les tentatives de drague.

\- Oh ! Vraiment ? C'est super ! Je savais que Lydia était cool ! S'exclama Izzy en souriant d'un air soulagé. Et pour Magnus alors ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Devant le silence gêné de son frère Izzy éclata de rire et lui promit son aide pour séduire le jeune homme.

 _Mercredi 2 novembre 2016_

 _12h- Cafétéria de Liberty High_

Alec vit Izzy et Lydia se diriger vers lui d'un pas confiant, elles arboraient le même sourire terrifiant qui proclamait au monde qu'elles avaient pris une résolution et qu'elles étaient déterminées à la tenir.

\- On a un plan ! Annonça Izzy à Alec.

Devant son regard terrorisé les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un coup d'œil complice. Alec était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou...


	8. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour à tous ! On espère que le final de la saison 2 ne vous a pas trop plongé dans la déprime post série !  
En tout cas voici un petit chapitre du bal du point de vue de Magnus et promis... La semaine prochaine les choses sérieuses vont commencer :p_

 _Allez, je me tais : Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Hallowqueer - POV Magnus**

 _31 octobre 2016  
_

 _18h03 - Chambre de Théodore Fell_

Magnus s'observait dans le miroir. Il était très content de son apparence pour la _Hallowqueer._ Il avait opté pour un costume de diable... Mais diable à sa sauce. Il avait revêtu un pantalon en similicuir d'un rouge profond et une chemise en flanelle noire avec un décolleté plongeant qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de son nombril et laissait apparaître les lignes de ses pectoraux et la naissance de ses abdos. Il avait agrémenté sa tenue d'un pentacle en argent qui reposait sur son torse accroché à une longue chaîne. Il portait également une boucle d'oreille longue qui venait caresser son cou et représentait une croix à l'envers. Il avait chaussé une paire de plateformes noires et arborait fièrement une paire de corne aussi rouge que son pantalon sur ses cheveux qu'il avait teint en noir pour l'occasion. Il les avait laissés lisses et coiffés de manière à ce qu'ils ne retombent que d'un côté de son visage. Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, il se rapprocha de la glace et observa avec attention son maquillage. Ses yeux étaient charbonneux et mettaient parfaitement en valeur ses lentilles ambrées qui lui donnait des yeux de chats. Il passa distraitement son doigt au coin de son œil pour effacer une petite bavure d'eyeliner. Il fit un sourire étrange et s'assura qu'aucune trace de rouge à lèvre noir n'avait déteint sur ses dents. Parfait. Il passa sa langue sur ses incisives d'un air satisfait.

\- Mais oui t'es beau honey !

Magnus se retourna tout sourire vers son meilleur ami qui arborait fièrement un pyjama une pièce à l'effigie d'une licorne. Théodore avait également pris le parti de peindre ses lèvres en hommage au drapeau arc-en-ciel et semblait surexcité à l'idée de la soirée à venir. D'un geste vif il attrapa un trident diabolique qui reposait contre le montant de la porte et le lança à Magnus qui le rattrapa de justesse.

\- Allez zou ! On doit encore passer prendre Raphaël et Catarina. Et il est hors de question qu'on arrive en retard !

Attrapant la feuille pliée en quatre sur lit de Théodore qui contenait son discours, Magnus suivit son ami jusqu'à sa voiture. À peine dans le véhicule, Théodore déjà presque hors de contrôle, alluma la radio et poussa le bouton de volume à fond avant de démarrer. Comme prévu, ils passèrent récupérer Catarina qui avait opté pour un costume de poupée démoniaque et Raphaël qui avait revêtu le costume de vampire que Magnus avait passé plus d'un mois à lui confectionner. Il lui allait à ravir et Théodore semblait de son avis aux vues des regards qu'il lui lançait à la dérobée. Son ami était définitivement irrécupérable.

 _20h43 - Gymnase de Liberty High_

La musique résonnait dans le gymnase, la fête battait déjà son plein et les visages souriants qui l'entouraient ne faisait que confirmer à Magnus que tout était plutôt bien parti pour que ce bal d'Halloween caritatif soit une réussite. Quand il reporta son attention sur l'estrade où Tony se donnait du mal pour trouver les tubes qui feraient danser les lycéens, il fut pris d'une vague de panique. Comme le voulait la tradition, le président de l'ADLH devait faire un discours devant tous les fêtards et comment dire... Il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il aurait préféré se noyer dans la sangria plutôt que prendre la parole. Théodore dut remarquer son manque de motivation car il se posta devant lui. Il épousseta ses épaules et rajusta la chemise sur le torse de Magnus avant de lui donner une gentille claque sur la joue.

\- Allez tu vas tout déchirer ! Ton discours est cool. T'inquiète !

Magnus avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de prendre la parole en public pour défendre ses idées mais là c'était différent... Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit sa feuille de sa poche et gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Tony. Ce dernier lui lança un regard entendu et coupa progressivement le son de la musique sous les protestations des élèves. Magnus attrapa un micro et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Désolé d'interrompre vos séances de drague mais la tradition veut que je fasse un discours sur la tolérance alors... Autant le faire avant que vous soyez tous bourrés ! Ne me regardez pas avec cette tête. On sait très bien que vous avez planqué de l'alcool fort un peu partout... Mais promis je ne dirais rien de plus à nos deux chaperons ! D'ailleurs faites un tonnerre d'applaudissements à Monsieur Garroway et Madame Fairchild sans qui on ne nous aurait pas laissé faire cette soirée caritative !

À sa grande satisfaction, les élèves applaudirent à sa demande. Avant que la clameur ne se calme, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille. Il savait ce qui le stressait. Il détestait faire des discours tout fait. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il froissa la feuille en boule et la jeta par dessus son épaule avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Quand le silence fût à peu près revenu, il reprit la parole.

\- J'avais préparé tout un long discours sur le vivre ensemble mais enfin de compte je pense qu'il ne servirait à rien. Je vais essayer d'être le plus concis possible. Regardez-vous les uns les autres, allez-y, observez-vous. Remarquez vos ressemblances et vos différences. Regardez à quel point les petits détails, les différences de vos voisins les rendent uniques. Mais pourtant ils sont comme vous, un cœur qui bat avec un corps semblable au votre en tout point. Nous sommes tous uniques mais pourtant tous les mêmes. Alors je n'ai qu'un message à vous faire passer ce soir, que vous soyez blanc, jaune, noire ou multicolore, que vous soyez Hétéro, Homo, Bi, Trans ou Asexuel soyez bienveillants les uns envers les autres et ne laissez pas la haine triompher.

Magnus marqua une pause et remarqua avec plaisir que son discours semblait avoir eu son petit effet. Un silence plein d'émotion s'était abattu sur le gymnase. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là. Mais il avait envie de rajouter un petit plus. Un petit plus politique qu'il n'avait en théorie pas le droit de formuler. Mais il prendrait le risque d'être sermonné, plus tard.

\- Une dernière chose : à tous ceux qui ont l'âge de voter dans une semaine... Ou même aux autres si vous voulez essayer de convaincre autour de vous : ne votez pas pour le parti de la haine. Ne votez pas pour un homme qui a bâti sa fortune sur l'humiliation. Ne votez pas pour Trump. Ou faites-le. Mais en connaissance de cause. Il n'est pas notre avenir, il est notre fin. La fin d'une belle société inclusive qui commençait enfin à voir le jour.

Il y eu un silence encore plus pesant que ce qu'il aurait espéré jusqu'à ce que Théodore et Maïa qui s'étaient regroupés au fond du gymnase ne lance une vague d'applaudissement et de cris d'approbation. Magnus embrassa rapidement la salle du regard et remarqua quelques visages fermés mais dans l'ensemble le message semblait être passer et les élèves semblaient être de son avis. Par-dessus le vacarme, il reprit une dernière fois la parole.

\- Désolé si j'ai plombé l'ambiance mais maintenant amusez-vous ! C'est un ordre !

Il finit son discours par un clin d'œil à la foule et une révérence théâtrale. Se sentant plus léger, il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Tony et descendit de l'estrade en sautillant. Il avait dans l'idée de rejoindre Théodore, Catarina et Maïa qui lui faisaient de grands gestes au fond du gymnase mais son regard fût attiré par un autre groupe de personne. Il venait de repérer Alexander Lightwood dans un coin près d'un buffet en pleine conversation avec une jolie blonde déguisée en Cat Woman... Lydia Branwell. En voyant le visage du brun, il se rappela de la façon dont il lui avait parlé ces derniers temps et de ce que lui avait dit Miles et il fut rongé par la culpabilité. Il s'avança vers lui et un mince sourire amusé étira ses lèvres quand il remarqua qu'Alexander arborait un costume d'une grande classe qui perdait toute sa crédibilité à cause de deux petites oreilles de chat toutes pelucheuses posées sur sa tête. C'était tout à fait adorable et il ne douta pas un instant qu'elles aient eu leur petit effet sur Lydia. Alexander lui tournait maintenant le dos, toujours en pleine conversation. Sans s'embêter avec les convenances qui auraient voulu qu'il s'excuse de les interrompre, il piqua vivement les fesses de Lightwood du bout de son trident pour attirer son attention. Ce dernier sursauta violemment et se retourna vers Magnus avec de grands yeux tels ceux d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Un large sourire amical étira les lèvres de Magnus.

\- Salut beau gosse !

Malgré les éclairages stroboscopiques qui balayaient la salle, Magnus jura voir les joues d'Alexander s'empourprer. Il arqua légèrement un sourcil au moment où le Junior ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de formuler un phrase complète en bafouillant.

\- Euh Salut Magnus... Tu connais Lydia ? Magnus ? Lydia.

Il observa d'un air amusé les yeux d'Alexander aller de Lydia à lui. Il semblait assez gêné par la situation. Mais heureusement pour lui, Lydia vola à son secours en faisant une bise à Magnus.

\- Hey Magnus ! Ça va ? Ton discours était sensas' bravo !

Magnus la gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant. Lydia était une chic fille, il l'aimait bien. Sur le ton de la conversation, il leur demanda comment se passait leur soirée et s'ils s'amusaient bien. Lydia voulu laisser la parole à Alexander mais il semblait comme paralysé et tordait maladroitement ses mains comme si elles pouvaient l'aider à disparaître. Il ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur Magnus. Ce dernier se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Alexander avait vraiment un comportement étrange. Mais aux vues de ce qu'il lui avait fait enduré, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Sans laisser le temps à Lydia de voler une nouvelle fois à son secours, il posa une main amicale sur le bras du sportif et installa un petit sourire d'excuse sur ses lèvres.

\- Écoute Alexander, je voulais m'excuser. Je t'ai traité comme un moins que rien pendant tout ce mois alors que je n'aurai pas dû. Je pensais que tu étais comme les autres, à harceler plus faible que toi mais on m'a récemment informé que j'avais tout faux. Alors vraiment je m'excuse. Je sais à quel point je peux être insupportable quand je m'y mets. Sans rancune ?

Lightwood semblait complètement sonné mais il hocha doucement la tête en signe d'approbation. Comprenant que tout était arrangé, Magnus retira sa main et sourit à nouveau au couple. Il recula d'un pas et avant de se fondre dans la foule pour rejoindre ses amis, il leur lança d'un ton enjoué : « Bonne soirée les amoureux, amusez-vous bien ! ». Et il tourna les talons à la recherche de Théodore et Catarina, maintenant que son discours était passé, il voulait lui aussi profiter de la fête et danser jusqu'à ce que ses pieds lui réclament une trêve.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

 _Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu particulier, c'est le point de vue de Raphaël lors de la soirée Hallowqueer._

 _ **Attention : ce chapitre mentionne un viol et de la violence physique. Il peut être difficile à lire, voire choquer. Nous avons indiqué le passage pour ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire.**_

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !_

* * *

 **Une sacrée ombre au tableau - POV Raphaël  
**

 _31 octobre 2016_

 _22h11 - Gymnase de Liberty High_

Raphaël ne se sentait jamais à sa place dans ce genre de soirées. Une part de lui lui intimait de s'amuser mais l'autre le mettait en garde. Alors qu'il adorait danser, il s'obligeait à rester à l'écart. Il savait à quel point ses gestes pouvaient être mal interprétés. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où une fille avait cru qu'il lui faisait des avances juste parce qu'ils avaient commencé à danser ensemble et il n'aimait pas briser les espoirs et encore moins devoir se justifier sur son manque d'attirance. Être asexuel dans un monde hyper sexualisé n'était jamais simple surtout quand on était le Full Back d'une équipe de football américain. Alors la plupart du temps, il passait ces soirées adossé dans un coin avec un ou deux membres de l'équipe qui n'aimaient pas danser ou qui n'étaient simplement pas d'humeur.

Ce soir, il était avec Jeff qui semblait vouloir noyer sa déception dans la sangria. Raphaël avait très bien remarqué qu'il avait un faible pour sa tutrice Lydia Branwell et que la voir au bras d'Alec était loin de le ravir. Mais il n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Il n'avait jamais ressenti l'amour ou l'attirance physique donc il était assez mal placé pour lui donner le moindre conseil. Alors il le soutenait comme il le pouvait en lui donnant parfois un coup de poing fraternel dans l'épaule et en l'écoutant patiemment se lamenter en hochant la tête. Raphaël porta son regard sur le gymnase. Tout le monde avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser.

Il était heureux pour Magnus que son bal caritatif soit un succès. Il le chercha du regard et le trouva, évidemment, en train de danser de façon tout à fait suggestive avec Théodore. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Ces deux-là étaient irrécupérables. Il se rappelait encore de la période où ils avaient été en couple. Ça avait été un enfer. Ils se mettaient constamment la misère, se séparant dans les larmes toutes les semaines avant se retrouver dans des grandes effusions d'amour et de baisers passionnés. Et puis un jour, ils avaient décidé de rester amis et... Depuis leur relation était devenue platonique et plus aucune ombre ne venait noircir le tableau. Mais après réflexion, Raphaël se rendit compte que de l'extérieur leur relation pouvait paraître très ambiguë. Il secoua la tête en souriant. Sortant de son état léthargique, il s'excusa auprès de Jeff.

\- Désolé de t'abandonner mec, il faut que j'aille m'en griller une. Tu veux venir prendre l'air ?

Comme il s'y attendait, Jeff refusa d'un signe de tête, son regard triste fixé sur Lydia. En haussant les épaules, Raphaël décolla son dos du mur et il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers l'une des sorties du gymnase. Il poussa la porte et sentit avec un certain soulagement le vent frais de la nuit caresser son visage. Il se rendit seulement compte que l'atmosphère à l'intérieur était étouffante. Il s'écarta de quelques pas de la porte et s'adossa à un mur avant de fouiller dans l'une des poches de son costume pour en tirer un paquet de Pall Mall. Du bout des lèvres, il attrapa une cigarette et l'alluma avant de remettre le paquet à sa place et d'expirer ce doux poison avec une grande satisfaction. Si le coach le voyait, il en prendrait pour son grade. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une deuxième bouffée quand il entendit des pas précipités venir dans sa direction. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant, un jeune homme visiblement horrifié se diriger vers lui. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Raphaël reconnut un élève de sa promo. Il portait un t-shirt jaune sans doute tout droit sorti d'une série geek. Il était incapable de retrouver son nom.

\- Oh mon dieu... Raphaël... Je... Oh mon dieu... L'aider... Oh mon dieu...

Wow. Il ne comprenait rien à rien. Le pauvre avait l'air vraiment paniqué. Ses bras faisaient de grands gestes affolés et ses yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir rester en place. Avec des gestes lents, Raphaël écrasa sa cigarette contre le mur et jeta son mégot au loin d'une pichenette. Toujours aussi calmement, il saisit le jeune homme par les épaules et le secoua légèrement pour lui remettre les idées en place. Réellement inquiet pour sa santé mentale, il plongea son regard à travers les verres grossissants de ses lunettes pour entrer en contact avec les iris bruns.

\- Ça va mec ?

Son interlocuteur sembla comme électrocuté par sa phrase. Il cessa de gesticuler et resta un moment interdit, ses yeux toujours en contact avec ceux de Raphaël. Il aurait presque juré qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Puis semblant reprendre ses esprits, le jeune homme à lunettes cligna trois fois des yeux avant de regarder Raphaël de la tête aux pieds.

\- Pas du tout ! J'étais parti chercher un pull dans ma voiture et j'ai vu... Oh seigneur... J'ai vu Bryce Walker avec une fille...

Raphaël installa un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres et lâcha les bras de son vis à vis.

\- Oh alors c'est juste ça ? Il en faut peu pour t'impressionner, se moqua gentiment Raphaël.

\- TU N'Y ES PAS DU TOUT !

Le jeune homme venait de lui hurler dessus en s'accrochant désespérément à sa veste. Raphaël remarqua à cet instant qu'il le dépassait de quelques bons centimètres.

\- Tu ne comprends pas... Elle est complètement ailleurs ! Elle doit avoir trop bu... Ou j'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle n'est pas consentante... Je... Je crois que Bryce est en train de la violer.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme avait un air si dégouté et horrifié sur le visage qu'il fut convaincu de sa sincérité. L'enculé ! Il n'avait jamais apprécié Bryce. Il l'avait toujours trouvé d'une connerie affolante et d'un manque d'éducation flagrant, un bon gros beauf violent et complètement irrespectueux. Réalisant enfin l'ampleur de la situation, il pressa son vis à vis de le conduire à Bryce, il était peut-être déjà trop tard. La panique sembla donner une force insoupçonnée au jeune homme car Raphaël eut du mal à le suivre mais il finit par le rattraper. Il fixait avec dégoût un bosquet de buissons qui ornait la cour du lycée.

 **Début du passage**

Il entendit immédiatement des bruits de protestation étouffés ainsi que des grognements rauques qui ne laissaient pas place au doute. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Raphaël contourna le bosquet et la scène qu'il découvrit lui donna un haut le cœur. Bryce était étalé de tout son long sur une jeune femme qui semblait à la fois ailleurs mais aussi effroyablement présente. Ses yeux embués par l'alcool semblaient implorer de l'aide et ses mains affaiblies par l'ivresse tentaient en vain de repousser le corps de son agresseur. Sa bouche déformée par la douleur et la terreur laissait échapper des suppliques à briser le cœur. Le sang de Raphaël ne fit qu'un tour. Les dents serrées, il se précipita sur Bryce. Il agrippa le col de sa veste avec force et le tira en arrière avant de le pousser avec violence loin de la jeune fille. Il jeta un regard à la victime et vit avec soulagement que le jeune homme à lunettes était déjà à son chevet. Très bien, Bryce aurait donc toute son attention. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de se relever en chancelant, tentant maladroitement de remonter son pantalon. Quand il releva la tête et qu'il croisa le regard de Raphaël, il fut pris d'une rage folle.

\- T'es complètement con mec ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! On passait un super moment !

Raphaël grogna de colère. Un bon moment ? Sans laisser le temps à Bryce d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, il se précipita sur lui et lui envoya son poing dans la figure avec toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Raphaël sentit les os du nez de Bryce se briser sous ses doigts et presque aussitôt une fontaine de sang jaillit de ses narines. Bryce tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur. Raphaël aveuglé par une colère sourde, lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il vit avec satisfaction Bryce se rouler en boule en grognant. Il s'apprêtait à remettre le couvert quand une voix le sortit de sa folie vengeresse.

 **Fin du passage**

\- Raphaël... Il faut qu'on les emmène à Garroway et qu'il appelle la police.

Délaissant Bryce, il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'avait alerté, la jeune fille se tenait contre lui et se cramponnait à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Raphaël acquiesça silencieusement et s'agenouilla près du corps tremblant de Bryce. Il le saisit à nouveau par le col et le força à se mettre debout.

\- En route gros porc, siffla Raphaël entre ses dents.

 _23h10 - Devant le gymnase de Liberty High_

Les gyrophares des voitures de police et de l'ambulance illuminaient la nuit. La majorité des élèves étaient sortis du gymnase pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Leur curiosité avait un côté malsain. Raphaël s'était éloigné le plus possible de la cohue sans la perdre de vue. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il jeta un regard à ses mains, elles tremblaient encore légèrement.

Après avoir arrêté Bryce, Raphaël et son acolyte d'une nuit étaient revenus vers le gymnase et ils avaient trouvé des renforts. Ils avaient appelé la police et Raphaël avait été pris à part par une femme policière qui lui avait posé des questions sur le déroulement des évènements. Une fois sa déposition enregistrée la jeune femme lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin de quelque chose d'un air réconfortant mais Raphaël avait décliné son offre. Plus il se tenait loin des forces de l'ordre mieux il se portait. Il avait enfoncé les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'était éloigné d'un pas nonchalant.

Maintenant il observait de loin la suite des évènements. Il repéra Magnus qui avait l'air sur le point de faire un malaise, il était livide et le coach Garroway lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule pour le réconforter. Pour se changer les idées, il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma d'un geste rapide. Il avait besoin de décompresser. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de vider son esprit des images atroces qu'il avait vu. Mais il les rouvrit presque aussitôt quand il entendit une branche craquer près de lui. Il fronça les sourcils mais se détendit lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette qui venait dans sa direction. Le jeune homme se posta à côté de lui. Il avait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, comme lui quelques instants plus tôt et il perdit lui aussi son regard sur la foule s'agglutinant autour des forces de l'ordre.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé, marmonna-t-il sans le regarder.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir réagi si vite, renchérit Raphaël de façon sincère. Si tu n'étais pas venu chercher de l'aide peut-être qu'on aurait jamais entendu parlé de cette histoire.

Ils restèrent pendant plusieurs minutes à observer les élèves du lycée au loin dans un silence seulement entre coupé par le crépitement de la cigarette de Raphaël. Quelle drôle de nuit. Se perdant dans ses pensées, Raphaël ne put s'empêcher de remercier le ciel de l'avoir poussé à sortir à ce moment-là. S'il ne s'était pas éclipsé pour fumer tranquillement, peut-être que le jeune homme à lunettes n'aurait trouvé personne pour le prendre au sérieux et... Raphaël frissonna à cette pensée. Son mouvement sembla réveiller son acolyte puisque ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec un sourire triste. Il lui tendit la main.

\- En fait... Je m'appelle Simon Lewis. Enchanté.


	10. Chapitre 10

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ;) Les choses commencent à avancer mais on n'est pas encore sorti de l'auberge..._

 _Eclat d'Etoile : Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste ! Tes reviews nous font chaud au cœur ! Oui Bryce est un sale type et après avoir vu 13 reasons why on avait envie de lui régler son compte et Raphaël s'est gentiment proposé pour lui mettre une raclée ^^ On adore le Saphaël aussi et on voudrait leur écrire une histoire qui aurait lieu dans le même univers que cette fic mais on préfère avancer le Malec d'abord pour ne pas se disperser._

 _N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos impressions ça nous fait toujours très plaisir et ça nous motive à écrire :)_

 _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 **Un admirateur secret - POV Magnus  
**

 _Mardi 2 novembre 2016_

 _12h12 - Cafétéria de Liberty High_

Magnus savait pertinemment qu'il avait une tête horrible. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille à se morfondre dans son lit en regardant _The Real Housewifes_ et en mangeant de la crème glacée pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil le soir du bal. Il se sentait incroyablement mal et coupable de ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille. Quand Garroway était venu le chercher et lui avait expliqué la situation, il avait lutté de tout son être pour ne pas tourner de l'œil ou vomir sur les chaussures vernies de son professeur. Il avait même hésité à venir au lycée ce matin... Mais il avait pris son courage à deux mains et il se trouvait maintenant assis devant Raphaël qui avait une tête sûrement aussi horrible que la sienne. Il avait les yeux enfoncés et le regard lointain.

Magnus se mordilla la lèvre en jouant pensivement avec une tomate cerise solitaire qui trainait dans sa salade qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler. Raphaël avait affronté bien pire que lui et pourtant il semblait beaucoup mieux le vivre. Malgré son air hagard, il mangeait tout à fait normalement et il arrivait même à sourire aux gens qui le saluaient. Magnus admirait sa force de caractère... Mais en réfléchissant un peu, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ce détachement, il l'avait sûrement développé à cause de son enfance bien plus que difficile. Magnus fut tiré de ses pensées quand un jeune homme brun à lunettes se rapprocha de leur table un plateau à la main et se racla la gorge d'un air un peu embarrassé. Lui aussi avait les traits tirés d'une personne qui a trop réfléchi et qui n'a pas bien dormi.

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux m'assoir ?

Raphaël leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres quand il désigna la place à côté de Magnus.

\- Bien sûr Simon, assied-toi.

Simon... Magnus fit tout de suite le rapprochement. Raphaël lui avait raconté sa version de cette soirée de l'enfer. Simon était la personne qui l'avait prévenu. Se sentant subitement de trop, il se leva rapidement.

\- Prends ma place si tu veux, j'allais y aller de toute façon. À plus tard Raphaël.

Il adressa un signe poli au jeune homme qui s'était assis face à son ami et s'éloigna. À contre cœur, il jeta le contenu de son plateau avant de le poser sur le dépose plat. Il détestait le gâchis alimentaire mais à l'heure actuelle, il était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

D'un pas las, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. Il lui restait presque une heure à tuer. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il prit la direction des bureaux de l'ADLH. Au moins là-bas il serait seul et ne serait pas obligé de subir les piaillements des Freshman Year qui parlaient du viol comme du dernier potin people de l'année.

Alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac pour retrouver les clés du bureau, quelqu'un l'apostropha de l'autre côté du couloir. Il se retourna et vit Miles qui lui faisait de grands signes. Magnus soupira discrètement. Il aurait vraiment voulu être seul. Tant pis.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher pendant qu'il poussait la porte de l'ADLH. Quand Miles arriva à sa hauteur, il remarqua que le jeune homme semblait rayonnant. Il se tenait plus droit que d'habitude et avait un petit sourire heureux qu'il semblait avoir du mal à effacer. Magnus l'invita à entrer avant de s'assoir sur son bureau et de lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

\- Dis-moi ça à l'air d'aller pour toi ?

Miles lui offrit un sourire franc. Il chercha du regard un endroit où s'assoir avant de changer d'avis, il semblait bien trop excité pour tenir en place.

\- Tu te rends compte que Bryce est parti ? Mon pire cauchemar a mis les voiles... Ils l'ont enfin viré ! J'suis tellement heureux putain !

Miles se tapa le front du plat de sa main comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Magnus fronça les sourcils. Dans un sens il comprenait la joie de Miles mais d'un autre il ne comprenait pas une seule seconde que l'on puisse se réjouir de ce qui venait de se passer. D'une voix beaucoup plus froide et dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il reprit la parole.

\- Une fille s'est faite violer... Et tu es heureux ? Est-ce que tu t'entends ?

Magnus le fixait à présent d'un regard noir. Miles perdit presque instantanément son sourire et se tordit les mains avec violence. Magnus aurait juré voir ses yeux devenir subitement humides. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard oscillant entre la culpabilité et l'inquiétude avant de bafouiller.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas... Je... Désolé.

Devant l'air encore consterné de Magnus, Miles resserra son emprise sur la bretelle de son sac à dos et tourna les talons avec une rapidité déconcertante. Quand la porte du bureau se referma, Magnus passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Décidément tout allait de travers en ce moment.

 _Lundi 7 novembre 2016_

 _11h58 – Couloir de Liberty High_

Les bras chargés de différentes versions de son book, Magnus sortit du cours d'art avancé de Madame Fairchild accompagné de Théodore, Catarina et Méliorn. Ce dernier s'était lancé dans un long monologue sur la scénographie qu'il jugeait douteuse de la dernière pièce de théâtre de son père. Magnus, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées. Sa professeure d'art semblait persuadée qu'il trouverait facilement une école avec un travail de cette qualité mais... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il avait déjà sondé le terrain l'année dernière auprès des universités et il n'avait eu aucune réponse satisfaisante. Soit le jury était enthousiasmé par ses réalisations mais ses notes n'étaient pas assez bonnes, soit les frais de scolarités étaient clairement hors de sa portée. Il arriva devant son casier en soupirant. Il était en train de ranger précieusement ses books quand il fut sorti de ses pensées par le coude de Théodore qui s'enfonçait discrètement dans ses côtes. Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à son ami qui semblait profondément choqué.

\- Ferme doucement ton casier et regarde à trois heures, lui chuchota le jeune photographe.

Sans vraiment comprendre les raisons du comportement de Théodore, Magnus lui obéit. En suivant ses instructions, il croisa le regard de Lightwood qui semblait le fixer avec... Intensité ? Quand il se rendit compte que Magnus l'avait repéré, il lui sourit d'une façon tout à fait étrange. Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire crispé et forcé. Magnus resta un moment interdit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé comprendre exactement ? Il arqua un sourcil et se tourna à nouveau vers Théodore qui haussa les épaules devant sa question muette. Se rappelant de l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre pendant son mois de punition, Magnus ne put se résoudre à laisser Alexander sans aucun signe de sa part. Avec un manque de conviction extrême, il lui fit un léger signe de la main.

\- Euh... Bonjour ?

A son grand étonnement, le sportif sursauta et rougit violemment avant de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée d'un pas rapide. Magnus resta un moment interloqué. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Il se retourna dans l'espoir de comprendre la raison de la fuite de Lightwood mais le couloir était pratiquement vide...

\- Ok... Alors ça c'était vraiment chelou, s'exclama Théodore.

Il semblait aussi perdu que lui. Ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Vraiment étrange.

 _Mardi 8 novembre 2016_

 _12h11 – Couloir de Liberty High_

Magnus venait d'assister au cours de littérature de Monsieur Garroway. Au grand plaisir de Catarina, qui suivait ce cours avec lui, ils avaient étudié les poètes français. Pendant toute la durée du cours, Catarina avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux en entendant leur professeur parler de Baudelaire et Verlaine. Magnus l'avait rarement vue aussi attentive. Il avait aussi remarqué une lueur triste naître dans son regard quand ils avaient abordé la lecture d'un poème parlant d'un amour impossible. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis de mener sa petite enquête. Il adorait Catarina mais elle était si réservée qu'elle ne parlait que très rarement d'elle, même à ses meilleurs amis.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria pour le déjeuner et qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Catarina le stoppa sans crier gare en lui attrapant vivement le bras pour le tirer en arrière. Sans le ménager, elle l'attira devant son casier.

\- Oh regarde Magnus !

Elle avait parlé d'une voix aigüe, cette voix que prenait les filles quand elles trouvaient quelque chose absolument adorable. Magnus regarda avec étonnement la porte de son casier. Quelqu'un avait glissé la tige d'une magnifique fleur à l'intérieur de façon à ce que seules les pétales soient visibles. Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui. Son casier était visiblement le seul à avoir été fleuri. Il se sentit à la fois flatté et extrêmement gêné. Personne n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'attention à son égard... Catarina semblait hypnotisée par la fleur. Sans la quitter des yeux, elle reprit la parole.

\- Ouvre ! Il y a peut-être un mot à l'intérieur !

En fronçant les sourcils, Magnus s'exécuta. Il déverrouilla la porte et fouilla vaguement entre ses cahiers et ses livres au cas où un mot se serait égaré à l'intérieur. Catarina poussa un soupir de déception quand il lui affirma qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que la fleur. Il extirpa la tige de son casier avec délicatesse puis se tournant vers Catarina, il haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un se paye ma tête après tout.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un se serait donné la peine de t'acheter une fleur pour te jouer un vilain tour ? S'exclama Catarina en lui adressant un regard sévère.

Magnus haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il referma son casier et observa la fleur qu'il tenait encore à la main. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il l'accrocha à une boutonnière de sa chemise.

\- Tu sais... On n'est à l'abri de rien de nos jours.

Catarina le réprimanda à nouveau de sa mauvaise foi. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait simplement pas croire à un admirateur secret de peur d'être déçu et blessé. Pendant que Catarina le serinait encore et encore sur le romantisme de la situation et son pessimisme, ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria. Après avoir récupéré un plateau et de quoi se restaurer, ils allèrent rejoindre Théodore qui les attendait seul à une table. Quand Magnus s'assit en face de lui, Théodore se pencha par-dessus les plateaux et observa d'un air amusé la fleur à sa chemise en arquant un sourcil.

\- Oh oh en voilà une bien jolie fleur Magnus ! Où est-ce que tu as déniché ça ?

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à son ami, Catarina le coupa et débita d'un ton mi-professoral mi-réprobateur.

\- Elle était sur son casier. Je pense qu'il a un admirateur secret mais lui ne veut pas y croire. Il pense qu'on se moque de lui. Dis-lui toi que c'est impossible !

Magnus la fusilla du regard. Autant mettre tout le lycée au courant tout de suite ! Bizarrement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que cette histoire s'ébruite et prenne de l'ampleur. Il ne voulait pas se laisser entraîner dans un tourbillon d'optimiste et de spéculation. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver comme un con à avoir espérer une belle histoire romantique alors que le risque qu'il s'agisse d'une blague était bien présent.

\- Je pense qu'il a raison de se montrer prudent. Peut-être que la cuvette des toilettes n'est plus assez satisfaisante pour humilier les gays et qu'un petit malin veut s'amuser à briser des cœurs, s'exprima Théodore après quelques instants de réflexion.

Magnus adressa un regard triomphant à Catarina. Il lui avait bien dit que cette histoire n'était pas nette ! Cette dernière grogna d'agacement et les traita de rabats joie avant de se plonger dans la dégustation de son plat de spaghettis à la bolognaise et de les ignorer ostensiblement.

 _Samedi 12 novembre 2016_

 _15h58 – Stade de Liberty High_

La foule était en liesse. Après un match particulièrement difficile les Eagles avaient réussi à arracher la victoire sur un magnifique Touch Down. Jace Wayland le Quarterback avait fait une passe courte à Raphaël, le Fullback, qui après avoir parcouru quelques Yards à grand renfort de coups d'épaules avait fini par faire une passe mémorable à Alexander Lightwood qui avait profité d'un petit espace pour franchir les barrières de la défense. D'un saut acrobatique, il avait réussi à récupérer le ballon et à courir jusqu'à la Endzone grâce aux crochets qui avaient fait sa renommée. Trop heureux que les Eagles remportent le premier match de la saison, Théodore, Catarina et Magnus s'étaient mutuellement sautés dans les bras en hurlant de joie. Magnus était fier de la partie que venait de disputer Raphaël et il devait bien avouer que Lightwood jouait aussi de mieux en mieux. Reprenant leurs esprits après cette effusion de joie, ils reportèrent tous trois leur attention sur le terrain. Les Liberty's Tigress venaient de faire leur entrée pour célébrer cette victoire pendant que les joueurs se rapprochaient des tribunes pour saluer leurs amis ou simplement faire des accolades à leur coach et coéquipiers.

Magnus chercha Raphaël du regard mais fit une toute autre rencontre. Sous ses yeux, Alexander Lightwood venait d'enlever le haut de son équipement, mettant son torse à nu. Des gouttes de sueur glissaient entre ses pectoraux et le long de ses abdos avant de venir mourir dans la fine ligne de poils qui naissait sous son nombril. Difficilement, il fit remonter son regard vers le visage du jeune joueur. Et ce qu'il vit le ravi tout autant. Les yeux mi-clos, Lightwood s'aspergea d'eau avant de venir passer une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Cette scène avait tout du cliché des teen-movie mais... Magnus avala difficilement sa salive. Bon dieu qu'il était beau.

\- ... Et j'ai fait une sextape avec une licorne.

Sortant violemment de sa contemplation divine, il reporta son attention sur ses amis. Théodore semblait tout aussi sonné que lui mais Catarina les contemplait d'un air agacé. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Essayez de vous contenir. Vous allez inonder le stade à force de baver.

 _19h23 – Café Monet's_

En quittant les tribunes, le trio d'amis avait croisé Méliorn qui était également venu au stade. Avec un sourire conquis, il leur avait avoué être venu pour encourager sa nouvelle petite amie qui faisait partie des Tigress. Il en avait aussi profité pour parler à Magnus d'une nouvelle audition qu'il allait passer dans quelques temps. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau costume. Magnus avait alors proposé d'aller boire un verre chez _Monet's_ pour se détendre et parler plus en détail de cette nouvelle création. Tout le monde avait accepté l'offre avec une vive approbation à l'exception de Théodore qui avait décliné, affirmant qu'il avait un nombre incroyable de photos à trier pour le prochain numéro du _What's up Liberty ?._

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures, qu'ils parlaient avec passion du nouveau costume de Méliorn. Ce dernier donnait des détails sur son personnage à Magnus qui griffonnait des ébauches de projet pendant que Catarina donnait son avis sur le choix des matières et des couleurs. Ils étaient arrivés à un bon compromis. Satisfait du résultat de son ébauche, Magnus posa son calepin sur un coin de table avant d'attraper son éternel verre de lait et d'en boire une gorgée. Après avoir demandé à Méliorn s'il y avait quelque chose à ajouter, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac... Avant de lâcher un juron.

\- Merde ! J'avais oublié que j'avais encore une fleur dans mon sac... Il y a plein de pollen sur le dessin !

D'un air dépité, il extirpa de son sac un bleuet qui semblait avoir vécu la guerre. Du bout des doigts, il le déposa sur la table. Méliorn l'examina d'un air intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec des fleurs dans ton sac ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Magnus allait trouver une excuse minable pour se justifier sans le mettre au courant de la vérité quand il croisa le regard réprobateur de Catarina. Sa façon de lire en lui si facilement était parfois extrêmement flippante. En levant les yeux au ciel, il raconta à Méliorn que depuis le début de la semaine un mystérieux inconnu lui déposait tous les matins une nouvelle fleur dans son casier.

\- Le lendemain de l'élection de... (Il frissonna rien que d'y penser) Trump, il m'a même glissé un mot avec... « Ça ira mieux demain ». Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire... Pourquoi il ne me laisse pas un mot pour qu'on se rencontre ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple ! Du coup j'ai tendance à croire que c'est un canular mais Catarina pense que c'est sincère.

Méliorn lui lança un drôle de regard entre l'amusement et la culpabilité. Il s'adossa plus confortablement au fond de sa chaise avant de croiser ses longues jambes avec élégance.

\- Peut-être qu'il est timide... (Il prit une gorgée dans sa tasse de thé) Ou alors il te parle fleur.

Ce fut au tour de Magnus et Catarina de lui lancer un regard étonné. Il ne devait pas y avoir que du thé dans sa théière. Parler fleur ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait bien pouvoir dire ? S'agenouiller devant un bosquet et murmurer des mots doux aux plantes ? Devant leurs yeux de merlans fris, Méliorn secoua la tête comme s'il avait affaire à de parfaits abrutis.

\- Le langage des fleurs. Peut-être qu'il te parle en langage des fleurs. C'est un très vieux langage utilisé depuis la Rome Antique. Chaque fleur représente une émotion, un message. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de regarder si ça veut dire quelque chose.

 _21h47 – Chambre de Magnus Bane_

Les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles, Magnus écoutait _Perfect illusion_ de Lady Gaga à plein volume remuant la tête en rythme et chantant les paroles en playback. Il était penché sur son carnet de dessins en train de parfaire le costume de Méliorn. Dessiner en musique avait toujours été une sorte d'échappatoire et cela lui permettait de libérer son coup de crayon et son imagination. Quand les dernières notes de la chanson se firent entendre, il observa un instant son dessin. Satisfait, il releva les yeux de son cahier et fronça les sourcils. En face de lui reposait un vase avec trois fleurs. Il manquait le bleuet qu'il avait abandonné chez _Monet's_ mais il l'avait trop amoché pour pouvoir en faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon...

Il fronça les sourcils un peu plus intensément en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Méliorn. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si toutes ces fleurs avaient un message caché ? Il fallait qu'il essaye de savoir... Mais il fut rapidement confronté à un problème de taille. Contrairement à sa mère, il n'avait jamais été doué en matière de plante. Il n'en avait identifié qu'une seul en plus du bleuet... Un petit bouquet de lavande. Arrachant ses écouteurs d'un geste décidé, il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- MAMAN ?

Comme elle en avait l'habitude quand son fils l'appelait à la rescousse, Astina Bane franchit le pas de sa porte en ronchonnant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, chéri ? J'espère que c'est urgent, je vais louper la fin de l'épisode des _Experts_ avec tes bêtises.

Magnus sourit de toutes ses dents à sa génitrice, il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen de l'amadouer. Histoire de mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il adopta l'attitude d'un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

\- Désolé de t'embêter mais... Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié un truc super important pour le cours de poésie. Le prof nous a donné ces fleurs et je dois les identifier pour pouvoir trouver leur signification. Je devais donner leur nom à Catarina ce matin mais avec le match j'ai complètement oublié... Je sais juste que ça (Il montra le vase du doigt) c'est de la lavande.

Devant le regard réprobateur de sa mère, Magnus se sentit coupable de lui mentir à nouveau. Mais il la connaissait par cœur et s'il lui racontait la vérité, elle deviendrait sans doute encore plus hystérique que Catarina et lui demanderait un rapport détaillé des prochains jours... Hors de question. Après avoir réprimandé son fils sur son manque de sérieux, Astina se pencha vers le vase en ajustant ses lunettes.

\- La rose avec les petits pétales, c'est un géranium. Et la bleue une Jacinthe.

Posant une main protectrice sur son épaule, sa mère lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Magnus la remercia, mais il n'avait plus besoin de ses lumières. Il avait largement de quoi entamer ses recherches. Quand sa mère quitta sa chambre, il attira son ordinateur portable vers lui et fila sur internet. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il tomba sur un site qui lui semblait plutôt fiable. Avec un air circonspect, il se mit à chercher la signification des fleurs posées devant lui. Il commença par s'intéresser au géranium, celle qui avait rejoint son casier en premier. D'après le site internet, le géranium était une façon élégante de demander une permission. La permission de quoi ? Magnus fronça les sourcils et se mit à rechercher la signification de la Jacinthe... Peut-être lui apporterait-elle un début d'explication ? A sa grande frustration, le petit mot qui l'avait accompagné était presque l'exacte définition que lui donnait le site, elle était censée apporter du réconfort. Tant pis, il passa à la troisième, la lavande. D'après ce qu'il en comprit, elle exprimait une idée de protection et de prendre soin d'un être cher. Sans être vraiment plus éclairé, il passa à la dernière fleur qu'il avait reçu. « _Je suis timide mais je me soigne. »_ Magnus arqua un sourcil et ne put s'empêcher de penser que si son mystérieux inconnu s'était soigné plus tôt, il ne serait pas dans cette situation ridicule à chercher la signification de telle ou telle plante.

 _Lundi 14 novembre 2016_

 _13h03 – Couloir de Liberty High_

Quand Magnus se dirigea vers son casier après la pause déjeuner pour récupérer ses livres d'histoire, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver une nouvelle fleur qui semblait l'attendre. En la voyant, il ressentit presque du soulagement. Étrangement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que ce rituel cesse. Une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir spécial quand l'autre n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter de ne pas se laisser atteindre par cette supercherie.

Comme à son habitude depuis une semaine, il tira délicatement la fleur pour la faire sortir. Aujourd'hui, elle était d'un orange vif. Il réfléchit un moment avant de casser la tige pour la raccourcir et il la coinça ensuite derrière son oreille. Puis il ouvrit son casier pour récupérer ses livres. Son cœur rata un battement.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas qu'une simple fleur... Il y avait aussi un mot et un chocolat. La main tremblante, il attrapa le petit bout de papier soigneusement plié et l'ouvrit avant de le refermer aussitôt les joues rosies par la gêne. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Théodore ou Catarina ne lui sauteraient pas dessus, il le rouvrit avec précaution.

 _Tu ensoleilles mes journées._

L'écriture était penchée, un peu maladroite mais dégageait une certaine élégance. Dans une tentative un peu désespérée, il essaya de se rappeler s'il avait déjà vu cette écriture. En vain. Quelque peu déçu de ne pas réussir à enfin percer ce mystère, il rangea soigneusement le petit mot dans une poche de son pantalon avant de déballer le chocolat et de l'avaler avec gourmandise. Personne ne serait au courant de ce mot. S'il en parlait à ses amis, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il serait le sujet de dizaine de spéculations... Et peut-être qu'au final, il préférait laisser le temps faire les choses et voir ce qui se passerait ensuite.

 _Mercredi 16 novembre 2016_

 _22h12 – Salle de bain des Bane_

Magnus était en train de se shampouiner les cheveux en se dandinant en rythme sur _Judas_ de Lady Gaga quand il entendit son téléphone vibrer pour la première fois. Les mains pleines de mousse, il décida d'ignorer l'alarme et de se rincer les cheveux. Quand il vibra pour la seconde fois, il était en train de pester contre le savon qui venait de couler dans ses yeux. Il tentait désespérément d'atténuer la brûlure en se passant le jet sur le visage. À la troisième sonnerie, il cherchait à tâtons une serviette derrière le rideau de douche. À la quatrième vibration, il était en train de se battre pour essayer de démêler ses cheveux. Excédé par cette pluie d'alarmes, il décida d'éteindre son téléphone sans y jeter un coup d'œil et il finit de se préparer.

Une serviette autour de la taille, il se brossa les dents avant d'enfiler un caleçon et un vieux t-shirt. Sans le rallumer, il attrapa son portable avant de quitter sa salle de bain et de rejoindre sa chambre. Il n'était pas si tard mais il se sentait épuisé. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit les bras en croix, le regard fixé au plafond. Il grimaça légèrement en repensant à la journée qu'il venait de passer. Sa stratégie pour cacher les petits mots qui accompagnaient à présent les fleurs n'avait pas été un franc succès. Aujourd'hui, Théodore avait réussi à le prendre par surprise et lui arracher le mot des mains avec un air taquin avant de le tendre triomphant à Catarina et en fanfaronnant un insupportable « Je t'avais dit qu'il nous cachait quelque chose ! »

Heureusement pour lui, le mot ne renfermait rien de bien dramatique. Un simple « _Passe une bonne journée »_ qui semblait avoir largement déçu ses deux amis qui devaient s'attendre à un message beaucoup plus évocateur. Il n'empêchait qu'ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à le bassiner avec son admirateur secret. Même Théodore semblait commencer à adhérer à la théorie romantique de Catarina. Se passant une main lasse sur le visage, il se demanda si les vibrations de son téléphone n'étaient pas du fait de Théo qui aurait continuer à le harceler ce soir pour tenter d'avoir de plus amples informations. Pris de remords vis à vis de son meilleur ami, il ralluma son téléphone. A peine eut-il entré son code pin que son portable vibra comme s'il allait rendre l'âme puis se calma en indiquant qu'un numéro inconnu lui avait laissé seize messages. Intrigué, il arqua un sourcil et cliqua sur sa boîte de réception.

 _De +555-0976, 22h12 : Salut_

 _De +555-0976, 22h14 : C'est Alec_

 _De +555-0976, 22h15 : Alexander Lightwood_

 _De +555-0976, 22h17 : Le Halfback des Liberty's Eagles_

 _De +555-0976, 22h23 : C'est Raphaël qui m'a donné ton numéro_

 _De +555-0976, 22h30 : Je voulais savoir comment tu allais_

 _De +555-0976, 22h35 : Comment vas-tu ?_

 _De +555-0976, 22h43 : J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée_

 _De +555-0976, 22h47 : Bonne nuit_

 _De +555-0976, 22h52 : Pardon de t'avoir dérangé._

 _De +555-0976, 22h55 : Tu peux me répondre si tu veux_

 _De +555-0976, 22h56 : Mais tu n'es pas obligé_

 _De +555-0976, 22h58 : Bref_

 _De +555-0976, 22h59 : Bonne nuit_

 _De +555-0976, 23h04 : Encore désolé de t'avoir dérangé_

Magnus sentit tout un tas d'émotions l'assaillir. Il venait de faire le lien. Les regards bizarres, les fleurs, les petits mots... Et maintenant ça ! Magnus avait bien failli y croire. Il avait failli tomber tout droit dans son piège. Il avait failli se laisser amadouer par cette histoire d'admirateur secret alors qu'il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. Il le savait depuis le début putain ! Depuis le début il sentait qu'on essayait de le rouler dans la farine. C'était quoi le but ? L'humilier ? Voir jusqu'où Lightwood pourrait draguer une tapette ? Magnus était furieux. Une partie de lui était profondément blessée et l'autre affreusement en colère. Il se traita mentalement de con avant de donner un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller. Depuis le début il s'en doutait mais il lui avait quand même ouvert une petite fenêtre de tir et il venait d'y déverser toutes ses flèches. Les mains tremblantes de rage, il saisit à nouveau son téléphone.

 _À Raphaël, 23h13 : Pourquoi t'as filé mon numéro à Lightwood putain ?_

C'en était trop. Demain, il irait parler au footballer pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le cœur de Magnus Bane.

* * *

Bon... Vous voulez probablement nous tuer mais promis la suite arrive la semaine prochaine *partent se cacher dans un coin*

Petit lexique du football américain pour mieux comprendre :

1) Crochet : Geste technique qui consiste à effacer un adversaire direct en déportant légèrement le ballon vers un côté puis en accélérant vers l'avant. Le crochet est dit intérieur ou extérieur suivant qu'il est réalisé avec l'intérieur ou l'extérieur du pied. Un joueur peut faire un double, triple crochet s'il déporte le ballon alternativement vers la gauche, la droite, la gauche, etc.

Ici Alec en fait plusieurs à la suite pour éviter les défenseurs adverses.

2) Petite explications des postes : Jace est quaterback, Raphaël joue au poste de fullback et Alec est halfback. Ce sont trois postes d'attaquants qui sont souvent complémentaires, dans le sens où ils agissent ensemble et se coordonnent pour attaquer.

Quaterback : celui qui dirige l'offensive et appelle les jeux, il doit avoir une bonne vision du jeu, un excellent leadership ainsi qu'un calme et un sang-froid à toute épreuve.

Porteurs de ballon - running back : rapides et puissants, leur but est de franchir le rideau défensif adverse. Il existe deux postes de running backs : le demi-arrière nommé halfback (HB), très rapide, et le fullback (FB) plus puissant mais moins rapide en règle générale que le halfback, il est également utilisé comme nettoyeur de la défense devant le halfback.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

 _Merci de suivre notre histoire et de nous laisser des commentaires, ça nous fait très plaisir !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

 _Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 **Comment séduire Magnus Bane - POV Alec  
**

 _Vendredi 4 novembre 2016_

 _16h- Couloirs de Liberty High_

Alec avait protesté, il avait supplié, puis il avait tenté de marchander et en désespoir de cause il avait même menacé. Malheureusement Izzy et Lydia étaient inflexibles. Maintenant qu'il leur avait confessé son attirance pour Magnus il était coincé. Elles le harcelaient pour qu'il agisse et elles ne manquaient pas d'idées. Alec se demandait si toutes les filles se transformaient en folles furieuses dès qu'il était question de romance ou si elles n'étaient qu'un cas particulier.

Lorsqu'Izzy avait parlé d'arriver devant chez Magnus dans une calèche tirée par quatre chevaux blancs et escorté par un violoniste qui jouerait un air romantique Alec avait été horrifié. Quand elle avait ajouté qu'elle s'était renseignée auprès d'un organisateur de mariage et que les prix n'étaient pas excessifs Alec avait failli partir en courant. Lydia s'était émerveillée de cette idée qu'elle jugeait si romantique et absolument irrésistible. Alec avait eu le plus grand mal à les convaincre que ça n'arriverait pas. Jamais. Après avoir boudé quelques jours elles étaient revenues à la charge avec de nouvelles idées tout aussi terrifiantes.

Après avoir refusé tour à tour de lui chanter la sérénade et de l'inviter à observer les étoiles au planétarium, Alec avait dû supporter leurs jérémiades. Elles s'étaient plaintes de son manque de créativité et de courage, n'hésitant pas à l'accuser d'être un rabat-joie coincé des sentiments. Malgré leurs remontrances et leurs supplications Alec avait tenu bon et elles avaient été obligé de chercher d'autres approches.

Parmi leurs multiples élucubrations Alec en avait quand même retenu quelques-unes et même si les filles pestaient qu'elles n'étaient pas assez originales il était persuadé qu'elles le seraient déjà bien assez pour lui. Après tout il était plutôt du genre traditionnel. Il n'était pas vraiment un garçon excentrique alors autant rester lui-même.

Leur plan qu'elles avaient sobrement baptisé « Comment séduire Magnus Bane en deux temps trois mouvements » commençait par une phase de rapprochement qui nécessitait que la cible le voie le plus possible. Cette étape était basée sur un article qu'Izzy avait lu dans _Vogue_. D'après la journaliste le cerveau assimilait une image toutes les heures et il fallait donc s'assurer d'être vu régulièrement par l'objet de son affection. Sa théorie ne s'arrêtait pas là. Il convenait de croiser le regard de l'intéressé durant trente secondes exactement avant de lui sourire largement. Alec n'était pas convaincu mais il avait promis à Izzy qu'il essaierait. Pour la science.

La deuxième étape était encore plus embarrassante. Lydia trouvait que l'idée d'un admirateur secret était excitante, surtout si elle impliquait des fleurs. Izzy et elle s'étaient renseignées sur le langage des fleurs et elles lui avaient assuré qu'il pourrait formuler des phrases à l'aide de fleurs. Izzy avait honteusement utilisé sa connaissance de l'amour de son frère pour les plantes afin de le persuader d'accepter. Alec n'avait pu que céder. Ce qu'Isabelle Lightwood voulait, Isabelle Lightwood l'obtenait.

Ils s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous le lendemain pour finaliser leur plan et trouver les fleurs qui permettraient à Alec de faire passer un message à Magnus.

 _Samedi 5 novembre 2016_

 _18h- Maison des Lightwood, chambre d'Alexander_

Lydia était arrivée il y a déjà un certain temps. Elle avait apporté _Le langage des fleurs pour débutants_ un épais album illustré qu'ils feuilletaient avec entrain.

Alec n'avait pas pu résister à l'enthousiasme des filles et à leurs mines réjouies, il s'était donc pris au jeu, décidant que quitte à accepter autant le faire avec le sourire.

\- Oh celle-ci serait parfaite !, couina Lydia d'un air attendri.

\- Elle est magnifique !, surenchérit Izzy avec excitation.

\- Euh... Les filles... Il est écrit que l'anthurium est un hymne à l'amour qui invite à l'érotisme, intervint Alec, un peu gêné.

\- Et alors ? Tu ne trouves pas Magnus attirant peut-être ?, répliqua Lydia en écrivant d'autorité le nom de la fleur sur leur petite liste.

Alec rougit incapable de trouver quoi répondre à cette logique implacable.

\- Oh ! Le bleuet serait parfait pour Alec !, s'écria Izzy en pointant du doigt une petite fleur bleue.

\- « Je suis timide mais je me soigne. », s'esclaffa Lydia. Oh oui ! C'est absolument parfait ! Ton exacte définition Alec !

\- Les filles..., protesta faiblement Alec en regardant avec désespoir Izzy noter avec détermination le bleuet sur leur liste.

 _Un peu plus tard_

\- Et pourquoi pas le camélia ?, demanda Alec avec timidité.

\- « Signifie vous êtes parfait. Fleur associée à l'admiration. », lut Izzy. Elle lança un regard attendri à son frère et lui fit un câlin.

\- Quoi ?, l'interrogea-t-il, surpris.

\- Tu es adorable Alec, répondit Lydia, toute émue.

\- Pff n'importe quoi. Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. Allez, il nous en reste quelques-unes à trouver.

\- Très bien, approuva Izzy avec un sourire amusé.

\- Pourquoi pas l'arum ?, proposa Lydia. La signification évoque la masculinité et la sensualité, c'est parfait non ?

\- Lydia !, grogna Alec.

Mais c'était trop tard, Izzy l'avait déjà inscrit sur leur liste qui commençait à s'allonger.

\- On va en avoir trop ! Je ne vais pas lui envoyer des fleurs pendant des mois !, ronchonna Alec.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va faire un tri. Peut-être qu'on pourrait en sélectionner 8 ou 9 ? Comme ça il recevra la dernière un vendredi et tu pourras lui proposer un rendez-vous le samedi ?, proposa Lydia qui semblait avoir bien réfléchi à tout ça.

\- Seulement huit ?, se lamenta Isabelle. Mais on avait tellement de bonnes idées !

\- Je sais, mais il ne peut quand même pas lui envoyer des fleurs pendant des années sans se déclarer. Le but des fleurs est d'attirer son attention et de lui faire comprendre ce que ressent Alec pour lui, expliqua Lydia.

\- Oui tu as raison. C'est juste que je trouve ça tellement adorable. J'adorerais que Méliorn m'offre des fleurs, soupira Izzy d'un air rêveur.

\- D'accord, alors on commence par quelle fleur ?, questionna Lydia. Stylo en main elle était prête à remplir le petit calendrier d'Alec.

\- Pourquoi pas par le géranium ?, suggéra Alec. Il demande une permission, alors c'est plutôt un bon début, non ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que je suis présomptueux.

\- Hum... Ce n'est pas très romantique...

\- Oui mais en même temps ça correspond bien au caractère d'Alec, soutint Lydia.

\- D'accord, donc on commence par le géranium et ensuite ?

\- La lavande ? Elle démontre qu'Alec veut prendre soin de lui et lui apporter son soutien.

\- Ou la pivoine ? Elle exprime aussi l'idée de protection mais associée à l'amour discret et respectueux. En plus c'est une très belle fleur.

\- La lavande sent meilleur ! Protesta Lydia.

\- Et si je lui offrais les deux ? La pivoine le mercredi et la lavande le jeudi ? Proposa Alec pour mettre fin à la petite dispute.

\- D'accord et le vendredi ?

\- Le bleuet ? Avança Izzy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh oui ! Approuva Lydia en riant.

\- Et lundi le gerbera ? Demanda Izzy en regardant Alec.

\- Ça veut dire quoi déjà ?

\- C'est le symbole du soleil et de l'admiration. Ricana Izzy en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Ok... D'accord... Se soumit Alec en sentant ses joues rosir d'embarras. Ensuite le camélia et mercredi la marguerite. Continua-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr pour la marguerite ? Questionna Lydia. Sa signification n'est pas très originale, c'est juste l'expression de l'innocence et de la simplicité.

\- Oui je suis sûr. Assura Alec.

Il prit un petit air troublé et les deux filles lui demandèrent immédiatement ce qu'il avait.

\- C'est juste que je trouve que ça lui correspond bien. Et puis j'adore cette fleur alors... J'espère qu'il va la porter.

Isabelle et Lydia poussèrent un cri aigu et le saisirent dans leur bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

\- Oh ! Tu es trop mignon ! S'écrièrent-elles avec un ensemble parfait.

\- Rah ! Allez les filles, lâchez-moi ! Râla Alec avec un brin de mauvaise foi. Aidez-moi plutôt à trouver quelles fleurs lui offrir les derniers jours.

\- D'accord. Accepta Izzy en se redressant. Alors il faut quelque chose qui ne porte pas à confusion pour lui porter le coup de grâce.

\- Peut-être l'arum le jeudi et une rose le dernier jour ? Proposa Lydia.

\- Une rose ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop... cliché ? Demanda Alec avec scepticisme.

\- Pas une rose rouge mais une rose rose ! C'est un message de tendresse et c'est sans équivoque. Il ne pourra pas se tromper sur sa signification comme ça.

\- Mouais... Mais... Commença Alec avant d'être coupé par Lydia.

\- C'est parfait ! On ferait bien d'aller chez le fleuriste pour passer commande !

 _Lundi 7 novembre 2016_

 _11h55- Couloirs de Liberty High_

Alec avait cherché à croiser Magnus pendant toute la matinée mais il semblait avoir disparu. Heureusement Lydia avait pu lui assurer qu'il sortirait du cours de madame Fairchild à midi pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Il s'était donc dépêché de sortir de son dernier cours de la matinée pour se poster en faction dans le couloir devant la salle d'art.

Lorsque Magnus sortit finalement de cours il avait l'air absorbé dans ses pensées et il ne lui adressa pas un regard lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Catarina releva les yeux pour lui sourire tandis que Théodore et Méliorn semblaient engagés dans une conversation trop animée pour le remarquer.

Un peu incertain quant à la conduite à tenir, Alec décida de les suivre. Il chercha à entrer dans le champ de vision de Magnus mais celui-ci paraissait trop pensif pour porter la moindre attention à son environnement.

Soudain Théodore le repéra et il le vit avertir Magnus. Une irrésistible envie de fuir s'empara de lui mais il s'efforça de rester stoïque. Quand il croisa finalement le regard de sa cible il commença à compter. 1...2... 3... 4... Mon Dieu ! Il ne s'était encore jamais aperçu à quel point trente secondes pouvaient paraitre longues.

Arrivé à 30 il fit un grand sourire à Magnus qui paraissait complétement abasourdi. Il semblait tellement surpris qu'Alec craint d'avoir fait une erreur. Alors qu'il allait partir sans demander son reste, le jeune homme le salua. A sa grande consternation Alec piqua instantanément un fard et ses pieds décidèrent qu'il était temps de déguerpir en vitesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva à la cafétéria sans aucun souvenir du chemin parcouru. D'un pas automatique il rejoint Lydia et Izzy qui lui avaient gardé une place.

\- Alors ? Interrogea avec impatience Izzy.

\- Bah j'ai fait comme tu as dit mais il a eu l'air choqué.

\- Choqué ? Comment ça choqué ? S'inquiéta Lydia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il a fait une drôle de tête.

\- Hum... Tu es sûr que tu as fait tout ce que l'article recommandait ?

\- Oui je t'assure Izzy ! Je l'ai regardé, j'ai compté jusqu'à 30 et j'ai souris, se rebiffa Alec.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu as fait, demanda Izzy avec autorité.

Elle semblait vouloir éclaircir ce mystère alors Alec s'exécuta. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard consterné.

\- Hum... Alec... Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu ne lui souris pas la prochaine fois, tenta Lydia avec tact.

\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

\- Grand frère tu fais peur ! On dirait un psychopathe ! Tu as le sourire le plus faux et figé que je n'ai jamais vu !

\- Ah bon ? Mais... S'exclama Alec, surpris et peiné.

\- -Écoutes ce n'est pas grave. Contente-toi de trainer dans les parages et assure-toi qu'il te voie très régulièrement. Les fleurs feront le reste.

Alec savait que Lydia tentait de le rassurer mais il se sentait vraiment idiot. Un garçon aussi beau et sociable que Magnus n'accepterait jamais de sortir avec un incapable comme lui.

 _Mardi 8 novembre 2016_

 _8h29- Devant le casier de Magnus Bane_

Alec regarda avec anxiété autour de lui avant de glisser délicatement la tige du géranium dans l'ouverture fine du casier. Il espérait vraiment que cette attention lui plairait...

 _12h47- Cafétéria de Liberty High_

Alexander croisa Magnus en grande discussion avec ses amis. Il eut un grand sourire en remarquant la fleur à sa boutonnière.

 _Mercredi 9 novembre_

 _8h25- Casier de Magnus Bane_

C'est avec désespoir qu'Alec avait appris hier soir que Donald Trump avait été élu président des États-Unis. Il avait immédiatement appelé le fleuriste pour changer la fleur du jour. La jacinthe lui avait paru un meilleur choix étant donné les circonstances. Cette fois-ci il l'accompagna d'un petit mot réconfortant. Il se doutait que Magnus avait pris la nouvelle bien plus mal que lui.

 _Samedi 12 novembre 2016_

 _19h28- Chambre d'Alexander Lightwood_

Alec se reposait d'un match particulièrement épuisant lorsqu'Isabelle déboula dans sa chambre.

\- Hey ! Protesta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Méliorn vient de m'envoyer un message !

\- Et ? Demanda Alec en arquant un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas quel était le rapport avec lui.

\- Apparemment Magnus n'a absolument rien compris aux fleurs. Il ne savait même pas que le langage des fleurs existait. Désolée mais ton chéri est un abruti, grand frère. On va devoir changer de stratégie, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

\- Hein ?

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait ajouter des chocolats et des petits mots doux aux fleurs histoire que le message passe bien. J'en parle avec Lydia et je te dis.

Alec regarda sa porte qui se refermait avec consternation. Depuis quand exactement Méliorn était-il au courant ? Furieux, il se releva d'un bond et suivit Izzy dans sa chambre.

 _Lundi 14 novembre 2016_

 _8h27- Casier de Magnus Bane_

Alec portait avec précaution la jolie fleur orange qu'il destinait à Magnus. Il dut se battre un peu pour que le ferrero rocher pénètre dans le casier, puis il y glissa le petit mot qu'il avait préparé la veille.

Lydia et Isabelle lui avaient suggéré des mots beaucoup trop explicites pour lui, aussi avait-il décidé de les modifier pour qu'ils soient plus conformes à sa vérité. Celui d'aujourd'hui proclamait par exemple que Magnus ensoleillait ses journées. Il rougit un peu en y repensant.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux alentours il enfonça doucement le gerbéra dans le casier avant de tourner les talons.

 _Mardi 15 novembre 2016_

 _12h06- Cafétéria de Liberty High_

Isabelle secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Franchement tu n'es pas drôle Alec !

\- Je ne pouvais vraiment pas mettre ça Izzy !

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas la vérité peut-être ?

\- Izzy... C'est trop gênant !

\- Et tu as mis quoi finalement ?

\- Je lui ai dit que son travail à l'ADLH m'impressionnait beaucoup.

\- Pff... C'est ridicule ! On ne dirait même pas un mot d'amour.

\- Izzy !

\- Oh ça va ! Personne ne nous écoute !

\- C'est pas une raison pour hurler des détails de ma vie sentimentale sur les toits.

\- T'es un vrai rabat-joie grand frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu reprochais à notre petit mot ?

\- « Je suis en admiration devant ton cul parfait. » Honnêtement Izzy ? Est-ce que je dois seulement t'expliquer pourquoi ça me dérange ?


	12. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Nous espérons que vous allez bien et que vous n'êtes pas trop en manque de Shadowhunters... Parce que nous si ! :')_

 _Encore merci pour vos reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux followers :3_

 _Nous espérons également que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !_

 _PS : Avec la rentrée qui s'annonce... Nous serons sans doute un peu moins rapides à sortir les chapitres... Désolées :( Mais bonne lecture quand même !_

* * *

 **Un incroyable malentendu - POV Magnus  
**

 _Jeudi 17 Novembre 2016_

 _9h59 – Salle d'espagnol de Liberty High_

Magnus avait assez mal dormi. Il était encore en rogne contre lui-même mais surtout contre Alexander Lightwood. Il avait passé ses deux premières heures de cours à ruminer. Il fallait qu'il lui mette la main dessus pour mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Quand la sonnerie retenti, Magnus attrapa son sac et quitta rapidement la classe d'espagnol pour avoir toutes ses chances de le croiser pendant l'intercours sans un regard vers Catarina et Méliorn qui s'offusquèrent qu'il ne les attende pas. Pour ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir de spectateurs. En plus personne ne savait qu'il avait découvert qui était son mystérieux admirateur.

En se retrouvant dans les immenses couloirs du lycée, Magnus se sentit tout à coup bien stupide. Il ne connaissait pas son emploi du temps et n'avait aucune foutue idée d'où il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle. Il allait commencer à arpenter les couloirs au hasard quand il aperçut Jace Wayland sortir de cours quelques mètres plus loin. Bien. Où Jace passait, il y avait toujours Lightwood dans les parages. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une solution pour lui parler seul à seul.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes mais quand il vit Lightwood émerger à son tour dans le couloir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas une éternité devant lui. Jace avait pris un peu d'avance ce qui lui laissait un temps très court pour opérer. Il rattrapa le jeune homme et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'agrippa par les épaules et le poussa dans une salle vide. Du talon, il claqua la porte derrière eux et lâcha le Junior qui semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation.

Le jeune brun, se tourna vivement vers lui et quand il croisa son regard, il blêmit. Pris d'un nouvel afflux de colère devant la mine apeurée d'Alexander, Magnus se précipita sur lui et en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste, le poussa violemment contre le mur le plus proche. À cet instant, Magnus remarqua qu'il dépassait Lightwood de quelques centimètres.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite c'est clair !? Oublie mon numéro, oublie moi ok ? Se foutre aussi ouvertement de la gueule des gens comme ça... C'est vraiment une blague cruelle même venant de la part d'un sportif décérébré. Je pensais que tu étais différent mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Je pensais que bosser à l'association avait peut-être ouvert ton esprit étriqué. Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, de mon casier ou de mes amis ! Sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

\- Je... Euh... Déso-

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tais-toi. Je ne veux rien entendre venant de ta part. Retournes voir ta copine et lâche moi. Tu me dégoutes.

Encore tremblant de colère, Magnus lâcha la veste du jeune homme. Il recula d'un pas et le regarda une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de le laisser dans la pénombre de la salle vide. En quittant les lieux, Magnus se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Sans réussir à savoir pourquoi, il avait le cœur serré. Peut-être que le regard empli de larmes de Lightwood y était pour quelque chose.

 _12h03 – Cafétéria de Liberty High_

Magnus était encore chamboulé par l'affrontement qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Lightwood. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment faim. En arrivant à la cafétéria, il se contenta d'une salade et d'un yaourt nature. Il avait pris la décision d'éviter ses amis pour pouvoir ruminer seul ses idées noires quand il repéra Raphaël, lui aussi seul, les écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles et le regard plongé dans l'écran de son téléphone. Le connaissant, Magnus jura qu'il était encore en train d'apprendre une chorégraphie par cœur.

Tout à coup, il se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais répondu à son texto de la veille. Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse ce dernier point avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose. Il se rapprocha de son ami et s'assit en face de lui. Comme il s'y attendait, Raphaël ne le remarqua qu'au dernier moment en sursautant. Il enleva ses écouteurs et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son teddy de l'équipe des Eagles en levant ses yeux bruns vers Magnus. Raphaël allait sourire mais se ravisa en voyant la mine triste de son ami.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Magnus se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Pourquoi tu as donné mon numéro à Lightwood ?

Raphaël ne sembla pas comprendre l'étendue du problème. Il haussa les épaules d'un air détaché et en attrapant une frite qui trainait dans son assiette en lui affirmant le plus naturellement du monde qu'il semblait en avoir besoin alors il le lui avait donné. Magnus l'observa d'un air étonné.

\- Il semblait en avoir besoin ?

\- Bah... Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois te tourner autour. On aurait dit qu'il devait te parler d'un truc important mais qu'il n'osait pas t'approcher. Alors j'me suis dit que je l'aiderai en lui filant ton numéro. Il ne fallait pas ?

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, Magnus prit sur lui pour raconter toute cette foutue mésaventure à Raphaël qui l'écouta patiemment sans jamais l'interrompre. Il acquiesçait de temps en temps essayant de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation. Mais quand Magnus releva enfin la tête en le fixant d'un air perdu, il remarqua les sourcils froncés de son ami.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il se fiche de toi ? Il avait l'air sincèrement triste quand il m'a demandé si tu étais mon cavalier pour le bal... Tu sais Magnus, je commence à le connaître et je ne pense pas qu'il se soit moqué de toi.

Commençant à douter légèrement de son interprétation des évènements, Magnus se reprit et affirma à Raphaël qu'il ne pouvait pas être sincère. Il sortait avec Lydia ! Il était 100% hétéro... Non ?

 _13h12 – Couloir de Liberty High_

Magnus se dirigeait vers son cours d'art renforcé, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Il revoyait les yeux humides d'Alexander et l'air surpris de Raphaël. « Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit moqué de toi. » Est-ce qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise en allant le pourrir comme il l'avait fait ? Il secoua la tête. Non c'était impossible. C'était forcément une blague. Un pari à la con avec les membres de son équipe. Et Alexander était un très bon manipulateur.

Magnus sortit violemment de ses pensées quand il faillit percuter une jeune fille brune qui lui barrait le passage d'un air décidé et menaçant. Il se stoppa juste à temps en écarquillant les yeux. Une fois la surprise passée, il reconnut Isabelle Lightwood. La sœur d'Alexander et la petite amie de Méliorn. Il eut à peine le temps de penser que cette histoire commençait à sentir le roussi qu'Isabelle prit la parole d'une voix lourde de reproches.

\- Magnus Bane, toi et moi il faut qu'on parle.

Il allait rétorquer que son cours allait bientôt commencer, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'exprimer ses pensées. Isabelle le coupa vivement, l'intimant de la suivre avant de tourner les talons. Devant l'air déterminé de la jeune femme, Magnus se sentit obligé de s'exécuter. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment que s'il ne lui obéissait pas, elle avait les capacités de faire de sa vie un enfer. À contre cœur, il lui emboîta le pas.

Dans un silence pesant, elle l'emmena jusqu'à une salle de classe vide et quand elle referma la porte sur eux, il se sentit étrangement pris au piège. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Lightwood avait ressenti la même chose le matin même. Isabelle le sortit à nouveau de ses pensées en se raclant la gorge d'un air agacé. Elle avait les poings sur les hanches et semblait furieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère, espèce d'idiot ?! Je l'ai retrouvé en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans une classe vide !

Magnus ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour tenter de répliquer à cette attaque. Il ne lui avait rien fait ! Il s'était juste défendu... À moins que... Il ne pouvait pas... C'était impossible. Devant le flot contradictoire de sentiments qui le submergeaient, il ne réussit qu'à articuler un piteux « Hein ? » d'incompréhension. Isabelle fronça les sourcils de plus belle.

\- Franchement. Alec ne méritait pas ça ! Il a juste mis des fleurs dans ton casier. Ok c'était maladroit mais c'est pas une excuse !

Magnus resta interdit. Si Isabelle était aussi énervée, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir où elle voulait en venir. Oui il avait mis des fleurs. Mais il s'était foutu de lui ou pas ? Pourquoi avait-il pleuré ? Isabelle avait commencé à faire les cents pas en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Je rêve... Pour une fois qu'il est lui-même et qu'il s'ouvre à quelqu'un ! Il essayait juste d'attirer ton attention et de te plaire ! J'y crois pas...

La première sonnerie du début des cours retentit. Isabelle se tourna vers lui telle une furie et se rapprocha de Magnus. Elle lui imprima un index accusateur sur le torse avec force.

\- Tu as intérêt à rattraper les choses !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce dans une tornade de boucles brunes, laissant Magnus complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait la bouche sèche et il fut pris de nausées. Il avait merdé. Sacrément merdé. Et encore c'était un euphémisme. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter. Il avait tout compris de travers encore une fois. Il lui avait mis la misère une fois de plus pour les mauvaises raisons.

Il se retint de hurler de frustration en se mordant le poing. Quel con ! Avec sa foutue angoisse permanente d'être utilisé et surtout rejeté, il avait réagi n'importe comment. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de rattraper les choses. Il ne savait pas s'il serait en mesure d'offrir ce qu'Alexander attendait apparemment de lui mais il fallait au moins qu'il trouve un moyen de remettre les choses à plat et d'ouvrir le dialogue.

 _17h11 – Couloir de Liberty High_

La mort dans l'âme, Magnus avait suivi avec beaucoup de difficulté ses cours de l'après-midi. Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser ce qu'il avait dit à Alexander, son visage blême, ses larmes naissantes. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot. Ses amis s'étaient inquiétés pour lui mais devant son mutisme, ils avaient fini par simplement le couver du regard et lui montrer leur présence si jamais il ressentait le besoin de parler. Mais il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il avait simplement envie de se rouler en boule sous sa couette et de se traiter encore de con et de salaud. Il n'arrivait pas à croire en son incroyable stupidité.

Alexander avait essayé de s'outer auprès de lui et de lui dévoiler ses sentiments et il n'avait rien vu, rien compris. Pire il avait extrêmement mal interprété ses attentions et l'avait traité de tous les noms. Il s'en voulait tellement... Magnus savait à quel point déclarer ses sentiments pour la première fois et qui plus est à une personne du même sexe était une tâche ardue et effrayante... Et il venait de briser les premières tentatives de quelqu'un en plein vol.

Après son dernier cours de la journée, il se dirigea vers son casier pour récupérer un cahier qu'il avait oublié et dont il avait besoin pour finaliser un devoir de littérature sur _Le portrait de Dorian Gray_. Quand il l'aperçut de loin, il eut envie de fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Une nouvelle fleur trônait fièrement sur sa porte. Il ferma les yeux et pria à trois reprises pour que cette fleur ne soit pas vraiment là. Peine perdue. L'estomac noué, il se rapprocha à contre cœur. S'il ne la récupérait pas ce soir, elle serait encore là demain pour le narguer et lui rappeler à quel point il était stupide.

Avec des gestes lents, il délogea la fleur rouge sans vraiment la regarder. Il la garda à la main et ouvrit son casier. Avec un soupir de désarroi, il remarqua que comme depuis le début de la semaine, son casier avait accueilli un petit mot plié avec soin et une barre chocolatée. Il lutta contre une violente envie de claquer la porte de son casier et de ne plus jamais l'ouvrir.

Prenant sur lui, il inspira longuement avant de récupérer les cadeaux d'Alexander et de les fourrer dans sa poche avant de récupérer ce pour quoi il était venu. Ce foutu cahier de littérature.

 _17h25 – Parking de Liberty High_

Magnus était assis au volant de sa voiture depuis plusieurs minutes. Il retournait inlassablement le petit bout de papier qu'il avait récupéré dans son casier entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir mais en même temps... Il n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait contenir et plus le temps passait, plus ses suppositions devenaient loufoques. Il prit une profonde inspiration et le déplia. Son contenu lui serra encore un peu plus le cœur. Avec cette même écriture penchée et maladroite qui lui semblait maintenant si familière, Alexander Lightwood avait écrit « _Tu me plais. J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître. »_ Assailli pour la énième fois par une vague de culpabilité, il laissa sa tête tomber contre son volant en grommelant. Il fallait qu'il parle de tout ça à quelqu'un.

 _21h55 – Chambre de Magnus Bane_

Simplement éclairé par son ordinateur, Magnus était assis dans la pénombre. Les genoux ramenés sur sa poitrine, une couverture enroulée autour de lui il fixait d'un air circonspect son écran. A peine avait-il fini d'avaler son diner qu'il avait filé dans sa chambre sous les interrogations de sa mère. Il s'était empressé d'allumer son ordinateur puis d'ouvrir sa session Skype. Il avait longuement hésité... Puis avait choisi d'appeler Catarina à la rescousse. Il avait besoin de sa douceur et de sa sollicitude. A son grand soulagement, elle avait répondu au bout de deux sonneries.

Cela faisait donc maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il lui exposait le cas Alexander Lightwood d'un air maussade et coupable. Catarina n'avait pas mâché ses mots et l'avait traité de pauvre abruti. Elle lui avait pourtant dit que les fleurs ne pouvaient venir que d'une personne sincère. Magnus avait piteusement fixé ses pieds. Il aurait dû la croire dès le début. Après un silence embarrassé de quelques minutes, la voix légèrement crépitante de Catarina s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce.

\- Mais tu as son numéro maintenant, non ?

Craignant de savoir où elle voulait en venir, Magnus acquiesça lentement. Une lueur de victoire apparu dans le regard de son amie.

\- Et bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Appelle-le et excuse-toi !

Magnus rouspéta quelques minutes avant de se laisser convaincre par la voix douce et apaisante de Catarina. Sous son regard plein d'espoir, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Alexander. Il sentit son estomac se nouer sous le stress. Il espérait secrètement qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter sa voix qu'il imaginait déjà triste et boudeuse. Quand une sonnerie retentit à l'autre bout du fil et que la voix assurée d'Alexander s'éleva pour le prévenir qu'il n'était surement pas disponible mais qu'il pouvait laisser un message, il se détendit aussitôt même s'il sentit une pointe de déception l'envahir. Il raccrocha en haussant les épaules devant l'air déçu de Catarina. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant lui offrir un grand sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Magnus, écris-lui un sms ! Ce sera tout aussi efficace !

Devant l'hésitation de Magnus, Catarina lui lança un regard empli de menace.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, j'irai le voir demain en te trainant de force avec moi pour que vous ayez une explication !

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Catarina soit capable de le trainer à travers le lycée à la recherche du jeune homme à qui il avait causé tant de tort. Sous le regard inquisiteur de Catarina, il commença à taper son sms. Quand il eut fini, il tendit son téléphone vers sa webcam pour avoir l'approbation de son amie. Après avoir plissé les yeux pour déchiffrer le message, elle leva ses deux pouces vers Magnus, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Sans trop réfléchir, il appuya sur le bouton « Envoyer ».

 _À Alexander L., 22h20 : Salut Alexander, c'est Magnus Bane. Mais je suppose que tu t'en doutes sinon tu aurais surement décroché quand je t'ai appelé. Ou alors tu es déjà couché. Bref je m'égare. Je voulais m'excuser encore une fois de t'avoir mal jugé. Ta sœur est venue me voir cette après-midi et m'a expliqué la situation... Je suis profondément désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir pour en discuter calmement ? Promis, je ne te plaquerai pas violemment contre un mur pour te dire à quel point je te déteste. Ps : Je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que j'ai dit ce matin... Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer._


	13. Chapitre 13

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Pardonnez-nous pour cette heure tardive mais on a failli oublier de poster aujourd'hui (pas taper !). Comme annoncé la semaine dernière le rythme de publication risque de beaucoup ralentir à cause de la rentrée mais promis on continuera à écrire, juste un peu plus lentement._

 _Sur une note plus joyeuse sachez que vos commentaires, vos ajouts en favoris et vos abonnements nous font très très plaisir. Ça motive énormément alors un grand merci ! Et surtout continuez comme ça ;)_

 _Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

 **Orage - POV Alec  
**

 _Mercredi 16 novembre 2016_

 _20h47- Vestiaires de Liberty High_

Après un entrainement intensif Alec avait eu la surprise de voir Raphaël se diriger vers lui et lui tendre un morceau de papier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Alec en attrapant le papier par réflexe.

\- Le numéro de Magnus. Répondit nonchalamment Raphaël.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu me donnes son numéro ?

\- Je t'ai vu tourner autour de son casier plusieurs fois et tu avais l'air de vouloir lui parler alors je me suis dit que ça te serait utile.

Sur ces bonnes paroles il se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui un Alec médusé.

 _22h- Chambre d'Alec_

Alec tournait et retournait son téléphone dans sa main. Que faire ? L'appeler ? Non jamais il n'oserait ! Finalement il prit son courage à deux mains et commença à pianoter nerveusement sur le clavier de son Blueberry.

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h12 : Salut_

Il valait mieux commencer par quelque chose de simple. C'est après ça que les choses se compliquèrent. Comment devait-il se présenter ? Magnus le connaissait à peine. Peut-être avait-il même oublié son existence.

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h14 : C'est Alec_

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h15 : Alexander Lightwood_

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h17 : Le Halfback des Liberty's Eagles_

Hum... Peut-être que ça faisait trop d'informations. Et puis trois messages c'était possiblement trop... Il attendit un peu en espérant une réponse qui mettrait fin à son état d'anxiété. Magnus se demandait probablement comment il avait obtenu son numéro. Il fallait qu'il le rassure. Il n'était pas un stalker qui l'avait googlelisé.

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h23 : C'est Raphaël qui m'a donné ton numéro._

Alec attendit encore quelques minutes. Magnus devait se demander ce qu'il lui voulait. Que pouvait-il lui dire sans paraitre intrusif ? Alec se creusa la tête mais ne trouva que des futilités. En soupirant il décida de faire simple.

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h30 : Je voulais savoir comment tu allais._

Il décida ensuite d'être plus direct.

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h35 : Comment vas-tu ?_

Toujours sans réponse de Magnus Alec fit une dernière tentative, un peu désespéré.

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h43 : J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée._

Peut-être que le jeune homme était déjà endormi et qu'il ne verrait ses messages que le lendemain.

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h47 : Bonne nuit._

Après s'être brossé les dents Alec réalisa que ses messages pouvaient avoir ennuyé Magnus aussi s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser.

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h52 : Pardon de t'avoir dérangé._

Animé d'un dernier espoir il essaya de susciter une réaction quelconque, au cas improbable où Magnus était éveillé et lisait effectivement ses messages.

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h55 : Tu peux me répondre si tu veux._

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h56 : Mais tu n'es pas obligé._

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h58 : Bref._

 _A Magnus Bane, 22h59 : Bonne nuit._

Il se coucha et attendit encore un peu une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il l'avait peut-être réellement mis mal à l'aise. Il se maudit d'avoir commencé à lui écrire. C'était une mauvaise idée, il aurait dû le savoir. Magnus ne voulait probablement pas être embêté par un Junior qu'il connaissait à peine et encore moins à une heure si tardive.

 _A Magnus Bane, 23h04 : Encore désolé de t'avoir dérangé._

Il relut les seize messages qu'il venait d'envoyer. C'était nul, vraiment nul. Même lui pouvait voir à quel point. Il était un cas désespéré.

 _Jeudi 17 novembre 2016_

 _10h34 – Salle de classe vide_

Alec se laissa glisser le long du mur et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Tout était sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Izzy et Lydia le persuader qu'il avait une chance. Il n'aurait jamais dû espérer ce qui était si clairement hors de sa portée.

N'était-ce pas la définition de la folie de faire deux fois la même chose en espérant un résultat différent ? Magnus lui avait déjà expliqué sans détour ce qu'il pensait de lui. À ses yeux il n'était rien d'autre qu'un athlète intolérant et stupide. Ça lui apprendrait à ignorer tous ses instincts.

Il avait toujours su que Magnus était trop bien pour lui mais il avait laissé les filles le convaincre que peut-être, seulement peut-être, il avait une chance d'attirer son attention. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il le regrettait amèrement et souhaitait de toutes ses forces revenir en arrière, redevenir un simple élève inconnu pour Magnus, ce qui serait toujours mieux que la situation actuelle.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps Alec fondit en larmes.

 _12h28- Salle de classe vide_

\- Alec ? Demanda la voix inquiète de sa sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es tout seul ? Merde ! Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Jace m'a dit que tu avais disparu et que tu avais même séché des cours ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Alec sentit l'étreinte familière de sa sœur et il se blottit contre elle en pleurant. Ses sanglots étouffés dans son épaule il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Izzy lui tapota gentiment le dos en lui assurant que tout finirait par s'arranger et qu'il s'agissait juste d'un horrible malentendu. Il renifla misérablement et la remercia lorsqu'elle lui tendit un mouchoir sans faire de commentaire.

\- Allez, viens avec moi. Tout le monde s'inquiète. Jace, Lydia et Jeff sont partis à ta recherche et ils risquent de faire une annonce s'ils ne te trouvent pas bientôt.

Alec grimaça à cette perspective peu réjouissante, il détestait attirer l'attention et il mourrait de honte si Magnus apprenait qu'il était resté deux heures à pleurer dans cette salle de classe. Il se redressa maladroitement, les jambes engourdies par une longue immobilité. Ils prirent la direction de la cafétéria et croisèrent Lydia dans les couloirs. Isabelle la mit rapidement au courant de la situation et elle lui adressa un regard désolé.

Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié il voulait rentrer chez lui et se cacher sous sa couette.

 _22h09- Chambre d'Alexander Lightwood_

Alec était enroulé comme un maki dans son édredon, seule la touffe de cheveux noirs qui dépassaient pouvait attester de sa présence. Il avait décidé qu'il hibernerait et ne sortirait pas de son lit avant Noël. Isabelle avait bien tenté de le faire sortir pour regarder un film ou discuter mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il préférait se morfondre seul.

Soudain une sonnerie stridente retentit dans sa chambre. Pestant et jurant Alec se redressa en s'entortillant un peu plus et il faillit chuter. Reprenant miraculeusement son équilibre il attrapa son portable pour voir qui pouvait bien le déranger alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de broyer du noir.

Il eut un violent sursaut et son téléphone tomba à terre dans un grand bruit sourd.

\- Isabelle ! Hurla Alec.

Il se baissa pour attraper son téléphone et couru à toute vitesse dans la chambre de sa sœur. Une nouvelle sonnerie stridente retentit.

\- Izzy ! Cria-t-il en manquant d'arracher la porte de sa chambre.

Isabelle lui lança un regard estomaqué, elle était au téléphone et ne s'attendait visiblement pas à son intrusion dans son intimité. Le téléphone d'Alec se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

\- Désolé Iz' mais c'est une urgence ! S'exclama Alec à bout de souffle.

\- Méliorn je suis désolée mais Alec a besoin de moi. Je peux te rappeler ? Après une petite pause elle reprit en baissant la voix : Oui moi aussi je t'aime.

Alec attendit qu'elle se soit tournée vers lui pour lui tendre son téléphone avec insistance.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alec ? Grogna-t-elle avec un air contrarié.

\- Il m'appelle ! Il m'appelle ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Tenta d'expliquer Alec avec une pointe d'affolement.

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu... Magnus ? Magnus t'appelle ? Mais mon dieu Alec répond lui !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je ne peux pas lui parler ! Je ne suis pas prêt ! Cria presque Alec.

\- Bon sang Alec ! Réponds-lui tout de suite. Ordonna-t-elle.

Alec regarda son portable avec anxiété. Il avait la gorge nouée et ne se sentait pas capable d'articuler le moindre mot. Il appuya malgré tout sur le bouton pour prendre l'appel et colla l'appareil à son oreille. Seuls des bips se firent entendre et il fronça les sourcils. L'écran de son Blueberry indiquait qu'il avait loupé un appel. Il se retourna vers sa sœur avec un regard contrit.

\- Non mais tu le fais exprès c'est pas possible ! Lança-t-elle avec exaspération. Rappelle-le ! Tout de suite !

\- Je ne peux... Je ne peux pas faire ça Iz'. Bredouilla Alec, l'air terrifié. Il sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes d'impuissance et tenta de se justifier. Je ne peux pas lui faire face. Après ce qu'il a dit... Il prit une difficile inspiration. Il m'a dit que je le dégoutais... Finit-il avec une toute petite voix.

\- Oh Alec !

Isabelle le prit dans ses bras et aussitôt les vannes s'ouvrirent. Alec aurait pourtant juré avoir éliminé toute l'eau que contenait son corps mais il fallait croire qu'il lui restait encore quelques larmes en réserve. Sa sœur lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce que le flot se tarisse et qu'Alec redresse la tête.

\- Ça va aller Alec... Chuchota-t-elle.

Alors qu'Alec allait la remercier et lui assurer qu'il s'en remettrait, il entendit un son caractéristique. Il venait de recevoir un message. Il regarda Isabelle avec effroi et elle lui fit signe de lire.

 _De Magnus Bane, 22h20 : Salut Alexander, c'est Magnus Bane. Mais je suppose que tu t'en doutes sinon tu aurais surement décroché quand je t'ai appelé. Ou alors tu es déjà couché. Bref je m'égare. Je voulais m'excuser encore une fois de t'avoir mal jugé. Ta sœur est venue me voir cette après-midi et m'a expliqué la situation... Je suis profondément désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé... Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir pour en discuter calmement ? Promis, je ne te plaquerai pas violemment contre un mur pour te dire à quel point je te déteste. Ps : Je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que j'ai dit ce matin... Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer._

\- Tu es allé le voir ? Se récria Alec avec un regard meurtrier pour sa sœur. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Oh rien de grave. J'ai peut-être juste laissé entendre que tu avais essayé de le draguer, tenta d'expliquer Izzy avec l'air coupable.

\- Pardon ? Brailla Alec. Tu lui as dit quoi ? Non mais c'est pas possible !

\- Allez Alec ne m'en veux pas. J'étais furieuse qu'il t'ait rejeté de cette façon et que tu aies pleuré à cause de lui. C'était une réaction tout à fait normale, essaya-t-elle de se justifier. Et puis ça a eu un effet plutôt positif, tu ne trouves pas ? Il s'excuse, c'est un bon signe !

\- Je n'en reviens pas. Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Se lamenta Alec.

\- Au lieu de te concentrer sur ce tout petit détail, qui n'est pas si grave je t'assure, tu ferais mieux de relire son message. Il s'excuse et il veut te voir pour discuter. C'est super ! S'extasia Izzy.

\- Me voir ? Quoi ? Il veut me voir ? Oh mon Dieu ! S'affola Alec. Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Du calme. Bien sûr que tu peux. D'ailleurs tu vas lui répondre dare-dare pour lui proposer un rendez-vous.

Alec regarda sa sœur comme si elle avait totalement perdu la tête. Lui ? Proposer un rendez-vous à Magnus Bane ? Il en était foutrement incapable.

 _Vendredi 18 novembre 2016_

 _8h20- Casier de Magnus Bane_

Avec encore plus de précaution que d'habitude Alec s'approcha du casier de Magnus. Il vérifia plusieurs fois que le couloir était vide avant d'y glisser soigneusement la fleur du jour. Il avait décidé d'échanger la rose contre une pensée. Non seulement elle était moins clichée mais elle avait également une signification plus douce, qui s'accorderait bien avec son message.

Il jeta un dernier regard au mot qu'il avait rédigé avec difficulté la nuit dernière :

 _Bonjour Magnus,_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé pour les fleurs et les petits mots. Je t'ai visiblement agacé et je te prie de me pardonner. Ton message disait que tu voulais parler alors je serai au Monet's à 16h demain, mais je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne viennes pas. Je t'attendrai jusqu'à 17h._

 _Si tu ne viens pas je te promets que tu n'auras plus aucune nouvelle de moi et que je ne m'approcherai plus jamais de ton casier._

 _Avec mes plus sincères excuses,_

 _Alexander Lightwood_

Alec fut tenté de froisser le papier pour en faire une boule qu'il jetterait dans la poubelle la plus proche. Mais Izzy le tuerait certainement... Avant de le forcer à lui envoyer un texto, ce qui signifierait qu'il aurait certainement une réponse à laquelle il devrait répondre et... Avec un soupir résigné Alec glissa son message dans le casier et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Coucou tout le monde,_

 _Voici la suite ! On espère que ça vous plaira :3 n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ça nous fait toujours très plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Fiasco au café - POV Alec  
**

 _Samedi 19 novembre 2016_

 _15h30- Devant Monet's_

Alec était en avance, très en avance. Nerveusement il fit quelques allers-retours devant la porte. Devait-il rentrer ? N'aurait-il pas l'air pathétique à attendre tout seul assis à une table ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se fit la réflexion qu'il était plutôt étonnant qu'il lui en reste vu le nombre de fois où il avait fait ce geste depuis la veille. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de donner rendez-vous à Magnus ? Cette question avait tourné dans sa tête toute la nuit et il avait maudit sa sœur qui l'avait tant poussé à le faire.

Il avait très mal dormi, s'était levé aux aurores, totalement angoissé, et sa matinée avait été un calvaire. Incapable de se concentrer et totalement perdu dans ses pensées il avait enchainé les erreurs.

D'abord il avait fait bruler les toasts de Max et manqué de mettre le feu à la cuisine, ensuite il avait cassé deux verres et une assiette en tentant de faire la vaisselle. Izzy avait dû prendre le relai et lui avait intimé d'aller se reposer car il avait une tête horrible.

A peine dans sa chambre il avait recommencé à imaginer mille scenarios catastrophe. Son cerveau semblait tourner en boucle et il lui présentait toutes les façons possibles qui pourrait faire de ce rendez-vous le moment le plus humiliant et terrifiant de sa vie.

Il avait fini par redescendre pour trouver quelque chose pour le distraire. N'importe quoi. Après s'être disputé avec Jace et avoir fait pleurer Max il était remonté à toute vitesse et avait décidé que rester enfermé dans sa chambre pendant encore quelques heures serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Alec avait tenté de lire un peu mais même _Guerre et paix_ ne réussit pas à le détourner de ses pensées. Il avait lancé un film mais après avoir décroché pour la troisième fois il s'était résolu à éteindre son ordinateur. Blotti dans ses draps il avait regardé les minutes défiler sur son horloge en priant pour s'endormir. Malheureusement il avait encore les yeux grands ouverts quand Izzy avait toqué à sa porte deux heures plus tard.

\- Hey Alec. Tu dors ? Lui avait-elle demandé d'une voix douce.

\- Non je suis parfaitement réveillé, avait maugréé Alec en se défaisant maladroitement des couches successives de draps qui l'entouraient.

\- Je suis venue voir si tu avais besoin d'aide pour choisir ta tenue, lui avait-elle dit avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Avait rugi Alec en jaillissant hors de son cocon comme un diable de sa boite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est que midi et demi tu as encore le temps, avait tenté de le rassurer sa sœur.

\- Je ne serais jamais prêt à l'heure ! Avait paniqué Alec.

\- Mais si ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'aider. Allez, montre-moi ce que tu as.

Izzy lui avait fait essayer la totalité de sa penderie avant de se décider pour un jean qui d'après elle lui faisait un cul d'enfer et un tee-shirt blanc moulant. Elle avait voulu le convaincre de mettre une veste en cuir mais il s'était contenté de sa veste à l'effigie des Liberty's eagles.

Toujours aussi agité Alec repassa une cinquième fois devant la porte du café avant de s'y engouffrer. Il repéra une table un peu à l'écart et en surplomb. Il s'y installa et remarqua qu'il avait une vue idéale sur la porte tout en étant un peu dissimulé. Lorsqu'un serveur s'approcha de lui il lui demanda une infusion dans l'espoir qu'elle apaise son état fébrile.

Il regarda pour la énième fois sa montre et poussa un soupir. Plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchait et plus il était nerveux. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Magnus ? La part la plus lâche de son être espérait presque que le Senior ne se montre pas, mais il lui avait assuré qu'il serait là et il ne paraissait pas être le genre d'homme à ne pas tenir ses engagements.

 _15h59- Monet's_

Alec se redressa avec un sursaut de panique en voyant Magnus passer les portes du café. Il le vit regarder autour de lui et hésita à lui indiquer sa présence. Il n'était pas prêt et se sentait stressé, à la limite de la crise d'angoisse. L'anticipation et l'attente l'avaient plongé dans l'affolement et l'infusion n'avait eu aucun effet sur ses nerfs.

Plus tôt qu'il ne le souhaitait Magnus l'aperçut et se dirigea vers lui. Son air confiant et sûr de lui donna des palpitations à Alec. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit là pour le voir lui. Il dégageait un tel charisme qu'il se sentait encore plus gauche, assis là en le regardant stupidement traverser la pièce dans sa direction.

Alec avala difficilement sa salive et essaya de plaquer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Lorsque Magnus ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas il le salua d'un vague bonjour avant de lui indiquer la chaise en face de lui.

\- Salut !, lui lança le jeune homme en souriant avant de s'installer.

Ça y est il y était et comme il le craignait il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Prenant une grande inspiration il détailla son vis-à-vis pour essayer de se détendre. Qu'il était beau ! La chemise à col mao qu'il portait dévoilait une partie de son torse, ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un trait de crayon et ombrés du même violet que sa chemise. Discrètement Alec détailla le reste de sa tenue et observa les gestes élégants de ses mains vernies de noir tandis qu'il faisait signe à une serveuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?, questionna-t-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau.

\- Un verre de lait avec une paille, ordonna Magnus d'une voix assurée.

\- Un chocolat chaud s'il vous plait, réussit à articuler Alec après un regard surpris vers le Senior.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois siroter du lait avec une paille, ça devait être sa boisson de prédilection. « Drôle d'addiction » pensa-t-il.

Un silence tendu s'installa après que la serveuse se fut éloignée. Alec se creusait la tête pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire lorsqu'à son grand soulagement Magnus reprit la parole.

\- Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser Alexander je n'aurais jamais dû te crier dessus comme ça. J'avais mal interprété la situation, s'excusa Magnus, l'air sincère.

\- Euh... C'est rien. Je comprends. Je me suis mal débrouillé et...

Alec fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une serveuse qui leur apportait leurs boissons. Elle posa violemment le chocolat chaud devant lui et celui-ci déborda légèrement le long de la tasse. Au grand étonnement d'Alec elle se pencha sur Magnus pour lui faire la bise.

\- Quand j'ai vu passer la commande j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi. Tu aimes toujours autant le lait à ce que je vois, dit-elle en souriant à Magnus.

Celui-ci avait l'air gêné et il lui fit un sourire crispé.

\- Oh salut ! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais aujourd'hui !

\- Et oui c'est ton jour de chance ! Comment vas-tu Magnus ?

Alec regarda cet échange d'un air dubitatif. La serveuse et Magnus semblaient se connaitre et il se sentit tout à coup bien seul. Il profita qu'ils l'ignorent pour détailler la jeune femme. Elle était aussi petite que mignonne et Alec ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à une poupée. Ses longs cheveux châtains cascadaient dans son dos. Elle portait une courte robe fleurie et était juchée sur des talons vertigineux.

\- Ça va merci, répondit Magnus d'une voix embarrassée.

Heureusement la serveuse fut appelée par un autre client et elle s'éloigna en tortillant des hanches.

\- Tu la connais ? Demanda Alec, curieux. Elle n'est pas au lycée, non ?

Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans les couloirs ou dans les salles de classe. Il leva un regard intrigué sur Magnus qui paraissait mal à l'aise.

\- Euh... C'est une vieille amie. Elle est à l'université maintenant. Répondit-il.

\- Ah d'accord, cela explique que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Elle a l'air gentille.

Il en était réduit aux banalités tant il ne savait pas quoi dire. De plus cette dernière remarque était presque un mensonge. La jeune fille ne paraissait pas très aimable.

Il cherchait encore quoi dire lorsque Magnus porta la paille à sa bouche. Aussitôt le cerveau d'Alec se vida de toute pensée un tant soit peu intelligente. Il observa la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme bouger tandis qu'il avalait le lait et il se sentit soudain à l'étroit dans son pantalon. La scène lui paraissait incroyablement suggestive.

Magnus se lécha les lèvres comme s'il ne voulait perdre aucune goutte du précieux liquide. Il ouvrit la bouche et Alec regarda ses lèvres bouger, complètement hypnotisé. Elles étaient roses et attirantes. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elles étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air.

Alec déglutit et s'agita sur son siège. Il tapota doucement sur la table et s'efforça de regarder Magnus dans les yeux. Ils étaient d'un noir profond et Alec se perdit un instant dans leurs profondeurs.

Il lui fallut encore un moment avant de réaliser que ces yeux captivants étaient concentrés sur lui et que Magnus paraissait attendre une réaction de sa part. La panique s'empara de lui. Il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot, distrait par sa contemplation du jeune homme et il venait très certainement de se rendre complètement stupide devant Magnus, encore une fois.

Il cherchait vainement ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à la question inconnue que Magnus lui avait très certainement posé quand il sentit une substance brulante et non identifiée couler le long de son torse. Avec un grand cri il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière. En baissant les yeux il vit une tache sombre s'épanouir sur son tee-shirt blanc. L'odeur détestable du café envahit ses narines et il souleva le bord de son tee-shirt pour le décoller de son corps en espérant apaiser un peu la sensation de brulure. Il entendit la voix fluette de la serveuse s'excuser en assurant qu'elle était très maladroite.

Magnus se rapprocha de lui avec un air inquiet et commença à tapoter une serviette sur son buste, tâchant certainement de limiter les dégâts infligés à son haut. Humilié au plus haut point et gêné par ce contact rapproché Alec le repoussa un peu sèchement. Avec une vague excuse il se dirigea à grands pas vers les toilettes. L'image désastreuse que lui renvoya le miroir acheva de le déprimer.

Alec s'était rarement senti aussi mortifié. Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de choses devaient toujours arriver lorsque le garçon qui lui plaisait était dans les parages ? Est-ce qu'un dieu quelconque s'amusait à ses dépens, le mettant toujours dans des situations plus ridicules les unes que les autres ?

Au bord des larmes Alec ôta son tee-shirt tâché avec un petit soupir de soulagement. La sensation de brulure commençait à se dissiper. Espérant faire disparaitre la marque de café qui maculait son haut il le passa un long moment sous l'eau froide. Il l'essora ensuite vigoureusement et l'inspecta avec attention. Le blanc avait légèrement déteint donnant une impression de saleté résiduelle mais c'était déjà un peu mieux.

Il s'approcha du sèche-mains devant lequel il plaça le pauvre bout de tissu détrempé. Malheureusement l'engin n'était pas assez puissant et Alec dut remettre le vêtement encore mouillé. La sensation désagréable du maillot humide qui se collait à sa peau le fit grimacer mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'allait quand même pas se promener torse nu au milieu d'un café.

Alec profita d'être seul pour prendre de grandes inspirations avant de rejoindre Magnus. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il rattrape les choses. Il s'était comporté comme un idiot à son premier rendez-vous. Il se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage avant de retourner dans l'arène.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait de la table il vit Magnus et la serveuse plongés dans une discussion animée. Le bras du Senior était familièrement posé sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et Alec ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur leur relation. Pourtant Magnus était gay, non ? Ou alors il était peut-être sorti avec elle avant de faire son coming out ? La tête remplie de questions il les rejoignit d'un pas mal assuré.

En arrivant dans leur dos Alec entendit la fin de la conversation.

\- Écoute Camille, c'était sympa quand on était ensemble mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu devrais passer à autre chose, disait Magnus à la jeune femme.

Ladite Camille se dégagea d'un geste rageur de la prise du Senior et lança un regard meurtrier à Alec avant de tourner les talons d'un air vexé.

Peu sûr de savoir s'il devait prétendre n'avoir rien entendu ou s'il pouvait se permettre une remarque Alec se rassit en silence. Apparemment les deux jeunes gens avaient eu une histoire. Cela signifiait-il que Magnus n'était pas seulement gay ? Etait-il bisexuel ? Empli de confusion Alec ne savait plus que penser.

Magnus se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air mi gêné mi agacé avant de déclarer :

\- Désolé que tu aies assisté à ça.

En relevant les yeux il sembla s'arrêter sur son tee-shirt. Mince ! Comme le craignait Alec il avait une dégaine pitoyable. Après avoir cligné des yeux deux fois le Senior reprit la parole :

\- Alors. Où est-ce qu'on en était ? Ah oui ! Je te demandais si tu sortais encore avec Lydia. Je ne voudrais surtout pas m'immiscer dans un couple, surtout que Lydia est une chic fille.

Alec blêmit légèrement. Comment expliquer une situation si compliquée ? Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de tromper la jeune fille avec Magnus mais en même temps il ne se sentait pas prêt à rompre avec elle. Et puis après tout c'est elle qui l'avait convaincu de tenter sa chance auprès du jeune homme...

\- Euh... Oui mais... Euh... Comment dire... Elle est au courant et ça ne la dérange pas, tenta d'expliquer Alec en bredouillant.

\- Comment ça elle est au courant ?, s'enquit Magnus, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bah oui... Je lui ai dit...

Devant l'air stupéfait de Magnus Alec ne sut pas où se mettre. Il avait surement dit une bêtise mais il était incapable de savoir laquelle. N'était-ce pas censé rassurer Magnus de savoir que Lydia ne désapprouvait pas leur relation voire qu'elle l'encourageait ?

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour s'expliquer davantage le téléphone de Magnus joua l'air de _Single Ladies_ de Beyoncé et le jeune homme se précipita pour répondre.

\- Non tu as bien fait de m'appeler. C'est manifestement une urgence. Ne t'en fais pas j'arrive, s'exclama Magnus au téléphone avant de raccrocher tout aussi vite.

Il se leva aussitôt en lançant un regard désolé à Alec.

\- Je suis désolé. Théodore fait une crise de nerfs. Il a besoin de moi. Je dois y aller.

\- Euh... Oui bien sûr. Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura Alec, inquiet.

Durant ses punitions il avait pu remarquer que Théodore n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de stable et il ne doutait pas qu'il puisse faire des crises nerveuses intenses. Il s'inquiéta vaguement pour Catarina qu'il savait très attachée au jeune homme et espéra que ce n'était rien de grave. Magnus paraissait pressé de partir aussi lui emboita-t-il le pas rapidement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Magnus, vas-y. Je vais payer. Lui assura-t-il pour qu'il puisse rejoindre son ami au plus vite.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Magnus d'un air agacé. Certainement pas !

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Vraiment c'est rien, insista Alec dans l'espoir qu'il puisse se rendre au chevet de son ami sans attendre.

Magnus avait vraiment l'air contrarié désormais et Alec craint que la situation avec Théodore soit plus grave qu'il ne l'avait envisagé.

\- Non je vais payer, grogna Magnus avec un air têtu.

Alec n'osa pas le contredire une nouvelle fois et il le suivit à la caisse où ils demandèrent l'addition. A peine sortis du café Magnus tapota l'épaule d'Alec en le saluant avant de s'esquiver sans attendre sa réponse.

Alec resta un moment interdit devant la porte du café.

Ce rendez-vous avait vraiment été un désastre du début à la fin. Il prit le chemin de la maison avec un pincement au cœur.

 _Plus tard, dans la chambre d'Alexander Lightwood_

Alec racontait son rendez-vous catastrophique à sa sœur lorsque celle-ci s'exclama :

\- Non c'est pas vrai ! Il t'a fait le coup du téléphone ? Ce petit con ! Je vais pas le louper !

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- C'est une méthode souvent utilisée pour fuir un rencard qui se passe mal. Il a surement demandé à Théodore de l'appeler pour lui donner une excuse pour se barrer, expliqua Izzy avec de grands gestes furieux.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Alec, totalement perdu. Tu crois que tout est fini ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air triste.

\- Mais non ! Il faut juste que tu persévères. Demande lui de te donner une deuxième chance d'apprendre à te connaitre. Je suis certaine que quand il en saura plus sur toi il ne pourra pas résister. Il tombera sous le charme, le réconforta-t-elle.

 _Dimanche 20 novembre 2016_

 _2h03- Chambre d'Alexander Lightwood_

Alec n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il repensait encore et encore au fiasco de cette après-midi et aux conseils de sa sœur. Prenant son courage à deux mains il attrapa son téléphone et commença à taper un message. Lorsqu'il fut fini il appuya sur la touche envoi avant d'avoir le temps de paniquer et de se raviser.

 _A Magnus Bane, 2h12 : Bonsoir Magnus. J'espère que ton téléphone est sur vibreur et que ce message ne te réveillera pas. Je n'arrive pas à dormir suite à notre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui. Je sais que j'ai été nul. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis nul avec les mots comme tu as pu le constater. J'aimerais que tu me donnes une deuxième chance de te prouver que je ne suis pas le parfait abruti que tu imagines. C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose comme ça, comme tu l'as surement remarqué. Je te promets que je suis capable d'aligner plus de deux mots sans bafouiller. C'est juste avec toi. C'est peut-être stupide mais tu m'intimides. J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas tout gâcher aujourd'hui._

Il se sentit obligé de s'excuser de nouveau de peur d'avoir dérangé Magnus et envoya immédiatement un second message.

 _A Magnus Bane, 2h18 : Pardon de t'avoir dérangé. Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne désires plus me parler. Ne te sens pas obligé de me répondre. Bonne nuit._


	15. Chapitre 15

_Bonsoir,_

 _Voici le point de vue de Magnus sur ce magnifique rendez-vous (ironie, vous avez dit ironie ?), nous espérons vivement qu'il vous plaira !  
_

 _N'hésitez pas à nous laisser une review ^^ merci à tous pour vos followers, vos favoris et vos reviews !_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 **Un fiasco ? Vous avez dit un fiasco ?**

 _Samedi 19 Novembre 2016_

 _15h58– Devant chez Monet's_

Magnus regarda sa montre. Parfait, il était pile à l'heure. La veille, en allant récupérer son livre de français, il avait trouvé une pensée qui l'attendait sur son casier accompagnée d'un petit mot. Ce dernier lui avait arraché un sourire de soulagement. Alexander Lightwood acceptait qu'ils se rencontrent et lui proposait même un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous. Il s'était alors empressé de lui envoyer un sms pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien reçu son message et qu'il serait là.

Magnus avait ensuite été retrouver Catarina et Théodore à la cafétéria et leur avait montré le message d'Alexander avant d'expliquer la situation à un Théodore qui avait failli s'étouffer avec son eau, n'arrivant pas une seconde à croire que le Halfback des Eagles était gay. Puis ses deux amis avaient passé la fin de journée à se moquer gentiment de lui et à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles à ce tête à tête.

En repensant à la tête de Théodore, Magnus secoua la tête en pouffant légèrement. Puis il poussa la porte du Monet's, l'odeur familière et le bruit des cafetières l'assaillirent. Il adorait cet endroit. Du regard, il chercha Alexander et le repéra à une table isolée un peu en hauteur. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était l'une de ses tables préférées. Peut-être que finalement, contrairement à ce qu'avait supposé Théodore, ce rendez-vous ne serait pas si catastrophique.

D'une démarche assurée, il se dirigea vers Alexander, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, ce dernier le salua vaguement avant de lui indiquer la place en face de lui. Magnus ne pût s'empêcher de tiquer devant cet accueil un peu froid... Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir aux vues de leur dernière conversation... Feignant de ne pas s'être aperçu de l'attitude d'Alexander, il s'installa à la table en le saluant.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre eux. Dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère, Magnus fit un geste à une serveuse non loin. Avec un sourire, il commanda comme à son habitude, un verre de lait avec une paille tandis qu'Alexander demandait une tasse de chocolat chaud. Quand la jeune femme se fût éloignée, Magnus reporta son attention sur son rencard. Il portait un t-shirt blanc qui moulait ses pectoraux développés par le football américain et qui mettait en avant le léger hâle de sa peau. Aucun doute, il avait un certain charme.

Avant que le silence qui s'était abattu ne devienne vraiment gênant, Magnus prit la parole.

\- Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser Alexander je n'aurais jamais dû te crier dessus comme ça. J'avais mal interprété la situation.

Il espéra sincèrement que le message était passé car il était tout à fait authentique. Il essaya de capter le regard du jeune homme assis en face de lui pour qu'il puisse lire en lui toute sa bonne foi mais celui-ci semblait tout faire pour que ce contact ne se produise jamais. Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait ici. S'il plaisait réellement à Alexander comme l'avait sous entendu sa sœur, pourquoi ne lui adressait-il pas la parole et refusait-il de lui accorder le moindre regard ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand son vis à vis se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

\- Euh... C'est rien. Je comprends. Je me suis mal débrouillé et...

Alexander fût violemment coupé par l'arrivée de leurs boissons. Sa tasse de chocolat faillit même finir sur ses genoux. Magnus releva la tête vers la serveuse pour lui dire sa façon de penser, ce n'était définitivement pas une manière de servir les gens, quand son cœur rata un battement. Devant lui se tenait Camille Belcourt. Une jeune femme aux charmes certains mais qui était accessoirement une ex petite amie plutôt possessive. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle se pencha vers lui pour lui faire la bise et déposa avec une douceur infinie son verre devant lui. C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Où était les caméras ? Tout en la fusillant du regard, il installa un sourire légèrement crispé sur ses lèvres. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'en étant le plus agréable possible avec elle, elle déguerpirait au plus vite. Mais peine perdue. En ignorant superbement Alexander, elle prit la parole d'une voix fluette et presque chantante.

\- Quand j'ai vu passer la commande j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi. Tu aimes toujours autant le lait à ce que je vois.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que s'il avait su, il aurait commandé un café noir bien serré histoire de ne jamais éveiller ses soupçons de vieille vipère. Son sourire se crispa d'avantage.

\- Oh salut ! Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais aujourd'hui !

\- Et oui c'est ton jour de chance ! Comment vas-tu Magnus ?

Mais oui bien sûr. Il avait une chance légendaire ! Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à jouer au loto. Il était persuadé que si elle était personnellement venue leur servir leurs boissons ce n'était que pour une seule chose. Pourrir son rencard. En fin de compte, aux vues de son comportement vis à vis d'Alexander, il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles. Elle avait très mal vécu leur rupture et elle prenait depuis un malin plaisir à tenter de le récupérer en humiliant les gens qu'elle estimait dangereux pour le but qu'elle s'était fixé. Il finit par répondre à sa question laconiquement en espérant que le message était assez clair. Il ne voulait pas la voir trainer dans ses pattes plus longtemps. À son grand soulagement, il la vit s'éloigner vers un autre client qui avait requis ses services en se dandinant. À peine Magnus reporta-t-il son attention sur Alexander, que celui-ci prit la parole.

\- Tu la connais ? Elle n'est pas au lycée, non ?

Ok... Ça, c'était une situation gênante. Sa question était tellement innocente, qu'il ne put se résoudre à lui dire la stricte vérité.

\- Euh... C'est une vieille amie. Elle est à l'université maintenant.

Quand Alexander qualifia Camille de « Gentille », Magnus faillit grogner en marmonnant un vague « Ça c'est parce que tu ne la connais pas. » mais il se contenta de porter la paille de son verre à sa bouche et d'avaler une ou deux gorgées pour se changer les idées. Quand il reposa son verre, Alexander le regardait d'un air étrange. Quoi ? Il avait quelque chose sur le visage ? Instinctivement, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Alexander ne semblait pas décider à lui parler et ils ne pouvaient pas passer tout leur rendez-vous à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Alors prenant les devants, Magnus prit la parole.

\- Alors comme ça Isabelle est ta sœur c'est ça ? Elle sort avec un bon ami à moi qui fait du théâtre. Je suppose que tu le connais. Il s'appelle Méliorn. Vous êtes allés au bal ensemble non ?

Alexander semblait complètement imperméable aux sujets de conversations qu'il tentait de lancer. Bien... Il fallait qu'il tente un autre angle d'attaque... Ou qu'il laisse tomber. Mais il n'était pas homme à baisser les bras si facilement.

\- En parlant de bal... D'après ce que ta sœur m'a dit sur toi... Lydia sait que tu as des vues sur un homme ? Tu as rompu avec elle ou elle n'est au courant de rien ?

Magnus arqua un sourcil. Alexander le fixait intensément, il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Ce rendez-vous commençait à être vraiment extrêmement gênant. Au moment où il semblait se reconnecter à la réalité, il aperçut Camille se diriger vers eux, une tasse fumante à la main. Magnus eut à peine le temps de se dire qu'elle avait un air bien décidé pour simplement aller servir un client qu'elle renversa avec une maladresse tout à fait feinte, une généreuse dose de café sur Alexander.

Pendant qu'il bondissait de sa chaise en pestant fortement, elle le fixa avec un air tout sauf désolé. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et couina un « Oh désolée ! Je suis si maladroite... » sans pour autant venir en aide au jeune homme. Devant la non réaction de Camille, Magnus attrapa quelques serviettes et se rapprocha d'Alexander. Il tenta de réparer les dégâts de son ex, qui avait l'air tout à fait amusée par la situation, en tapotant le café qui avait éclaboussé le torse d'Alexander. Subitement, ce dernier le repoussa presque violemment, avant de partir d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes.

Interdit, Magnus resta immobile quelques instants. Il venait de le repousser salement là non ? A bout de nerf, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en se massant les tempes. C'était un véritable enfer. Sans prêter attention à Camille qui était restée proche de lui et le regardait d'un air intrigué, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tapa un message clair et concis.

 _À Théodore, 16h23 : Sérieux, appelle moi dans un quart d'heure. Ce rencard est un calvaire. HELP._

Pendant qu'il remettait son téléphone à sa place, il remarqua que Camille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la colère, il se releva et attrapa vivement le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Arrête ça compris ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça putain ? T'es complètement malade ! Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. Arrête de t'infliger ça. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Franchement... C'est puérile.

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma sous ses yeux. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais Magnus la retint. Il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Avec un voix qu'il voulait calme et sans appel, il reprit.

\- -Écoute Camille, c'était sympa quand on était ensemble mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu devrais passer à autre chose.

Camille se renfrogna un peu plus et fixa avec une colère infinie un point derrière le dos de Magnus et finit par réussir à se dégager d'un geste rageur. Elle tourna les talons. Quand il fit volte face, il comprit la raison de son regard assassin. Alexander se tenait derrière lui. Sans rien dire, il retourna s'assoir à sa place. Magnus l'imita, extrêmement gêné.

\- Désolé que tu ai assisté à ça.

Magnus leva les yeux vers le jeune homme mais son regard se stoppa à mi-chemin. Le t-shirt blanc d'Alexander avait été rendu transparent par l'eau qu'il avait surement appliqué dessus pour tenter d'atténuer la tâche de café. Il laissait deviner des abdos dessinés et une fine ligne de poils noirs qui courraient de son nombril jusqu'à sa ceinture. Malgré lui, l'image d'Alexander en sueur, torse nu, sur le bord du terrain s'imprima dans son esprit. Tentant de reprendre contenance, il se gifla mentalement et lutta pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le visage renfrogné de son rencard.

\- Alors... Où est-ce qu'on en était ? Ah oui ! Je te demandais si tu sortais encore avec Lydia. Je ne voudrais surtout pas m'immiscer dans un couple, surtout que Lydia est une chic fille.

Alexander sembla être pris de court et mit quelques instants à répondre à sa question. Il bafouilla quelque peu, mais ça, Magnus commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Non, ce qui le perturba le plus fût la réponse que lui donna le jeune homme. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, ils étaient en relation libre ? Il fronça les sourcils, soit il avait mal compris, soit il était en train de découvrir l'énorme partie immergée de l'iceberg nommé Alexander Lightwood. Perdu, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça, elle est au courant ?

\- Bah oui... Je lui ai dit...

Ce coup-ci, Alexander fut coupé par la sonnerie dédiée à Théodore. Magnus retint un soupir de soulagement. Ce rendez-vous était une torture, il avait simplement envie de courir à l'autre bout du pays. Avec précipitation, il décrocha.

\- Allô ?

 _\- Ça va c'est pas trop tôt ? Je vous interrompt pas au moins ? Je me disais que j'allais te laisser encore un peu dans la merde... Mais je ne suis pas si cruel, Honey !_

\- Non tu as bien fait de m'appeler. C'est manifestement une urgence. Ne t'en fais pas j'arrive.

 _\- Je veux un rapport détaillé._

Avec le même empressement, il raccrocha et se leva en attrapant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il hésita un instant... Quelle excuse allait-il bien pouvoir inventer pour se tirer comme un lâche ? Il s'excusa mentalement auprès de Théodore.

\- Je suis désolé. Théodore fait une crise de nerfs. Il a besoin de moi. Je dois y aller.

Alexander lui assura qu'il comprenait et sans en attendre davantage de la part du jeune homme, Magnus se dirigea vers le comptoir pour régler sa consommation. Malheureusement, il fût rattraper par Alexander qui lui proposa de payer pour lui. Sa mâchoire se contracta contre son gré. Il avait affreusement mal pris la proposition du jeune homme. Il l'avait raccompagné une fois dans le quartier pauvre d'Henderson et il pensait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de payer un vulgaire verre de lait ? Prenant sur lui avec beaucoup de difficulté, Magnus lui répondit qu'il était hors de question qu'il paie pour lui. Quand Alexander assura que ce n'était rien, Magnus dut faire appel à tout son self control pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Ce garçon n'avait aucun tact. En grognant, il répliqua :

\- Non je vais payer.

Sans en dire davantage, il s'accouda au comptoir et paya son verre puis se dirigea vers la sortie Alexander sur les talons. Quand ils franchirent les portes, Magnus ne savait pas comment prendre congé du jeune homme. Assez maladroitement, il lui tapota l'épaule et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Avec une rapidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il décampa. À l'heure actuelle, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, câliner President Meow et Castby ses deux chats et essayer d'oublier les pires trente minutes de sa vie.

 _Dimanche 20 novembre 2016_

 _10h30 – Chambre de Magnus Bane_

Magnus avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il avait fait un cauchemar absolument horrible où Camille (à moitié femme à moitié serpent) essayait de le dévorer vivant après avoir décapité Théodore, Catarina, Raphaël, Alexander et Duncan, un de ses exs qu'il avait pourtant perdu de vue. Il s'était réveillé en sueur avant de se rendormir avec de grandes difficultés. Alors quand Catsby vint lui sauter dessus pour lui réclamer de l'attention, il se retourna dans son lit en grognant à l'attention de cet ingrat de chat qui ne respectait décidément jamais son cycle de sommeil. Puis rendant les armes, il rabattit la couette et s'extirpa de son lit pour attraper cet espèce de réveil sur pattes et le serrer contre lui malgré les protestations de l'animal. Il déposa un baiser entre ses deux oreilles avant de le laisser déguerpir.

En regardant son chat se cacher dans son placard, il se laissa retomber sur son matelas et attrapa son téléphone qui reposait sur la table de nuit. Il checka ses quelques notifications twitter et facebook avant de s'attaquer à ses messages. Il parcourut rapidement ceux de Théodore et Catarina qui l'avaient harcelé pour avoir des nouvelles en soupirant. En rentrant chez lui la veille, il n'avait pas eu le courage de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé chez Monet's. Il leur avait envoyé un laconique « Affreux » qui avait encore plus éveillé leur curiosité.

Puis il remarqua qu'Alexander lui avait envoyé deux messages. Il arqua un sourcil surpris. Après le fiasco de leur premier rendez-vous, il s'attendait à ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Avec méfiance, il cliqua sur leur conversation.

 _De Alexander L, 2h12 : Bonsoir Magnus. J'espère que ton téléphone est sur vibreur et que ce message ne te réveillera pas. Je n'arrive pas à dormir suite à notre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui. Je sais que j'ai été nul. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis nul avec les mots comme tu as pu le constater. J'aimerais que tu me donnes une deuxième chance de te prouver que je ne suis pas le parfait abruti que tu imagines. C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose comme ça, comme tu l'as surement remarqué. Je te promets que je suis capable d'aligner plus de deux mots sans bafouiller. C'est juste avec toi. C'est peut-être stupide mais tu m'intimides. J'espère vraiment que je n'ai pas tout gâcher aujourd'hui._

 _De Alexander L, 2h18 : Pardon de t'avoir dérangé. Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne désires plus me parler. Ne te sens pas obligé de me répondre. Bonne nuit._

Le cœur de Magnus rata un battement. Alors ça par exemple... C'était tout à fait inattendu.

 _12h40 – Cuisine de Théodore Fell_

Un silence médusé régnait autour de la table. Théodore avait arrêté son mouvement, sa fourchette à mi chemin vers sa bouche, Catarina secouait inlassablement la tête de désarroi et Magnus regardait l'intérieur de son verre comme si rien que par le regard, il pouvait se noyer à l'intérieur. Il venait de raconter l'intégralité de son rendez-vous avec Alexander Lightwood. Sortant de sa stupeur Théodore s'éclaircit la voix comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ah oui... Ça a sacrément merdé.

Magnus acquiesça sombrement. Ce rencart était encore pire à raconter que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il se sentait pitoyable. En se remémorant les détails, il se rendait compte qu'il avait peut-être surréagi à certains moments et qu'il ne pouvait pas exiger d'Alexander qu'il se comporte comme n'importe quel homme qui aurait voulu le draguer. Après tout, il n'était pas encore sorti du placard et d'après son sms, c'était son premier rendez-vous avec un homme... Ou peut-être même son premier rendez-vous tout court. Encore une fois, il y avait eu une tonne de malentendus. Et puis, il y avait aussi eu Camille. Quand Alexander lui avait proposé le Monet's, il aurait dû réagir plus vite. Il savait qu'elle travaillait là bas pour financer ses études. Magnus sursauta quand Catarina abattit son poing sur la table, les sourcils froncés par la colère.

\- Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette garce de Camille ! Si elle ne lui avait pas renversé du café dessus comme ça vous auriez pu plus vous parler et il se serait forcément ouvert !

Magnus l'observa d'un air circonspect. Il savait qu'elle ne portait pas Camille dans son cœur, mais de là à la mettre aussi en colère, il n'aurait jamais cru. Il allait lui répondre quand Théodore se tourna d'un bloc vers elle comme si une idée fulgurante venait de le frapper.

\- Tu ne peux pas tout mettre sur son dos ! Lightwood n'a rien fait pour aider Magnus à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire ! Il l'a même envoyé bouler quand il a voulu l'aider avec son café ! A mon avis, il va rester dans le placard encore bien longtemps ! Bien caché derrière les moon boots et les vieilles fourrures de mamie !

Catarina fronça encore plus les sourcils et fixa Théodore avec un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Tu te fiches de moi Théodore ?!

Ce dernier tressaillit. Catarina n'avait jamais haussé la voix contre lui auparavant. Il voulut se défendre, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si une ex-petite amie à qui il manque des cases l'a lâchement attaqué ! Il faut se mettre à sa place ! C'est tout nouveau pour lui ! Il n'a pas encore fait son coming out ! Il ne peut pas tout bien faire du premier coup ! Comment vous étiez, vous, à vos premiers rendez-vous ensemble !? Que celui qui a toujours su quoi faire lui jette la première pierre !

Catarina semblait vraiment très affectée par la situation d'Alexander. Théodore ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et l'observait d'un air interdit. La tension était palpable. Puis tout à coup Magnus se rappela que ce n'était pas tout. Il n'avait pas mentionné le message qu'il avait reçu pendant la nuit. D'une petite voix confuse, il attira leur attention.

\- Et euh... C'est pas tout. (Il sortit son téléphone, sélectionna le message et fit glisser son smartphone à travers la table.) Il m'a envoyé ça cette nuit.

La tension retomba en même temps que Théodore et Catarina lisaient les sms d'Alexander. Théodore arqua un sourcil et resta silencieux pendant que Catarina poussa un petit couinement signifiant qu'elle trouvait le contenu du message totalement adorable. Puis elle releva les yeux sur Magnus.

\- Tu ne lui as pas répondu ?

Magnus secoua négativement la tête. Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Ce message l'avait touché. Il l'avait trouvé adorable. Mais était-ce une bonne idée d'accéder à sa demande ? Catarina aplatit le plat de sa main contre son front de désespoir en marmonnant qu'il était ingrat et totalement stupide. Magnus arqua un sourcil.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Mais il faut lui répondre Magnus ! Piailla Catarina. Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Peu importe ta réponse. Ne le laisse pas dans le doute. Il est en train de souffrir ! Son message transpire la tristesse et les regrets.

Théodore leva à son tour le nez de l'écran et renvoya son téléphone à Magnus. Il renifla comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il avait tord et qu'il avait du mal à l'accepter.

\- Elle marque un point.

 _12h58 – Cuisine de Théodore Fell_

Après de longues minutes de négociation et d'exploration de ses sentiments, Magnus accepta d'envoyer un message à Alexander. Il le rédigea en silence avant de le lire à ses deux amis qui acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement. Sans y réfléchir davantage, il appuya sur le bouton d'envoi.

 _À Alexander L., 12h59 : Tout n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai pas été cool non plus. Et si on partait du principe que ce rendez-vous n'a jamais eu lieu et qu'on recommençait à zéro tous les deux ?_

 _13h24 – Cuisine de Théodore Fell_

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de débarrasser, Magnus sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Au plus profond de lui, il espérait que ce soit une réponse d'Alexander. De peur d'être déçu et de le montrer à ses amis, il ne fit pas mention du message qu'il venait de recevoir et continua à remplir le lave-vaisselle comme si de rien n'était. Quand ils eurent fini, il prétexta une envie pressante pour s'éclipser. Il s'enferma précautionneusement dans les toilettes et sortit son téléphone. Il le déverrouilla en retenant sa respiration.

 _De Alexander L., 13h24 : D'accord. Merci de m'accorder une seconde chance._

Magnus fronça les sourcils. Alors il pensait vraiment que tout était de sa faute, hein ? Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de taper une réponse.

 _À Alexander L., 13h41 : En acceptant ma proposition, c'est aussi à moi que tu offres une nouvelle chance tu sais._

Il fallait que leur relation redémarre sur des bases saines et un bon dialogue. Magnus ne savait pas sur quoi cela allait aboutir mais autant prendre toutes les précautions et tout faire pour qu'il arrête de penser que ce premier fiasco n'était que de sa faute. Satisfait, il rangea son téléphone et alla retrouver ses amis. En descendant les escaliers, il décida qu'il ne parlerait pas de cet échange aujourd'hui. Il voulait attendre d'en connaître la suite.


	16. Chapitre 16

_Bonsoir tout le monde,_

 _Nous espérons que vous allez bien en cette fraiche soirée d'octobre._

 _Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows :3 ça nous touche toujours beaucoup même s'il ne s'agit que de petits mots 3  
_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

 _PS : ceci est le dernier chapitre que nous avons écrit, ce qui signifie que le prochain n'est pas encore écrit et pourrait mettre du temps à pointer le bout de son nez... Nous ne vous disons donc pas à la semaine prochaine mais à bientôt !_

* * *

 **Mille questions – POV Alec**

 _Dimanche 20 novembre 2016_

 _12h59- Chambre d'Alexander Lightwood_

Alec avait très mal dormi et il avait donc trainé au lit toute la matinée. Il se sentait un peu déprimé et ne cessait de penser à la veille, à tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire et surtout à ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

Après le désastre qu'avait été leur premier rendez-vous il ne s'attendait pas à avoir des nouvelles de Magnus. Il fut donc très surpris de recevoir un message de sa part.

 _De Magnus Bane, 12h59 : Tout n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai pas été cool non plus. Et si on partait du principe que ce rendez-vous n'a jamais eu lieu et qu'on recommençait à zéro tous les deux ?_

Alec resta sous le choc quelques minutes avant de relire le message comme s'il avait pu rêver la réponse de Magnus. Il n'en revenait pas ! Il lui donnait une autre chance ! C'était à la fois fantastique et totalement inattendu. Après le fiasco chez Monet's Alec n'aurait jamais cru que Magnus voudrait le revoir ou même avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui.

Une fois remis de sa surprise Alec réalisa qu'il fallait qu'il lui réponde. Pendant un instant de panique la seule chose à laquelle il put penser fut : « Putain mais qu'est-ce que je réponds à ça ? ». Le message de Magnus était vraiment adorable et beaucoup trop gentil. Alec n'avait pas le sentiment de le mériter et il ne voyait pas trop comment lui répondre pour lui montrer qu'il avait conscience qu'il avait merdé et que Magnus lui accordait une immense faveur en lui donnant une autre chance. Il décida de rester simple et appuya rapidement sur envoi.

 _À Magnus Bane, 13h24 : D'accord. Merci de m'accorder une seconde chance._

Est-ce que cela ne sonnait pas trop laconique ? N'aurait-il pas dû se montrer un peu plus enthousiaste ? Devait-il lui renvoyer un message ? Mille questions tournaient dans sa tête et il relut une nouvelle fois l'échange de messages, cherchant à déterminer ce qu'il pourrait ajouter. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps une réponse et lorsque son téléphone sonna il se précipita pour la lire.

 _De Magnus Bane, 13h41 : En acceptant ma proposition, c'est aussi à moi que tu offres une nouvelle chance tu sais._

Oh ! Magnus semblait penser qu'il avait aussi des choses à se reprocher. Les sourcils froncés, Alec chercha en vain ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour lui donner cette impression. Quand il repensait à leur rendez-vous il voyait une accumulation d'erreurs et de gaffes mais aucune directement imputable à l'autre garçon. Après tout celui-ci ne pouvait pas se douter que son ex serait là et qu'elle se comporterait ainsi, il avait eu l'air sincèrement surpris de la voir et il avait même cherché à l'éloigner d'eux.

Au moins Magnus ne semblait pas vexé par son message précédent, c'était un soulagement.

Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre et se demandant toujours s'il ne rêvait pas, Alec décida de se mettre à son devoir d'histoire. Avec un peu de chance réfléchir aux avantages et aux inconvénients de la mondialisation lui permettrait de se remettre de ses émotions.

 _Lundi 21 novembre 2016_

 _19h- Chambre d'Alexander Lightwood_

Alec avait passé la journée dans le brouillard, oscillant entre le soulagement de savoir que Magnus lui accordait une seconde chance et l'inquiétude de faire tout rater une nouvelle fois. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur les cours, d'autant plus qu'Izzy et Lydia l'avaient harcelé toute la journée pour qu'il leur raconte une nouvelle fois les détails de son rencard catastrophique et pour savoir s'il avait reçu un nouveau message de Magnus.

Il savait que leurs interventions partaient d'une bonne intention mais il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de leur ingérence et de leur manie de toujours lui trouver des excuses. Il avait merdé point. Magnus avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner une seconde chance, maintenant le plus important consistait à lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison. Il s'était donc creusé la tête à la recherche d'une idée intelligente pour relancer leur conversation mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

Il y réfléchissait toujours lorsqu'il entendit son portable vibrer. Le cœur battant il se releva précipitamment pour voir qui lui avait envoyé un message.

 _De Magnus Bane, 19h09 : Si je me rappelle bien de ton avant-dernière fleur tu voulais apprendre à me connaitre alors je te propose un petit jeu. Une question, une réponse. Obligation de dire la vérité._

Magnus, lui, semblait avoir trouvé une idée pour ranimer leur conversation et une bonne en plus ! Alec sourit largement en tentant de réfléchir à une question pour le jeune homme. Son portable vibra de nouveau.

 _De Magnus Bane, 19h10 : Commençons par une facile : quelle est ta couleur préférée ?_

Décidément Magnus était bien plus doué que lui pour trouver les bons mots. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir débloqué la situation, surtout avec une question si facile. Sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir plus avant, il tapa sa réponse.

 _À Magnus Bane, 19h11 : Bleu_

 _De Magnus Bane,19h11 : À ton tour :)_

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien demander à Magnus ? Il avait bien des idées mais aucune n'était vraiment facile et il ne voulait pas rendre les choses compliquées. Lui renvoyer la même question manquerait sérieusement d'originalité, même lui devrait être capable de faire mieux que ça.

 _À Magnus Bane, 19h19 : Quel est ton plat préféré ?_

Voilà. La nourriture était toujours un sujet facile, personne n'était jamais mal à l'aise quand on parlait de cuisine. Et la réponse intéressait vraiment Alec. Il aimait préparer à manger pour les personnes qu'il aimait et il se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être cuisiner pour Magnus un jour. Connaitre son plat préféré pourrait se révéler intéressant à ce moment-là.

 _De Magnus Bane,19h23 : Le laksa de ma mère, c'est un plat indonésien._

Oh ! C'était imprévu mais riche d'enseignements. D'abord Magnus était manifestement d'origine indonésienne et il était surement attaché à ses racines. Ensuite cela signifiait qu'il avait une mère aimante qui cuisinait pour lui et de laquelle il devait surement être très proche.

La nourriture que l'on aimait était souvent liée à nos émotions et à nos souvenirs. Alec l'avait souvent remarqué et il avait été très touché quand Izzy lui avait un jour avoué que son plat préféré était les spaghetti bolognaises façon Alec Lightwood.

Malheureusement cela signifiait aussi qu'Alec ne pourrait pas cuisiner ce plat pour Magnus, déjà car il ne le connaissait pas mais aussi parce qu'il n'égalerait jamais les souvenirs qui y étaient associés. Pourtant il se surprit à allumer son ordinateur pour chercher la recette du laksa sur Google. Par pure curiosité bien sûr.

Il fut interrompu dans ses recherches culinaires par un nouveau message de Magnus.

 _De Magnus Bane,19h26 : J'ai remarqué que tu aimais les fleurs. Quelle est ta préférée ?_

Alec ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant cette référence explicite à sa drague ratée. C'était vrai pourtant, il adorait les fleurs. Il les avait toujours aimé et ses petits camarades de primaire lui avaient mené la vie dure pour ça. Les garçons n'étaient pas censés aimer les fleurs. Jace n'était pas encore chez eux à l'époque et il avait eu bien du mal à se défendre seul face aux moqueries et aux humiliations.

Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de ces mauvais souvenirs qui ressurgissaient il réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Quelle fleur avait sa préférence ? Il était tenté de dire la marguerite car il l'avait toujours trouvé radieuse mais s'il était vraiment sincère... Il soupira et envoya un nouveau message.

 _À Magnus Bane, 19h29 :_ _C'est cliché._

Son téléphone bipa seulement quelques secondes après.

 _De Magnus Bane,19h30 : Maintenant je veux vraiment savoir ! Dis-moi !_

Apparemment sa réponse embarrassée n'avait eu comme seul résultat de piquer la curiosité de Magnus et il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Étrangement cette réaction, au lieu de l'agacer, lui fit plaisir. Magnus semblait vraiment vouloir savoir, comme s'il était vraiment intéressé par la réponse, par Alec...

En rougissant Alec tapa sa réponse et l'envoya avant de changer d'avis et de choisir une fleur moins compromettante.

 _À Magnus Bane, 19h32 : Le lys._

Il attendit une réponse avec anxiété. Et si Magnus trouvait ça ridicule et se moquait de lui ? Le lys était vraiment une réponse de fillette romantique... Mais Alec avait toujours admiré ses longues tiges et ses pétales d'un blanc d'une pureté aveuglante. Et puis ça sentait bon et... Toujours aucune réponse. Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit son ventre se serrer. Et voilà il avait déjà tout gâcher.

En se traitant mentalement de tous les noms et les larmes aux yeux il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en espérant qu'une douche chaude apaiserait une part de ses inquiétudes.

 _Mardi 22 novembre 2016_

 _7h10- Maison des Lightwood_

Dès son réveil Alec avait vérifié l'écran de son téléphone. Sans nouvelle de Magnus il avait très mal dormi. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas fait fuir Magnus avec sa réponse ridicule.

Il était en train de débarrasser la table de la cuisine lorsque son Blueberry émit un bip sonore.

 _De Magnus Bane, 7h35 : Bonjour Alexander. Bien dormi ? Je suis désolé, ma batterie m'a lâché hier soir. Mais le jeu n'est pas fini ! Ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper comme ça :p_

Alec ressentit un soulagement si intense qu'il vacilla un instant sur ses jambes. Magnus ne semblait nullement perturbé par sa réponse de la veille et il s'excusait même de ne pas lui avoir répondu.

C'est complètement rassuré qu'Alec se dirigea vers la Jeep pour conduire Max à l'école.

 _9h03 – Salle d'informatique, Liberty High_

Alec était en train d'écouter son professeur parler du langage informatique HTML lorsqu'il se rappela soudainement que c'était son tour de poser une question à Magnus. Il sortit aussitôt son téléphone pour envoyer un message.

 _À Magnus Bane, 9h05 : Quelle est ta chanson fétiche ?_

 _9h35 – Couloirs de Liberty High_

Alec se dirigeait vers son cours de géographie en compagnie de Jace lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Pratiquement au même moment il aperçut Magnus accompagné de Méliorn, Catarina et Théodore. Ils se dirigeaient dans leur direction et lorsqu'ils se croisèrent Magnus lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil discret. Alec sentit ses joues rougir mais il lui sourit en retour.

Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure il continua à marcher en faisant semblant d'écouter Jace alors qu'il rejouait la scène encore et encore dans sa tête. À peine arrivé devant la porte de leur salle de cours, il sortit son téléphone pour lire le message de Magnus.

 _De Magnus Bane, 9h35 :_ _J'adore toutes les chansons de Lady Gaga et ma préférée est certainement Born This Way._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par l'image d'un Magnus dansant au son de la diva pop bien connue pour son soutien à la cause LGBT. C'était un peu cliché mais pas vraiment surprenant de la part d'un activiste pour les droits homosexuels.

Il venait de ranger son téléphone quand celui-ci vibra de nouveau.

 _De Magnus Bane, 9h37 : Non je déconne ! T'as cru que j'étais un cliché gay ?_

 _De Magnus Bane, 9h38 : C'est Life on Mars de David Bowie )_

Un peu gêné d'être tombé dans le piège et d'avoir cru à la blague de Magnus, il n'osa pas répondre immédiatement à Magnus.

 _12h30 - Cafétéria_

Alec jouait avec son plat en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à Magnus. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine qu'il était vexé ou qu'il n'avait pas le sens de l'humour. Normalement c'était au tour de l'autre garçon de lui poser une question mais il n'avait toujours pas reçu de message de sa part et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

 _À Magnus Bane, 12h35 : Je crois que je suis un cliché sur pattes... J'adore Lady Gaga ^^ Et Freddy Mercury..._

Un peu embarrassé il regarda son téléphone avec anxiété se demandant s'il recevrait une réponse rapidement.

 _De Magnus Bane, 12h38 : Freddy Mercury est un dieu ^^ Quelle est ta préférée de Queen ?_

Avec un large sourire Alec répondit immédiatement.

 _22h30 – Chambre d'Alexander Lightwood_

Après un entrainement de football américain éprouvant et un diner léger Alec s'était effondré comme une masse sur son lit. Il brancha ses écouteurs à son ordinateur et chercha une chanson précise sur Youtube.

Souriant doucement, Alec se laissa bercer par la mélodie de _Life on Mars_ avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

 _Mercredi 23 novembre 2016_

 _8h45 – Salle de cours, Liberty High_

Le professeur Anderson était en train de présenter les dates clefs de la guerre civile lorsque le portable d'Alec vibra. Avec un petit sourire il le sortit prestement et le plaça discrètement sur la table à côté de son cahier ouvert.

 _De Magnus Bane, 8h46 : Bonjour Alexander, comment vas-tu en cette belle journée ?_

Alec avait remarqué que Magnus l'appelait toujours Alexander. C'était étonnant. Personne ne l'appelait ainsi. Enfin sauf ses parents bien sûr... Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de les convaincre d'adopter son diminutif. Alexander était bien trop pompeux, trop prétentieux pour lui, il était un gars simple et Alec lui semblait convenir tout à fait à sa personnalité discrète. Pourquoi est-ce que Magnus avait décidé de l'appeler Alexander alors que personne au lycée ne le faisait ?

Avant qu'il puisse répondre au message ou trouver le courage de poser la question qui le turlupinait, il reçut un nouveau message du jeune homme.

 _De Magnus Bane, 8h48 : Juste pour que tu saches ce n'était pas ma question. Je ne vais pas gâcher mon tour pour une question si triviale._

Alec sourit à la lecture du message et il commençait à taper une réponse lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une nouvelle vibration de l'appareil.

 _De Magnus Bane, 8h49 :_ _Est-ce que tu aimes les animaux ?_

\- Monsieur Lightwood ? Vous êtes parmi nous ?, demanda soudain monsieur Anderson avec un regard sévère.

\- Euh... Oui pardon, bredouilla Alec gêné d'avoir été surpris en train d'envoyer des messages en classe.

\- Rangez-moi ça tout de suite. Pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la cause de la guerre civile et quand est-ce qu'elle eut lieu ?

\- Euh... Oui monsieur. Hum... La cause de la guerre civile est la victoire de Lincoln aux élections présidentielles de 1860, il voulait abolir l'esclavage alors certains états, ceux qui profitaient le plus de ce système, ont décidé de faire sécession. La guerre a duré de 1861 à 1865, expliqua Alec en se rappelant du chapitre du livre d'histoire concerné.

\- Bien...

Monsieur Anderson avait l'air agacé et il se détourna brusquement d'Alec pour continuer son exposé. Jace lui donna un coup de coude : « Bien joué vieux ! » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'un air de conspirateur.

Il décida d'être prudent et de ranger son téléphone bien qu'il brule d'envie de répondre à Magnus immédiatement.

 _9h30 – Couloirs de Liberty High, devant la salle d'histoire_

Dès que la sonnerie avait retenti Alec avait rassemblé ses affaires et il s'était levé d'un bond. Il était sorti rapidement dans le couloir pour taper sa réponse à Magnus.

 _À Magnus Bane, 9h31 : bonjour_ _je vais bien et toi ? (Ce n'était pas ma question non plus ^^)_

 _À Magnus Bane, 9h32 : Et pour répondre à ta question : oui je les adore ! Malheureusement mes parents n'ont jamais accepté qu'on en ait à la maison._

 _De Magnus Bane, 9h49 : Mince ! C'est dommage... À ton tour )_

 _À Magnus Bane, 9h52 : Quel est ton animal préféré ?_

 _10h01 – Salle de biologie_

Alec s'était installé au plan de travail sans grande conviction, il savait déjà qu'il passerait les deux heures suivantes à regarder frénétiquement l'écran de son téléphone pour voir s'il avait une réponse de Magnus. Il devenait accro à leur petit jeu.

 _De Magnus Bane, 10h05 : Le chat. J'en ai deux x)_

Oh la chance ! Alec adorait les chats et il avait toujours voulu en avoir un. Il se demanda s'il pouvait demander une photo mais il ne voulait pas se montrer indiscret. Une nouvelle vibration mit fin à son hésitation et il tourna de nouveau son attention sur l'écran.

 _De Magnus Bane, 10h06 :_ _Quel est ton livre préféré ?_

Hum... Celle-là était plus difficile. Il adorait lire et ne choisir qu'un seul livre parmi tous ceux qu'il avait dévoré serait compliqué. Mais s'il était totalement honnête il connaissait la réponse. Il y avait un livre qu'il avait lu et relu une bonne centaine de fois et qui se trouvait juste à côté de son lit, à portée de main pour quand il en ressentirait le besoin. Le petit livre était destiné à Izzy mais elle ne l'avait jamais lu alors il l'avait récupéré et l'avait feuilleté par curiosité avant d'être happé entre ses pages. Il était désormais tout corné et abimé mais il ne s'en débarrasserait pour rien au monde.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation il choisit de dire la vérité même si celle-ci était embarrassante et que Magnus ne manquerait pas de le charrier gentiment.

 _À Magnus Bane, 10h15 : Orgueil et préjugés. Ne te moque pas s'il te plait._

 _De Magnus Bane, 10h16 : Trop tard :,)_

Alec sourit doucement. Il commençait à mieux connaitre Magnus et il se doutait bien qu'il trouverait sa réponse amusante mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas méchant.

 _12h10 – Cafétéria_

Installé en compagnie de ses coéquipiers Jace, Tony, Clay et Justin Alec ne faisait même plus semblant de prêter attention à leur conversation ou au plateau chargé de nourriture devant lui. Il se contentait de tapoter passionnément sur les touches de son Blueberry puis d'attendre impatiemment une réponse avant de recommencer son manège.

C'était son tour de poser une question et il commençait à manquer d'inspiration.

 _À Magnus Bane, 12h25 :_ _Quel est ton chanteur préféré ?_

 _De Magnus Bane, 12h45 : Bowie._

Il aurait dû s'en douter, après tout sa chanson préférée était _Life on Mars_ , il n'y avait pas vraiment de suspense.

 _14h11 – Salle de Monsieur Aldertree_

Incapable de se concentrer sur les explications floues de son professeur de mathématiques Alec se contentait de regarder dans le vide en prenant un faux air concentré. À côté de lui Jace avait posé sa tête entre ses bras et il s'attendait presque à l'entendre ronfler.

 _De Magnus Bane, 14h15 : Quelle est la matière que tu préfères ?_

 _À Magnus Bane, 14h25 : La littérature._

 _À Magnus Bane, 14h26 : Et là je suis plongé en plein enfer..._

 _De Magnus Bane, 14h35 : Oh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _À Magnus Bane, 14h46 : Algèbres... ._

 _De Magnus Bane, 14h51 : Aïe ! Je compatis !_

 _À Magnus Bane, 14h53 : Merci_

Ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des messages et lorsque la cloche sonna Alec regarda sa montre d'un air surpris. Les deux heures qui lui paraissaient d'habitude interminables étaient déjà finies. Il se dirigea vers son cours d'arts plastiques avec un grand sourire, la main serrée sur son téléphone.

 _17h50 – Vestiaires de Liberty High_

\- À qui est-ce que tu écris Alec ? Lydia ?, demanda Jace tandis qu'il enfilait son maillot. Tu as passé ta journée scotché à ton téléphone.

\- Lâche-moi un peu les baskets Jace, soupira Alec avec mauvaise humeur. Il détestait l'idée de devoir arrêter de parler avec Magnus.

 _À Magnus Bane, 17h53 : Désolé je ne pourrais plus te répondre. Je vais à l'entrainement._

 _De Magnus Bane, 17h55 : Dac pas de soucis. Bon entrainement._

Alec soupira de nouveau en mettant ses dernières protections, il savait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à se concentrer sur le terrain.

 _Jeudi 24 novembre 2016_

 _8h35 – Salle de technologie_

Alec s'installa à côté de Jace et sortit ses affaires avec des gestes automatiques. Dès son réveil il avait échangé des messages avec Magnus et c'était son tour de lui poser une question mais il manquait d'inspiration. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas de questions à poser au jeune homme mais la plupart d'entre elles n'étaient pas ce qu'il qualifierait de faciles et ils avaient tous les deux choisis de garder un ton léger pour le moment.

 _À Magnus Bane, 8h53 :_ _Où rêverais-tu d'aller ?_

Voilà rien de sensible avec celle-ci et en plus Alec voulait vraiment savoir. Magnus était-il plutôt mer, nature ou ville ? Préférait-il visiter des sites culturels ou faire des randonnées dans la campagne ? Alec étouffa un rire en imaginant le Senior en pantalon slim rouge avec un gros sac à dos en train de marcher dans la jungle. Bizarrement il n'y croyait pas trop, Magnus était certainement un citadin pur et dur.

 _De Magnus Bane, 8h55 : En Indonésie, et toi ?_

Ah ! Bien sûr l'Indonésie ! Alec aurait dû s'en douter, Magnus voulait certainement visiter le pays d'où il était originaire. Avait-il de la famille là-bas ?

 _De Magnus Bane, 8h56 : Ce n'est pas vraiment ma question, considères ça comme une question bonus ^^_

Alec eut un petit sourire en recevant cette précision, bien sûr que Magnus ne gâcherait pas une question pour ça, c'était un peu de la triche mais ça ne dérangeait pas Alec. Il adorait penser que le jeune homme s'intéressait à lui et qu'il lui posait des questions pour en savoir plus sur lui.

 _À Magnus Bane, 8h58 : À Paris_

Les parents d'Alec avaient passé leur lune de miel dans la ville des amoureux et ils en parlaient toujours avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Alec n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi heureuse et détendue que lorsqu'elle évoquait leur escapade amoureuse dans la capitale française. Et puis Paris était internationalement reconnue comme le meilleur endroit où déguster des croissants et Alec rêvait depuis tout petit d'y gouter. Et les crêpes françaises bien sûr... La tour Eiffel, le Sacré-Cœur, l'Arc de Triomphe... Le regard d'Alec se perdit dans le vide tandis qu'il se mettait à rêvasser.

 _10h05 – Salle de littérature_

Alec venait de s'installer en classe de littérature quand il sentit la vibration caractéristique d'un nouveau message secouer son téléphone. Il s'installait toujours au premier rang en littérature pour ne pas perdre un mot de monsieur Garroway mais aujourd'hui il avait décidé de changer ses habitudes et visiblement il avait bien fait. Il doutait fortement que le coach apprécie de le voir sortir son téléphone durant son cours. Il sentit une nouvelle vibration et se dépêcha de sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour voir ce que Magnus lui avait écrit.

 _De Magnus Bane, 10h06 : Plutôt slip ou boxer ?_

 _De Magnus Bane, 10h06 : Ne me dis pas que tu es team caleçon !_

 _De Magnus Bane, 10h07 : En fait si tu es team caleçon je préfère que tu me mentes._

Alec regarda son écran bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que... Il sentit ses joues chauffer furieusement et baissa la tête pour éviter les éventuels regards de ses camarades. C'était une question très personnelle et il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Magnus la pose comme ça de but en blanc, en fait il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il la pose, peu importe la façon de le faire. Il était horriblement embarrassé, mais le dernier message de Magnus le fit malgré tout sourire. Apparemment Magnus détestait les caleçons, heureusement qu'il n'en portait pas alors.

Rassemblant son courage et pestant contre sa peau trop blanche qui s'enflammait pour un rien il tapa une réponse honnête mais brève avant de passer rapidement à autre chose pour éviter la gêne.

 _À Magnus Bane, 10h11 : Boxer. Alors ma question... Quel est ton film préféré ?_

 _De Magnus Bane, 10h13 : Le cinquième élément._

 _À Magnus Bane, 10h15 : Ah je ne l'ai jamais vu._

 _De Magnus Bane, 10h16 : OMG ! Il va falloir qu'on rattrape ça !_

 _À Magnus Bane, 10h17 : D'accord :)_

Avec un grand sourire réjoui Alec rangea son téléphone et se concentra sur le cours de littérature. Monsieur Garroway expliquait une nouvelle d'Edgar Allan Poe qu'il avait particulièrement aimé et son sourire s'agrandit encore.

 _12h15 – Cafétéria_

Installé comme toujours avec ses coéquipiers qui faisaient un raffut pas possible Alec picorait sa salade lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle vibration contre sa cuisse. Il sortit son téléphone avec précipitation pour découvrir le nouveau message de Magnus.

 _De Magnus Bane, 12h16 : Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire après le lycée ? Footballeur professionnel ? ^^_

 _À Magnus Bane, 12h17 : Non ça c'est Jace :p_

 _À Magnus Bane, 12h18 : Il est prévu que j'aille à Yale faire des études de droit, comme mes parents._

 _De Magnus Bane, 12h20 : Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Alec hésita un peu, il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Tout le monde semblait partir du principe qu'il ferait du droit et ni Jace ni Izzy ne l'avait interrogé pour savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais contredit ses parents lorsqu'ils évoquaient son futur à Yale. S'il parlait de son souhait d'orientation à ses parents il savait exactement comment ils réagiraient. Ils seraient déçus et ils lui diraient que ce n'était pas assez prestigieux pour lui, qu'il pouvait prétendre à bien mieux et avoir une brillante carrière d'avocat, comme eux. Parfois il avait le sentiment que ses parents ne se souciaient que de l'argent et du prestige. Alec soupira en tapant sa réponse.

 _À Magnus Bane, 12h23 : J'aimerais étudier la littérature et devenir professeur._

Est-ce que Magnus trouverait aussi que c'était un bien piètre rêve ?

 _De Magnus Bane, 12h25 : C'est chouette comme idée de carrière ! Tu devrais suivre ton cœur._

Le cœur d'Alec accéléra tandis qu'il lisait la réponse de Magnus. Il ne trouvait pas ça ridicule et il l'encourageait ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot. Ça le touchait bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer.

 _À Magnus Bane, 12h26 : Merci beaucoup. Toi tu veux devenir costumier c'est ça ?_

Alec savait par Lydia que Magnus fabriquait des costumes pour ses amis, notamment pour Méliorn qui souhaitait devenir acteur de théâtre et qui enchainait les auditions pour des rôles divers et variés qui requéraient souvent des costumes.

 _De Magnus Bane, 12h27 : Pas exactement. J'aimerais devenir créateur._

Tandis que Magnus lui expliquait la différence entre le métier de costumier et celui de créateur Alec put sentir la passion du jeune homme à travers ses messages. Il pouvait presque le voir agiter les bras avec un air excité tandis qu'il lui parlait des différentes écoles d'art qui l'intéressaient et de ce qu'il espérait y faire. C'était quelque chose qu'il adorait chez Magnus, cette passion qu'il avait déjà remarqué lors de ses punitions à l'ADLH. Lorsque Magnus s'investissait il ne le faisait pas à moitié, il était profondément enthousiaste et il n'essayait pas de le cacher.

 _14h10 – Salle de chimie_

Alec avait enfilé sa blouse et il avait discrètement glissé son Blueberry dans l'une des larges poches du vêtement. Jace lui avait jeté un regard curieux mais il n'avait pas posé de questions. Depuis qu'Alec l'avait envoyé bouler dans les vestiaires il boudait ostensiblement. Il essayait manifestement de faire culpabiliser Alec pour qu'il lui dise à qui il envoyait tous ces messages et ça marchait. Pourtant même si Alec se sentait mal de lui avoir parlé sèchement il ne comptait pas lui parler de Magnus, il était loin d'être prêt à faire son coming out, encore moins à Jace. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir en prétendant parler à Lydia alors il était coincé. Il espérait juste que Jace ne resterait pas fâché longtemps et qu'il oublierait l'incident.

 _De Magnus Bane, 14h15 :_ _Quel est l'acteur que tu trouves le plus sexy ?_

Bon et bien visiblement Magnus avait décidé que le temps des questions faciles était fini et il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins... Alec rougit encore en réfléchissant à une réponse qui ne serait pas trop compromettante.

 _À Magnus Bane, 14h21 : Euh c'est gênant..._

 _De Magnus Bane, 14h25 : Mais non, ne sois pas gêné je peux te dire le mien si tu veux._

 _De Magnus Bane, 14h26 : Jason Momoa._

C'est une blague ? Jason Momoa est un énorme type super musclé et viril. Il a une barbe et une peau délicieusement dorée. Tout ce qu'il n'est pas... Alec sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il n'était pas le genre d'hommes que Magnus trouvait séduisant. Il était aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine, imberbe et aussi virile qu'une savonnette à la violette... Avec un petit soupir il décida de répondre sincèrement à la question.

 _À Magnus Bane, 14h29 : Richard Madden. Toi aussi tu regardes Game of Thrones ?_

 _De Magnus Bane, 14h31 :_ _NO SPOIL !_

 _À Magnus Bane, 14h32 : hahaha non promis )_

Il comprenait parfaitement Magnus, cette série était riche en rebondissements et se faire spoiler était vraiment horrible.

 _17h50 – Cours d'écriture_

La cloche allait bientôt sonner pour indiquer la fin de cette longue journée de cours et Alec hésitait toujours. Magnus avait manifestement décidé de passer à des questions plus intimes mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il apprécierait qu'Alec pose une question aussi personnelle que celle qu'il avait à l'esprit. Pourtant Alec ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger depuis qu'il avait rencontré Camille, l'ex de Magnus, au café.

Est-ce que Magnus était sorti avec elle avant de se rendre compte qu'il était homosexuel ou est-ce qu'il était bisexuel ? Ça ne devrait pas le préoccuper autant, en soi ça ne changeait pas grand-chose mais la question trottait dans la tête d'Alec depuis presque une semaine maintenant. Finalement il décida de céder à sa curiosité et il tapa rapidement sa question avant de changer d'avis.

 _À Magnus Bane, 17h56 : Es-tu bisexuel ?_

Lorsque la cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard il attendait toujours fébrilement une réponse.

 _18h30 – Maison des Lightwood_

Alec venait de sortir de la Jeep lorsqu'il reçut enfin la réponse de Magnus, il regarda rapidement son portable et le nœud d'anxiété qui s'était formé dans son ventre se relâcha légèrement avant de se resserrer davantage.

 _De Magnus Bane, 18h31 :_ _Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?_

La réponse de Magnus montrait clairement qu'il n'avait pas apprécié sa question et qu'il était vexé, peut-être même blessé. Mince ! Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander ! Il était vraiment nul ! Que pouvait-il dire pour rattraper les choses ?

 _À Magnus Bane, 18h33 : Désolé .  
_

Il attendit quelques minutes en regardant nerveusement son écran, attendant impatiemment qu'il s'illumine pour signaler une réponse. Izzy surgit soudain derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle l'air perplexe.

\- Hum... Oui j'arrive, répondit-il distraitement sans quitter son téléphone des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alec ?

\- Rien c'est bon laisse-moi !, s'exclama-t-il sèchement avant de le regretter immédiatement en voyant son expression choquée. Excuse-moi Izzy, j'arrive bientôt, ok ?

\- C'est à propos de Magnus ?, chercha-t-elle à savoir.

\- Iz' s'il te plait, soupira-t-il, il ne voulait pas à avoir à s'expliquer, pas maintenant.

\- Ok, ok. Je te laisse mais tu as intérêt à m'en parler après.

\- Ouais ouais, marmonna-t-il sans conviction en la regardant s'éloigner.

 _De Magnus Bane, 18h51 : Pour répondre à ta question, oui et fier de l'être._

Et bien ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Il était visiblement encore fâché et il n'appréciait pas d'être interrogé sur son orientation sexuelle. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à des commentaires biphobes ? Alec se fichait qu'il soit bi ou gay mais il savait que les bi avaient parfois mauvaise réputation dans la communauté LGBT même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Le peu qu'il savait de tout ça il l'avait découvert sur internet en parcourant quelques forums gays pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il avait eu des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre maintenant ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il s'en fichait ou dire que c'était super qu'il assume comme ça... Après s'être creusé la tête quelques minutes il se contenta d'une réponse minable et il rentra en soupirant dans la maison.

 _À Magnus Bane, 18h57 : OK._

 _20h50 – Salon des Lightwood_

Après le diner Max avait demandé à regarder Le Roi Lion, Izzy et Alec s'étaient joins à lui et ils étaient tous les trois étalés sur le canapé devant la télé lorsque le portable d'Alec vibra. Ignorant le regard réprobateur de son petit frère et l'air curieux de sa sœur Alec ouvrit avec impatience le message de Magnus.

 _De Magnus Bane, 20h51 :_ _Vanille ou café ?_

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement soulagé que Magnus ait relancé le jeu avec une question facile. Cela signifiait surement qu'il lui avait pardonné, enfin en tout cas il l'espérait.

 _À Magnus Bane, 20h52 : Vanille définitivement !_

 _De Magnus Bane, 20h54 : Pourquoi définitivement ?_

Alec hésita un instant avant de décider de faire une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 _À Magnus Bane, 20h55 : J'aime autant le café que les femmes._

 _De Magnus Bane, 20h56 : MDR_

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h05 : Qu'est-ce qui t'exaspère le plus ?_

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h06 : Les cons_

Alec sourit devant cette réponse tellement typique de Magnus.

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h07 : De quoi ne pourrais-tu pas te passer ? Moi c'est le lait si tu ne le savais pas déjà ^^_

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h08 : Le chocolat_

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h09 : Une vraie fille..._

Alec sourit mi amusé mi embarrassé. C'était bon signe que Magnus recommence à le taquiner. Il enchaina de suite avec une nouvelle question.

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h11 : Campagne ou mer pour les vacances ?_

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h13 : Je ne suis jamais parti en vacances..._

Mince ! Il avait encore fait une bourde. Il se rappela de l'immeuble décrépi devant lequel il avait déposé Magnus et pesta contre son idiotie. Magnus venait manifestement d'un milieu défavorisé et il venait de mettre ses grands pieds dans le plat.

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h15 :_ _Oh ! Désolé._

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h17 : Crêpes ou gaufres ?_

Bon apparemment Magnus ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet...

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h19 : Crêpes_

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h20 : As-tu des frères et sœurs ?_

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h22 :_ _Non pas biologiquement._

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h24 : Hum... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h27 : Je considère Raphaël comme mon petit frère. Nous avons presque grandi ensemble._

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h29 : Oh ! C'est pour ça qu'il était tellement surpris quand je lui ai demandé si vous alliez au bal ensemble._

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h31 : C'est quoi l'histoire avec Jace ? Il vit avec vous mais il ne porte pas le même nom de famille._

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h36 : Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand il avait huit ans, mes parents étaient ses parrains alors il est venu vivre à la maison._

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h37 : Oh c'est triste... Ok à ton tour !_

Alec hésita, il ne voulait pas de nouveau poser une question qui agacerait Magnus ou l'attristerait mais ils avaient fait le tour des questions faciles et ils étaient revenus à des questions plus personnelles, et Alec avait plein de questions à poser à Magnus mais il ne savait pas comment les formuler pour ne pas énerver le jeune homme. Finalement il décida d'être franc et direct, il en avait marre de se torturer l'esprit avec des questions sans réponse.

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h44 : Combien de temps es-tu resté avec Camille ? Quand avez-vous cassé ?_

Alec se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en attendant la réponse. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le dessin animé un instant pour éviter de s'angoisser inutilement mais même _Le Roi Lion_ ne pouvait le distraire de Magnus.

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h45 :_ _Tu triches. Quelle réponse préfères-tu ?_

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h47 : Joker. Répond aux deux s'il te plait._

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h48 : Hum..._

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h48 : OK_

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h49 :_ _Mais c'est juste parce que tu es mignon_

Alec sentit ses joues rougir tandis que son cœur accélérait brutalement dans sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Magnus avait dit qu'il était mignon ! Un sourire béat sur les lèvres il ouvrit le nouveau message de Magnus.

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h50 : 1) 8 mois 2) Juste avant les vacances d'été_

8 mois ? C'était beaucoup ! Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie pour la jeune fille avant de secouer la tête, il était ridicule.

 _De Magnus Bane, 21h54 : A qui as-tu avoué ton homosexualité ?_

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h57 : Seulement à ma sœur et Lydia._

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h58 : Et à toi bien sûr_

 _À Magnus Bane, 21h59 : Avec combien de personnes es-tu sorti ?_

 _De Magnus Bane, 22h02 : Trois  
_

 _De Magnus Bane, 22h07 :_ _Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez moi ?_

Oh la la ! C'était quoi cette question ? Mort de gêne, Alec enfouit son visage dans un coussin du canapé.

\- Hey Alec ! Tu nous ramènerais pas du popcorn ?, demanda soudain Izzy en se tournant vers son frère qui s'efforçait de disparaitre sous une masse de tissu.

\- Hum... marmonna Alec avec mauvaise humeur, toujours mortifié et incapable de répondre à Magnus.

Alec se leva de mauvaise grâce pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il trouva un paquet de popcorn ayant miraculeusement survécu à leur dernière soirée cinéma et il le fourra dans le micro-onde, l'esprit toujours occupé par Magnus et sa foutue question.

Il avait toujours été nul pour parler de sentiments et dans cette situation c'était encore pire car il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que ressentait Magnus pour lui. Leur premier rendez-vous avait été une véritable catastrophe et on ne pouvait pas dire que leurs premières rencontres se soient bien déroulés. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois et Magnus lui avait déjà hurlé dessus un certain nombre de fois. Ça n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance à Alec...

Lorsque le micro-onde sonna il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'idée pour se sortir de cette situation. En soupirant il rejoignit le salon où il vit Izzy avec son téléphone.

\- Izzy !, hurla-t-il avec fureur.

La jeune fille releva la tête avec l'air coupable d'un enfant pris la main dans le sac.

\- Désolée Alec, je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu as passé toute la soirée à envoyer des SMS et tu faisais une drôle de tête. Il fallait que je sache !

\- J'en reviens pas, maugréa Alec en arrachant son Blueberry des mains de sa sœur. Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect pour ma vie privée ! Si j'avais voulu t'en parler je l'aurais fait !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Alec, s'excusa Izzy en faisant une moue malheureuse et en le regardant par-dessous pour tenter de l'amadouer avec sa meilleure imitation d'un chien battu.

\- Pff, soupira Alec avec exaspération en tendant les popcorns à Max qui semblait ne rien comprendre. Ça suffit Izzy, arrête de te justifier et de me faire tes yeux de chat Potté. Tu es une incurable curieuse voilà tout ! C'est pas comme si c'était le scoop du siècle...

\- Oh allez Alec ne le prend pas comme ça, tu sais bien que si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je me soucie de toi. Tu faisais la tête alors je me suis inquiétée, expliqua Izzy en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ouais ouais c'est ça, grogna Alec, peu convaincu mais acceptant malgré tout l'étreinte repentante de sa sœur.

\- Si vous voulez parler, allez dans la cuisine ! Moi je regarde le film !, s'agaça soudain Max en se retournant vers eux avec un regard furieux.

\- Pardon Max, s'excusa Izzy avant d'agripper Alec pour le conduire dans la cuisine, ne le laissant pas s'échapper lorsqu'il essaya de s'éloigner. A peine arrivés dans la cuisine elle se tourna vers lui. Tu vas lui répondre ?, demanda-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air innocente et en échouant royalement.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Iz', et puis de toute façon je ne sais pas quoi lui dire...

\- Pourquoi pas la vérité ?

\- Hahaha, rit sarcastiquement Alec. Oui parce que c'est tellement simple. Merci je n'y aurais pas pensé tout seul.

\- Alec !, s'insurgea-t-elle. J'essaie de t'aider là je te signale ! Et puis franchement tu réfléchis trop ! Toutes ces questions c'est super bon signe ! Tu devrais être content au lieu de faire cette mine de condamné à mort.

\- Oui, tu as peut-être raison, soupira Alec. C'est juste... Je ne sais jamais quoi lui dire. Je suis nul pour ce genre de choses.

\- Je t'assure que tu te prends la tête pour rien. Réponds-lui franchement, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et ensuite tu lui retournes la question, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Quoi ? Ça va pas ?! Je n'oserais jamais !

\- Oh allez Alec ne fais pas l'enfant. Devant son air outré, Izzy leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer à le houspiller. Il faut que tu saches si tu lui plais ! C'est l'occasion parfaite ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui répondre, et ensuite tu lui demandes. Tu n'as pas le choix !, ajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Si tu ne le fais pas je lui demanderai moi-même.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?!, s'exclama Alec en regardant sa sœur comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Ce serait horriblement gênant !

\- Bien sûr que j'oserais et tu le sais très bien, grand frère. Alors je te conseille de lui répondre fissa si tu ne veux pas que je prenne les choses en main, menaça-t-elle avant de retourner dans le salon sans un regard pour l'expression choquée de son frère.

Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là ? Izzy était une démone... Alec n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer se diriger tout droit sur Magnus dans un couloir du lycée pour lui demander sans prendre de gants quelles étaient ses intentions envers son frère et ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Un frisson d'effroi parcourut son dos. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire une telle chose, il en mourrait de honte.

Alec grimpa rapidement les escaliers afin de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de regarder son téléphone qu'il tenait toujours dans la main. Il avait reçu un nouveau message de Magnus pendant qu'il discutait avec Isabelle.

 _De Magnus Bane, 22h47 : T'es toujours là ?_

Bon... Quand faut y aller... Tu peux le faire Alec. Respire.

 _À Magnus Bane, 23h04 : Ton assurance_

Voilà c'était fait. Avec un petit cri il se glissa sous sa couette et attendit une réponse avec inquiétude. Il ne savait pas comment Magnus réagirait à son message. Après tout sa réponse devait lui paraitre bien étrange. Mais pour un garçon timide et maladroit comme lui l'aisance de Magnus en société paraissait merveilleuse. Il avait une telle assurance, un tel charisme... Il se tenait droit, prêt à affronter le monde et à défendre ses convictions. Une vibration de son Blueberry interrompit sa rêverie.

 _De Magnus Bane, 23h07 : Ah bon ? Je suis déçu je pensais que ce serait mon corps parfait._

Alec ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à cette réponse. Magnus paraissait tellement à l'aise, plaisantant et le taquinant comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps alors que lui avait été terrifié de lui répondre. Ils étaient tellement différents... La légèreté de Magnus lui remonta le moral et lui donna le courage de répondre.

 _À Magnus Bane, 23h14 : Je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point_

En allant se brosser les dents, il croisa Izzy qui lui demanda s'il avait posé la question à Magnus et il lui promit de le faire dès le lendemain. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'Alec alla se coucher ce soir-là. Il était ravi d'avoir pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Magnus.

 _Vendredi 25 novembre 2016_

 _8h45 – Cours d'espagnol_

Rassemblant tout son courage et se rappelant des menaces de sa sœur, Alec tapa LA question avant de fourrer son portable dans sa poche. Il tenta vainement de se concentrer sur le cours alors que son cœur dansait la samba et que ses mains moites tremblaient trop pour qu'il puisse prendre des notes. La vibration tant attendue arriva enfin et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lire le message de Magnus.

 _À Magnus Bane, 8h47 : Que penses-tu de moi ?_

 _De Magnus Bane, 9h03 : Adorable_

Un sourire stupide se dessina sur ses lèvres et sans même s'en rendre compte il commença à gribouiller des cœurs dans la marge de son cahier.

 _17h45 – Vestiaires du stade_

Izzy n'était jamais contente... Alec soupira en se rappelant sa conversation avec sa sœur à la cafétéria ce midi. Bien sûr elle avait été ravie de la réponse de Magnus et elle l'avait félicité d'avoir eu le courage de lui demander, mais elle avait surtout voulu qu'il continue sur cette belle lancée.

D'après elle il fallait absolument qu'il propose un second rendez-vous à Magnus ce week-end pour rattraper le fiasco de la semaine dernière. Alec avait des nœuds à l'estomac rien qu'à l'imaginer mais elle avait tant insisté qu'il avait promis d'inviter Magnus à sortir quelque part ce samedi.

 _À Magnus Bane, 17h48 : Tu es libre samedi soir ?_

 _De Magnus Bane,17h51 : Oui je pense, pourquoi ?_

Refusant de se laisser intimider par cette réponse peu enthousiaste, Alec prit une profonde inspiration avant de taper sa réponse. Il espérait vraiment qu'il accepterait...

 _À Magnus Bane, 17h54 : Est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on se retrouve à l'entrée du parc Washington à 20h30 ?_

 _De Magnus Bane,17h56 : Ok_ _j'y serai_

Avec un soupir soulagé Alec rangea son téléphone dans son sac avant de finir de mettre ses protections pour l'entrainement à venir. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la stratégie de l'équipe plutôt que sur les mille et une façons dont ce rendez-vous pourrait mal tourner.


	17. Chapitre 17

_Surpriiiiiiiiise !  
_

 _Et oui on a réussi à finir le chapitre en temps et en heure ! Nous sommes trop fières ^^ avec la reprise des cours et l'amoncellement de devoirs c'est plus difficile mais nous avons trouvé le temps d'écrire ;)  
_

 _On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et on vous dit à bientôt :3_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 _ _ _ **NB : On a créé un twitter au nom de la fic What'sUpLibertyHigh (WU_LibertyHigh)** pour pouvoir communiquer avec ceux/celles parmi vous qui en aurez envie (on espère que vous serez nombreux/ses), n'hésitez pas ! On vous y attend ;)___

* * *

 **Sous la pluie – POV Alec**

 _Samedi 26 novembre 2016_

 _11h20 – Cuisine des Lightwood_

Alec fit sauter la crêpe pour la retourner tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil la cuisson de son omelette. Le bacon grillait joyeusement et les œufs étaient baveux à souhait, le brunch était presque prêt. Il sourit gaiement en saupoudrant allégrement de sucre les crêpes toutes chaudes.

Cuisiner était une vraie thérapie pour lui. Quand il était dans la cuisine et qu'il sentait les appétissants fumets qui se dégageaient des délicieux plats qu'il préparait il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. C'était un peu comme sur le terrain de football, il se focalisait sur ce qu'il faisait et il oubliait tout le reste.

Malheureusement Alec ne pouvait pas passer la journée dans la cuisine et à peine assis à table les myriades de pensées qui l'avait habité cette nuit réapparurent. Toutes ses appréhensions concernant son rendez-vous avec Magnus revinrent au galop l'empêchant de profiter pleinement des délectables crêpes qu'il avait préparé avec amour.

Leur premier rendez-vous avait été catastrophique et Alec était déterminé à ce que le deuxième soit plus réussi. Il devait prouver à Magnus qu'il n'était pas un parfait idiot et qu'il était capable d'aligner une phrase complète.

Leurs échanges de messages avaient permis à Alec de se sentir un peu plus détendu avec l'autre garçon. Il s'était aperçu qu'il était capable de s'exprimer et même de faire de l'humour par écrit, mais maintenant il devait transformer l'essai et réussir à parler de façon décontracté et normal... un sacré défi !

\- C'est délicieux !, le complimenta Izzy avec enthousiasme.

\- Hummm..., grommela Max avec approbation tandis qu'il mâchait bruyamment.

Alec leur offrit un sourire mi amusé mi attendri et il se sentit immédiatement mieux. C'était tellement agréable de savoir que sa cuisine était appréciée par sa famille.

\- Ça vous dit une partie de _Cluedo_ après ?, proposa Alec.

Il ne voulait pas passer sa journée à se torturer et à s'inquiéter et il comptait sur sa famille pour le distraire.

\- Un _Cluedo_? Sérieusement Alec ? Jouons plutôt au _Pictionary_ !, s'exclama Izzy.

\- Oh non ! Un _Monopoly_ ce sera plus drôle !, protesta Max avec excitation.

\- Tu gagnes toujours au _Monopoly_ , Max !, bouda Izzy.

\- Et si on jouait aux trois ? Proposa Alec. Après tout, nous avons le temps !

\- Moi ça me va, acquiesça Jace, mais attention pas de triche !

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ! Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, se moqua Izzy.

\- Pardon ? Tu m'accuses de tricher ? Je suis le plus honnête des Lightwood je te signale !

\- Tu ne t'appelles même pas Lightwood, idiot !

Oh oh oh. Les chamailleries d'Izzy et Jace étaient légendaires et quand ça commençait comme ça cela pouvait durer des heures. Alec et Max échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se lever pour aller chercher les jeux de société.

Faisant semblant de ne pas entendre les cris de Jace et Izzy qui se disputaient toujours ils ouvrirent les différentes boites sur la table du salon et Max alla chercher du papier et des stylos pour le _Pictionary_.

Jace était en train de rappeler toutes les anecdotes durant lesquelles Izzy avait triché, remontant parfois à très très longtemps et Izzy protestait bruyamment en lui balançant à la figure leur dernière partie de tarot durant laquelle Jace avait été pris la main dans le sac après avoir dissimulé quelques atouts dans ses manches.

Alec se racla la gorge dans l'espoir d'attirer leur attention mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui adressèrent un regard. Après un petit soupir de désespoir il prit une grande inspiration avant de crier :

\- Isabelle ! Jace ! Ça suffit ! Vous vous comportez comme deux gamins et à ce rythme-là nous ne jouerons jamais ! Quel bel exemple pour Max !

Les mains sur les hanches, il les fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tortillent de gêne. Avec une parfaite mauvaise foi et une coordination parfaite ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'écrièrent :

\- C'est lui/elle qui a commencé !

Après un petit silence où ils se regardèrent avec surprise ils se mirent à rire comme des baleines et Izzy dut même s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Jace pour conserver l'équilibre. Alec les observa avec consternation puis éclata de rire bien malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas leur résister à ces deux adorables abrutis.

Lorsque Max revint avec le papier quelques minutes plus tard il ne comprit pas pourquoi Izzy pleurait de rire sur l'épaule d'un Jace tout aussi hilare tandis qu'Alec secouait la tête comme un fou en essayant de les gronder entre deux éclats de rire. Heureusement ils finirent par regagner leur calme et ils s'assirent tous ensemble pour jouer.

\- Je prends Mademoiselle Rose, annonça Izzy avant que quiconque n'ait pu parler.

\- Et moi le colonel Moutarde !, s'exclama Max avec enthousiasme.

\- Oh non ! Je voulais le colonel Moutarde, chouina Jace avec une grimace. Dans ce cas je prends le révérend Olive !

\- Très bien, je prendrais donc le professeur Violet. Tout le monde se rappelle des règles ou vous voulez que je les lise à voix haute ?, demanda Alec en attrapant la figurine représentant le professeur Violet pour le placer sur la ligne de départ.

\- Non ça va, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

 _30 minutes plus tard_

\- Le colonel Moutarde dans la véranda avec le chandelier ! annonça Jace avec jubilation.

\- Non mais là c'est pas possible ! Tu le fais exprès ? On t'a déjà dit mille fois que si tu avais vu la carte c'est que ce n'était pas lui. Oh ! J'en ai marre ! On arrête !

\- Du calme Izzy, on n'a qu'à recommencer une partie, intervint posément Alec.

\- Il ne comprend rien aux règles du jeu, geint Izzy.

\- Mais si, j'ai compris, protesta Jace, c'est vous qui êtes nuls !

\- Même moi je connais les règles, annonça fièrement Max.

Il reçut immédiatement un regard hargneux de la part de Jace qui détestait qu'on mette en doute ses capacités et qui détestait encore plus perdre. Finalement pour mettre fin à la dispute qui couvait, Alec décida que passer au prochain jeu était la meilleure solution s'il ne voulait pas avoir une révolte sanglante sur les bras.

 _Plus tard_

\- Un pénis géant !

\- Hein ? Quoi ? rougit Alec en regardant son dessin avec désarroi. Mais enfin Izzy c'est un cerf-volant !

\- Pff, grand frère tu dessines vraiment mal !

\- Mais pas du tout, c'est toi qui a l'esprit mal placé, s'exclama Alec en foudroyant sa sœur du regard.

Il n'avait peut-être pas de grandes capacités artistiques mais il savait quand même dessiner un cerf-volant !

 _Encore plus tard_

\- Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'acheter toutes les gares, Max !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Rien dans les règles ne l'interdit !

Jace regarda Alec avec un air suppliant et celui-ci soupira lourdement en secouant la tête. Oui Max était un killer au _Monopoly_ et Jace détestait ça.

 _18h40 – Chambre d'Alexander Lightwood_

Cette fois-ci Alec ne voulait pas être pris de court et il avait décidé de tout préparer en avance. Il avait donc essayé différentes tenues pour ce soir pour être sûr d'être prêt à l'heure.

Une partie de lui était terriblement gênée de se comporter comme une jeune adolescente lors de son premier rencard dans une comédie romantique pour ado mais Magnus était toujours tellement élégant qu'il ne voulait pas se présenter devant lui habillé comme un sac.

Il était loin d'être un top model. 99% du temps il ne se souciait pas de son look et il piochait juste un tee-shirt et un jean au hasard dans sa penderie. Cependant ce soir il était décidé à faire un effort et à paraitre à son avantage.

Alec avait donc choisi un pantalon noir droit qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes ou en tout cas c'est ce que lui avait assuré Izzy lorsqu'il lui avait demandé son avis. Quant à la chemise blanche qu'il avait sélectionnée elle avait été qualifiée d'adorablement BCBG et sa sœur avait insisté pour l'ouvrir davantage et s'était battu pour détacher l'un des boutons de son col.

Pour ses chaussures il avait voulu faire simple et porter ses confortables baskets mais Isabelle avait râlé jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et qu'il accepte de porter des chaussures plus habillées. Alec avait finalement opté pour des richelieus noirs en cuir avec ce qu'Izzy avait appelé un bout golf. En fait il s'agissait simplement de petites perforations qui soulignaient les coutures et le bout de la chaussure et Alec doutait fortement que Magnus remarque un détail aussi insignifiant, mais Izzy semblait considérer que chaque ornement comptait.

Izzy avait également tenu à ce qu'il porte un boxer noir moulant, au cas où avait-elle dit, faisant rougir furieusement Alec. Puis elle l'avait peigné soigneusement avant d'appliquer une généreuse portion de gel dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un aspect « coiffé décoiffé », même si Alec n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire.

Ils s'étaient également mis d'accord sur une veste noire en cuir qui lui donnait un air « badass » selon Izzy. Parfois Alec se demandait comment il ferait sans elle mais il évitait de lui dire pour éviter qu'elle ne prenne la grosse tête. Il était absolument certain qu'elle était capable de lui ressortir ses mots dans trente ans pour les utiliser contre lui alors motus et bouche cousue.

 _19h48 – Hall, maison des Lightwood_

Alec était en train d'enfiler sa veste, il avait décidé de partir en avance pour être sûr de ne pas arriver en retard. Magnus lui avait accordé une seconde chance et il était déterminé à ne pas tout faire foirer cette fois-ci. Malheureusement pour lui il semblait que le destin en avait décidé autrement car au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur ses parents.

\- Bonsoir Alexander, le salua joyeusement son père, un grand sourire ornant son visage. Nous avons pu nous libérer plus tôt pour pouvoir diner en famille ce soir, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Il s'approcha d'un pas allègre pour lui serrer l'épaule affectueusement avant de déposer son manteau et son porte-documents.

Alec en resta tout simplement bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là ? C'était une blague ? Ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés à l'heure pour le diner depuis une éternité, au moins trois ans, et ils décidaient aujourd'hui parmi tous les jours possibles de rentrer plus tôt ? Il était vraiment maudit !

\- Alexander, ne reste pas planté là bêtement et aide-moi, s'écria sa mère avec un air agacé en lui tendant sa besace et son manteau.

Sortant de sa stupeur, Alexander les attrapa machinalement et il fut surpris par leur poids. Il les rangea soigneusement à leur place respective puis sortit son téléphone pour prévenir Magnus qu'il serait probablement en retard et lui demander s'il était possible de décaler leur rendez-vous d'une heure.

\- Alexander ? Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous rejoindre ?, s'écria sa mère depuis la salle à manger.

Avec un soupir résigné il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea à grands pas dans la direction des cris impatients de sa mère.

\- Alexander ? Tu viens ?

\- Je suis là, mère, souffla Alec avec irritation, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Premièrement tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton, deuxièmement va t'assoir près de Jace et troisièmement votre père et moi devons vous parler.

Alec soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'aller s'assoir sagement aux côtés de Jace et d'Isabelle. Quand sa mère était dans cet état-là il valait mieux filer droit si on voulait éviter les ennuis. Ses parents s'assirent en face d'eux et échangèrent un regard indéchiffrable. Que se passait-il donc ?

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de mon frère ainé, Valentin, commença Robert avec hésitation, il nous invite à passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans sa villa à San Francisco. Nous avons décidé qu'il serait bien que nous y allions tous.

Qui étaient ces gens ? Où étaient ses parents ? Ceux qui ne prenaient jamais de vacances et qui passaient la nuit de Noël au bureau, ceux qui ne rentraient jamais suffisamment tôt pour diner en famille ?

Il entendit distraitement Jace et Izzy protester contre cette annonce, ils avaient prévu une fête de nouvel an avec des amis et ils n'avaient aucune envie de l'échanger contre une soirée ennuyante à mourir avec le gratin de San Francisco.

Leur oncle Valentin faisait partie du conseil municipal de la ville de San Francisco et il aimait organiser de somptueuses réceptions, nul doute que les fêtes de fin d'année ne feront pas exception. Alec grimaça à l'idée de passer les fêtes à boire du champagne, à manger du caviar et à faire semblant de s'amuser comme un petit fou.

\- Ça suffit ! Nous ne vous demandons pas votre avis ! La décision a été prise et nous avons déjà assuré à Valentin que nous lui rendrons tous visite, les coupa brusquement Maryse d'une voix sèche. Maintenant que ceci est réglé, reprit-elle sans laisser à quiconque la chance de répondre, nous avons commandé un repas et il ne devrait plus tarder alors vous êtes priés de mettre la table.

Alec se leva avec mauvaise grâce pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Tournant le dos au salon il fit de mine d'ouvrir un tiroir tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne Magnus de ce contretemps. Si ses parents insistaient pour qu'ils mangent en famille il ne serait jamais à l'heure pour leur rendez-vous et il ne voulait surtout pas que le Senior pense qu'il lui avait posé un lapin. Malheureusement il eut à peine le temps de déverrouiller l'écran d'accueil avant qu'une sonnerie ne retentisse dans la maison et que Max se précipite pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, Alec rangea rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche avant de commencer à sortir cinq couverts assortis, sa mère était très à cheval sur ce genre de détails et elle ne manquerait pas de protester si la table n'était pas mise correctement. Il soupira en l'entendant s'impatienter.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps ?, questionna Maryse avec impatience en se rendant dans la cuisine pour superviser ses enfants. Jace, enfin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je cherche les assiettes, souffla Jace en levant la tête qui était enfouie à l'intérieur du placard à produits ménagers. Izzy gloussa depuis le salon et Alec soupira profondément, sa mère allait être furieuse après ça...

\- Comment ça tu cherches les assiettes ? Jace ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu vis chez nous ? 12 ans ? Tu devrais savoir où se trouvent les assiettes depuis tout ce temps !

\- Bien sûr... Hum... C'est juste que... Je voulais des assiettes particulières et... Enfin ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on dine en famille alors...

Alec leva les yeux au ciel devant la mine de chiot battu de Jace et il s'assombrit encore plus en s'apercevant que sa mère fondait comme neige au soleil devant ses explications embrouillées.

\- Oh !, s'écria-t-elle avec une expression attendrie. C'est adorable, Jace, mais ne t'en fais des assiettes ordinaires feront parfaitement l'affaire. Je suis contente de voir qu'au moins l'un de mes enfants est content de nous voir ce soir, lança-t-elle en regardant ostensiblement dans la direction d'Alec qui affichait toujours un air maussade.

Alec ressentit un pincement au cœur devant le regard profondément désapprobateur de sa mère. Une part de lui culpabilisait de ne pas accueillir ce diner en famille avec allégresse mais il éprouvait aussi un intense sentiment d'injustice. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses parents étaient si rarement présents pour le diner. Et ce n'était pas lui qui était incapable de retrouver la localisation de simples assiettes et qui mentait éhontément à sa mère. Et enfin ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute s'il avait un rencard précisément ce soir avec l'homme de sa vie ! Donc non il n'était pas franchement ravi de voir ses parents débarquer à l'improviste.

Profitant que l'attention de Maryse se soit détournée de lui, Jace adressa de grands signes à Alec dans son dos afin de demander silencieusement la localisation des assiettes litigieuses. Malgré son agacement Alec lui désigna discrètement le placard en question avant de se diriger vers le salon en portant les couverts sélectionnés avec soin.

\- Allez ne fais pas cette tête, s'écria son père en lui tapotant gentiment sur l'épaule, tu sais comment est ta mère...

Oui Alec savait, mais cela ne le faisait pas se sentir mieux pour autant. Maryse semblait incapable de faire autre chose que le critiquer. Il était absolument incapable de se rappeler de la dernière fois où sa mère l'avait complimenté pour quelque chose. Peut-être lorsqu'il avait gagné ce concours de violon à 13 ans ? Ah non elle n'avait pas pu venir...

Il lui semblait parfois évident que Maryse préférait Jace. Tout le monde préférait Jace, cela avait toujours été ainsi et Alec s'y était accoutumé. Et puis il ne pouvait pas vraiment protester... Jace était plus costaud, plus beau, plus drôle, plus sociable et beaucoup plus charismatique que lui. Il en était parfaitement conscient et il ne pouvait pas reprocher aux gens de choisir le meilleur. Cependant il aurait pensé que ce serait différend avec sa mère. Elle était plutôt du genre difficile à impressionner mais il fallait croire que même elle succombait au charme de Jace. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais se le voir rappeler d'une telle façon était douloureux. Très douloureux.

Alec grimaça un sourire à son père avant de continuer sa route vers la table. Izzy lui adressa un sourire compatissant lorsqu'il passa devant elle pour déposer les couverts sur la table. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu face aux reproches de leur mère et elle en avait eu plus que sa part également donc elle comprenait mieux que personne ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Parfois Alec se disait qu'il était chanceux d'avoir une fratrie aussi soudée et une petite sœur aussi présente dans sa vie.

\- Allez à table !, s'exclama Robert avec enthousiasme en s'installant en face d'Alec, je meurs de faim !

\- Ah c'est surement parce que tu as engouffré un menu MacDo ce midi, persifla Maryse avec mauvaise humeur en lui jetant une œillade accusatrice.

\- Maryse..., souffla Robert avec découragement, profitons de ce diner, d'accord ?

\- Mais certainement Robert, répliqua-t-elle avec une voix de fausset et un sourire hypocrite.

Alec soupira en sentant la tension entre ses parents. Vraiment c'était parfait... Quelle belle famille !

Jace servit l'entrée tout en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant quelques-unes de ses dernières facéties et devant l'expression abattue de Max Alec se força à rentrer dans son jeu, surenchérissant d'idiotie avec lui et tentant d'avoir l'air heureux d'être ici. L'image de Magnus ne quitta pourtant pas un seul instant son esprit et un sentiment d'urgence et de panique grandit dans son estomac tandis qu'il s'efforçait de rire aux blagues de Jace.

Alors qu'Izzy allait chercher le plat Alec sortit discrètement son téléphone afin d'écrire à Magnus, malheureusement sa mère le surprit.

\- Alexander Lightwood ! Qu'est-ce que ces manières ?! Tu n'as pourtant pas été élevé par des loups que je sache ! Pas de téléphone à table !, cria-t-elle avec une fureur complètement disproportionnée par rapport à l'infraction de cette règle de savoir-vivre.

\- Enfin Maryse..., essaya de protester Robert.

\- Range ce téléphone immédiatement ! Je ne le répéterais pas, ordonna-t-elle à Alec d'une voix sourde, son visage s'était complètement crispé et elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerf.

Surpris devant cet éclat, Alec remis précipitamment son téléphone dans sa poche et s'excusa. Il croisa le regard éberlué de Max et de Jace. Maryse n'était pas la personne la plus enjouée et chaleureuse du monde mais ce genre d'emportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal...

Lorsqu'Izzy revint en portant le rosbif, elle lui envoya un regard interrogateur et il haussa les épaules à son intention. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui pouvait autant agacer Maryse. Il avait souvent entendu ses parents se disputer et il avait remarqué les tensions entre eux mais il n'aurait jamais cru que cela prendrait de telles proportions ni que cela rejaillirait sur eux d'une quelconque façon.

Persistant, Alec décida de tenter une nouvelle tactique pour réussir à prévenir Magnus de son retard.

\- Pardon, dit-il en se levant doucement.

\- Où vas-tu ?, demanda immédiatement Maryse en l'épinglant d'un regard scrutateur et suspicieux.

\- Aux toilettes, répondit-il en essayant de paraitre innocent.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. On ne sort pas de table avant la fin du repas. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ce soir Alexander ? Tu te comportes étrangement, déclara Maryse d'un ton sans appel.

\- Rien du tout, marmonna Alec en se rasseyant avec mauvaise humeur. Je voulais juste aller aux toilettes.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour me parler sur ce ton, Alexander. Si tu continues ainsi tu seras privé de sortie toute la semaine, annonça sa mère, le visage fermé et la voix froide comme la glace.

Alec eut bien du mal à se contenir et à s'empêcher de répliquer vivement face à cette injuste persécution. Ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment pour être puni alors il prit une grande inspiration et il s'évertua à garder son calme.

\- Alec a un rendez-vous important ce soir, intervint Izzy pour prendre sa défense.

\- Oh vraiment ?, demanda Maryse d'un ton forcé, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Alec adressa un regard furieux à sa sœur. Cela partait d'une bonne intention mais elle avait encore aggravé la situation. Il ne pouvait certainement pas annoncer à sa famille qu'il avait un rencard avec un garçon ce soir et il allait devoir mentir à sa mère. Il détestait ça, cela le faisait se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise et il avait conscience d'être absolument nul en mensonges. De plus ses parents étaient des avocats, et des très bons avocats, ils avaient l'habitude de devoir séparer le vrai du faux dans leurs métiers.

\- Je dois aider un ami pour un cours, répondit Alec avec maladresse.

\- Vraiment ? Et quel ami, je te prie ?, interrogea Maryse en lui adressant une œillade sceptique.

\- Maryse..., soupira Robert en adressant un sourire désolé à Alec.

\- Hum... Tony, du foot, prétendit Alec.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas ! Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Tu aurais pu me le dire, je serais venu, interféra Jace au plus grand désespoir d'Alec.

Devant l'air horrifié d'Alec et le regard furieux d'Izzy Jace sembla prendre conscience de son erreur et il tenta de réparer sa bourde.

\- Oh attends ! Pour l'exposé en histoire ? Ah oui ! Je crois qu'il m'en a parlé l'autre jour à la cafet' mais bon j'étais avec Clary alors... Je vous ai parlé de Clary ? Elle est vraiment...

Le jeune homme se lança dans un monologue dont il avait le secret pour chanter les louanges de sa petite-amie et heureusement pour Alec ses parents détournèrent complètement leur attention de lui.

Tout en mangeant, Alec contemplait avec désespoir l'horloge accrochée au mur. Il était presque l'heure du rendez-vous et il n'était toujours pas parti de la maison. C'était foutu. Magnus ne voudrait plus jamais le voir après ça. Il croirait qu'Alec s'était foutu de lui et qu'il l'avait volontairement fait poireauter durant des heures.

Alec ne sentait même pas le gout de ce qu'il avalait, cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être de l'herbe qu'il l'aurait mâché et avalé avec la même application. Il avait lancé le pilote automatique tandis qu'il se lamentait sur la perte de Magnus. Il pouvait presque le voir adossé à la grille du parc en l'attendant. Il avait pu constater lors de leur premier rendez-vous que le jeune homme était ponctuel et il était surement déjà sur les lieux.

Enfin le dessert arriva et Alec adressa un regard malheureux à Izzy. Il devait avoir l'air pitoyable mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Magnus qui l'attendait dans le froid tandis qu'il devait manger un foutu gâteau au chocolat alors que sa seule envie était de courir le rejoindre. D'habitude il adorait le gâteau au chocolat mais à l'instant il l'échangerait plus vite que l'éclair et sans le moindre regret pour pouvoir être plus rapidement auprès de Magnus. Peut-être que le jeune homme en avait eu marre de l'attendre et était rentré chez lui...

Accablé, Alec observa la pendule. Il avait déjà vingt minutes de retard et même en roulant rapidement il mettrait au moins dix minutes à rejoindre leur point de rendez-vous. Heureusement le diner touchait à sa fin et il pourrait bientôt se mettre en route. Il trépigna d'impatience en regardant Max et Jace se resservirent en gâteau au chocolat puis l'engloutir avec une rapidité qui le ravit. Son père le regarda étrangement lorsqu'il refusa de se resservir, prétendant avoir trop mangé. Lorsqu'enfin tout le monde eut fini de manger Alec sauta sur ses jambes et commença à débarrasser. Consciente de l'enjeu, Izzy l'aida avec plus de diligence que d'habitude.

À peine arrivé dans la cuisine, Alec déposa son lourd chargement et sortit son téléphone.

 _À Magnus Bane, 20h54 : Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un contretemps. J'arrive !_

 _21h12 – Parking du parc Washington_

Alec sortit précipitamment de la Jeep et la ferma rapidement avant de se mettre à courir. Il n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite mais malgré tout il était très en retard et il avait peu d'espoir de voir Magnus. Refusant de perdre espoir, Alec sprinta sous la pluie.

En arrivant devant l'entrée du parc il aperçut une silhouette recroquevillée près de la grille. Dévoré par la culpabilité Alec accéléra encore. Magnus avait l'air misérable à attendre ainsi sous la pluie et son cœur se serra en pensant que c'était sa faute. En se rapprochant il remarqua que le jeune homme avait enfoncé un bonnet sur sa tête, maigre rempart contre l'averse violente, son maquillage avait coulé laissant des trainées noires le long de ses joues. Il avait l'air vulnérable et absolument adorable.

\- Magnus, je suis vraiment désolé.


	18. Chapitre 18

_Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ... Comment ça, ça fait un an que vous n'avez pas de nouvelles ?... Non... On... Voit pas de quoi vous parlez ?_?  
_

 _Plus sérieusement : voilà un nouveau petit chapitre tout beau tout chaud qui devrait être suivi de près par un copain..._

 _Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qu'on lit toujours avec plaisir malgré le manque de temps ! Promis on n'abandonne pas cette fic ;)_

 _Bonne lecture 3_

* * *

 **Une petite pluie n'a jamais tué personne - POV Magnus  
**

 _Samedi 26 novembre 2016_

 _19h56 – Chambre de Théodore Fell_

Assis dans l'un des poufs qui parsemaient la grande chambre de Théodore, Magnus fixait ses amis avec défiance. Il ne leur avait jamais demandé leur avis sur sa situation... Il avait simplement eu l'amabilité de les tenir informés de l'avancement de l'affaire Lightwood. Et il se retrouvait là, à essayer de garder son calme face à un Théodore qui ne comprenait pas qu'il ait accepté un deuxième rendez-vous après le fiasco qu'avait été tout le début de leur relation et une Catarina qui s'entêtait à lui répéter qu'il ne comprenait rien à rien et qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Excédé, Magnus se leva d'un bond et attrapa sa veste d'un geste rapide et remarqua avec un agacement teinté d'amusement qu'aucun de ses amis ne lui accordaient un regard, trop occupés à se traiter de tous les noms. Sans en demander davantage, il quitta la chambre de son ami et dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Une fois dehors, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Le comportement de ses deux acolytes avait vraiment mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Réprimant un frisson, il enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Décidément ce mois de Novembre était pourri. Contrairement à la météo qu'ils connaissaient habituellement, les habitants d'Henderson faisaient face à des températures plus basses que la moyenne et à une saison beaucoup plus humide qu'à l'accoutumé à cette période de l'année. Maudissant ce temps moisi, Magnus pressa le pas jusqu'à un arrêt de bus. Il aurait préféré se rendre au parc en voiture mais celle de sa mère étant en panne et il lui avait volontiers prêté son véhicule. Elle en avait bien plus besoin que lui. En arrivant devant l'arrêt du bus qui traversait la ville, il sentit son téléphone vibrer contre sa cuisse. Il sortit l'appareil de la poche de son jean pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur un banc.

 _De Théo, 20h11 : T'es passé où ? On t'a pas fâché dis ?_

Magnus réprima un grognement. Non seulement il n'avait pas la moindre envie de répondre à Théodore mais en plus de ça, il venait de remarquer à quel point sa batterie était faible... 8%.

 _20h43 – Entrée du Parc Washington_

Magnus était adossé à la grille qui entourait le parc. Il commençait à trouver le temps relativement long. Déjà qu'il était arrivé avec dix minutes d'avance mais si en plus Alexander était en retard... Mais il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui alors dans le doute, il préférait attendre. Tout le monde pouvait avoir du retard... Et puis après les sessions d'échange de SMS qu'ils avaient eu toute cette semaine, il avait découvert un garçon tendre, peu sûr de lui mais surtout très sincère et il doutait fortement que l'aîné des Lightwood puisse le planter de la sorte sans la moindre nouvelle. Il devait forcément avoir une bonne excuse... Alors qu'il tentait de se persuader qu'Alexander avait une bonne raison de ne pas avoir encore montré le bout de son nez, Magnus sentit une goutte s'abattre sur ses cheveux. Par réflexe, il leva les yeux vers le ciel juste à temps pour voir une averse particulièrement épaisse s'abattre sur lui.

\- Mais c'est une blague ?!

Tout en pestant contre la météo peu clémente, Magnus sortit un bonnet en laine noire de sa poche et l'enfonça sur sa tête. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à se préserver ainsi un minimum de la pluie. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où s'abriter. Il sortit rapidement son téléphone de sa poche pour prévenir Alexander qu'il serait un peu plus loin mais quand il tenta de le déverrouiller, l'écran s'obstina à rester noir. Plus de batterie. C'était sans doute la meilleure de l'année celle-là. Quelle poisse ! Il ferma les yeux dans le but de garder son calme et de trouver une solution rationnelle à cette situation horrible. S'il partait se mettre à l'abri, il y avait 90% de chance pour qu'Alexander ne le trouve pas et s'imagine que cette absence signait un arrêt définitif à leur début de relation. Et ça Magnus n'en avait pas du tout envie. Il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer mais avec le recul et cette semaine d'échange, il sentait qu'il lui en faudrait peu pour se laisser tomber dans les bras du Junior. En rouvrant les yeux, il avait pris une décision, débile certes, mais une décision. Il ne bougerait pas d'ici, quitte à finir trempé ou à tomber malade. Tant pis. Il attendrait Alexander de pied ferme. Magnus savait au plus profond de lui que si leur rendez-vous foirait une fois de plus, ce serait la fois de trop et ils passeraient tous les deux à côté de quelque chose.

 _21h08 – Entrée du Parc Washington_

Magnus était trempé. Il était persuadé que si quelqu'un s'amusait à l'essorer comme une chaussette, il serait capable de remplir une baignoire. Il avait l'impression que ses vêtements pesaient une tonne et il savait pertinemment que son maquillage avait coulé le long de ses joues. Il devait avoir une allure pitoyable. Heureusement pour lui, l'averse semblait toucher à sa fin. En reniflant de dépit, il tira légèrement la manche de son sweat trempé et la passa sur ses joues et sous ses yeux pour tenter d'effacer les dégâts des intempéries. Quand il regarda le tissu, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Gagné, son maquillage devait avoir complètement coulé le long de ses joues. Soudainement, il sentit une bourrasque de vent venir glacer ses vêtements en quelques secondes. Un violent frisson le parcourut du bout des orteils jusqu'à sa dernière vertèbre, l'obligeant malgré lui à se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même en regardant ses chaussures. Il espérait au moins que tout ça n'était pas vain et qu'Alexander finirait par se pointer. Son optimisme commençait à légèrement prendre l'eau... Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Magnus commençait à sérieusement envisager l'option de rentrer chez lui quand le bruit de pas d'une personne courant dans l'eau stagnante sur le trottoir lui fit relever la tête. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres quand il reconnut Alexander Lightwood se précipiter vers lui. Instantanément, il tenta de se redonner une contenance en se redressant et en essayant de réajuster ses vêtements pour avoir l'air un peu plus convenable. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il remarqua immédiatement le regard contrit et passablement paniqué de son vis-à-vis. Alexander avait réellement l'air dans tous ses états. Il semblait profondément désolé et ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment se comporter. Magnus sentit son cœur accélérer légèrement devant l'attitude de son cadet. Il était adorable. Encore plus en chair et en os qu'à travers de simples SMS. Il fut tiré de ses constatations par la voix essoufflée et paniquée d'Alexander.

\- Magnus, je suis vraiment désolé.

Le sourire de Magnus s'élargit un peu plus. Il ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir fait poiroter sous la pluie.

\- C'est pas grave, Alexander. Je m'en remettrai.

Alexander le fixa avec un air de chien battu et se mit à tordre nerveusement ses mains. Le pauvre avait l'air profondément mal à l'aise. Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants en fixant honteusement la pointe de ses (très jolies, soit dit en passant) chaussures avant de relever ses yeux verts vers lui.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Magnus... Vraiment ! Mes parents sont arrivés pour le dîner sans prévenir et je ne pouvais pas ne pas y assister... Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir attendu. Sous la pluie en plus ! Tu dois être frigorifié... Ça va ? Oh je suis vraiment nul... Désolé !

Alexander avait parlé d'une traite, reprenant à peine son souffle. Magnus tenta de prendre la parole pour le calmer et lui assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et que ce genre de contre temps pouvait arriver à tout le monde mais Alexander ne lui laissait pas le temps d'en placer une. Il s'empêtrait dans un imbroglio d'excuses et d'explications. Magnus ne pût s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus adorable à chaque seconde écoulée. Sa sollicitude à son égard lui avait presque fait oublié sa mésaventure. À bien y réfléchir, Magnus se sentit étrangement soulagé. Pour une fois quelqu'un s'inquiétait réellement pour lui et non l'inverse.

Alors qu'Alexander entamait son centième « pardon » de la minute, Magnus arqua un sourcil moqueur. Le modèle Lightwood n'avait-il pas de bouton stop ? Puis tout à coup, une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée... Ou plutôt une pulsion ? En tous les cas le résultat était le même. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Magnus se rapprocha d'Alexander et attrapa délicatement ses mains pour les soustraire aux violentes torsions que le jeune homme leur infligeait. Puis il l'attira doucement mais surement vers lui avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres et de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il sentit le jeune homme se figer contre ses lèvres pendant un court instant avant de se détendre et de venir se coller un peu plus contre lui de sa propre initiative. Magnus était heureux.

A contre cœur, il brisa leur baiser avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Alexander et de lui offrir un sourire franc. Il caressa distraitement les paumes du jeune Lightwood de ses pouces quand il reprit la parole, ému. Ce moment avait été sans doute un peu plus magique que ce que Magnus aurait pu imaginer... Il n'aurait jamais pensé se laisser prendre au jeu si facilement. Il était en train de tomber tout entier dans les filets d'Alexander Lightwood... Mais tant pis, le jeu semblait en valoir la chandelle.

\- Tu vois, je ne t'en veux pas.

Magnus eut un petit sourire amusé devant le regard complétement perdu d'Alexander. Il aurait peut-être dû y aller avec plus de subtilité. Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il avait devant lui une petite chenille qui ne semblait demander qu'à sortir de son cocon, un jeune homme qui découvrait la réalité de sa sexualité. Et il savait que brusquer les choses n'était pas toujours la meilleure des manières pour décoincer certaines personnes. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se grave ça dans un coin de sa tête. Mais pour le coup, il avait suivi son instinct et il était tout de même content de l'avoir fait. Pour faire sortir Alexander de son espèce de transe, Magnus lui lâcha doucement les mains et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Par contre… Si on ne va pas dans un endroit chaud dans la minute… Je vais devoir me montrer très rancunier.

A sa grande satisfaction, Alexander cligna des yeux, l'air un peu hébété avant qu'un grand sourire vienne étirer ses lèvres. Magnus en fût étrangement ému. Cela devait être la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire aussi franchement et c'était un très beau spectacle. Puis, Alexander se passa une main derrière la tête, une expression embarrassée sur le visage.

\- Oh euh oui désolé ! Tu veux aller dans un endroit en particulier ?

 _21h44 – Un restaurant proche du parc Washington_

Magnus se sentait un peu mieux à présent. Il avait traîné Alexander dans un petit restaurant du quartier et il s'était éclipsé quelques instants, histoire de voir ce qu'il pouvait sauver de son apparence détrempée. Il avait réarrangé ses cheveux trempés et avait ajusté son bonnet pour tenter de camoufler la misère, essuyé le contour de ses yeux et ses joues qui le faisaient ressembler à un panda et il avait lamentablement essayé de sécher ses vêtements au séchoir à main puis il avait rejoint leur table sous le regard encore désolé d'Alexander. Il était maintenant en train d'étudier avec attention la carte des plats, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'allait prendre Alexander. Mais le serveur le sortit assez rapidement de ses pensées.

\- Bonsoir, vous avez choisi ce qu'il vous faut ?

Magnus, affichant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, commanda une pizza quatre fromages et un milkshake à la fraise en tendant la carte au jeune serveur qui lui faisait face. Il écouta ensuite avec attention Alexander commander une coupe de glace au chocolat avec un petit air gêné. Il devait sans doute craindre une remarque du serveur sur sa commande relativement étrange aux vues de ce que Magnus avait commandé et de la température ambiante. Mais visiblement le jeune employé n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, puisqu'il repartit sans la moindre remarque et le moindre signe d'étonnement. Quand il fut assez loin, Magnus focalisa à nouveau toute son attention sur son rencard. Il n'y avait pas d'ex en furie à l'horizon, il allait donc tout faire pour éviter les malentendus et les malaises de la dernière fois. En attendant sa nourriture, Magnus s'accouda à la table, croisant les mains sous son menton et fixant Alexander avec attention avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Addiction au chocolat, hum ?

Le sourire de Magnus s'agrandit encore davantage quand il vit Alexander rosir légèrement et croiser les mains devant lui. Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre Magnus reprit la parole. Il avait besoin de s'excuser pour son comportement de la dernière fois et… Lui qui détestait s'excuser et se remettre en cause il ne savait pas trop par quel bout le prendre.

\- Tu peux te détendre tu sais. Promis je suis mieux luné que la dernière fois. (Magnus écarta les bras d'un geste avec un sourire d'excuse.) Tu as devant toi le gentil Magnus !

Comme il l'espérait, Alexander se détendit légèrement et laissa même un léger sourire détendre les traits de son visage. Avec un air espiègle, il tendit sa main vers Magnus.

\- Enchanté, docteur Jekyll !

Soulagé de la réaction de son rencard, Magnus ricana doucement à cette blague bien sentie et s'empara de la main tendue pour la serrer à son tour.

\- De même, Mister Lightwood !

Magnus était heureux. Tout se passait comme il le souhaitait, Alexander commençait à réellement se détendre et à être lui-même. Les risques de désastre étaient bien moindres quand personne ne marchait sur des œufs. Sur le même ton léger, ils continuèrent à discuter d'un peu de tout et de rien, de choses futiles mais non désagréables jusqu'à ce que le serveur leur apporte leur commande. Quand la pizza arriva devant lui, Magnus ne put retenir son estomac de gronder bruyamment. Pendant que le serveur s'éloignait à nouveau, Magnus installa une grimace d'excuse sur son visage.

\- Pas très glamour, désolé…

\- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours en fait ? répondit Alexander du tac au tac en arquant un sourcil amusé.

Devant cette audace qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Magnus suspendit son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à découper sa pizza et pointa Alexander de sa fourchette avec un faux air accusateur.

\- Non, j'ai simplement attendu un sacré numéro pendant un bon moment sous la pluie parce qu'il refusait de se montrer et que j'ai bien cru que cet énergumène me posait mon premier lapin.

Alexander resta un instant interdit avant de s'excuser à nouveau. Oopsie. Magnus n'avait pas du tout voulu faire revenir sa culpabilité au galop. En entamant tout de même sa pizza (il mourrait vraiment de faim), il entreprit de rassurer à nouveau Alexander : non il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, oui vraiment, c'était une blague. Puis pendant qu'il continuait de se remplir l'estomac, leur conversation se dirigea doucement vers la situation familiale d'Alexander. Magnus entreprit donc d'écouter avec toute son attention les confidences d'Alexander qui lui ouvrait un peu plus son cœur.

Ainsi, il apprit que ses parents n'étaient jamais chez lui, que ces dernières années il avait endossé le rôle de chef de famille et qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment libre de vivre sa vie mais que le soutien indéfectible de ses frères et sœurs (« vraiment géniaux ! ») l'aidait chaque jour. Magnus lui souriait tendrement en acquiesçant et demandant parfois des détails qui ne lui semblaient pas trop personnels. Voir tout cet amour fraternel qui semblait entourer Alexander le touchait beaucoup. Petit, Magnus avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une autre famille avec plusieurs frères et sœurs pour se protéger mutuellement et monter une révolte contre son paternel violent. Mais il se força à sortir ces idées sombres bien vite de sa tête. Il n'avait pas envie de pourrir l'ambiance de la soirée. Et puis maintenant il s'estimait très heureux de sa situation familiale. Il remercia d'ailleurs intérieurement Alexander d'avoir la pudeur (ou la timidité) de ne pas lui poser de questions sur sa propre vie de famille. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler et encore moins de mentir à Alexander pour éviter les sujets un peu trop sérieux.

La conversation se redirigeait à nouveau vers des sujets triviaux quand Alexander se mit à lécher avec appétit sa cuillère. Magnus resta interdit quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa torpeur. Avait-il seulement conscience du potentiel érotique de ce qu'il venait de faire ? Magnus se retint de son mieux pour ne pas faire une remarque salace. Penser chenille. Ne pas brusquer la petite chenille… Mais il commençait à faire chaud ici, non ? Essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir, Magnus s'éclaircit la voix et proposa à Alexander de changer de décor et de se diriger vers une salle d'arcade non loin de là. Devant l'air enthousiaste et les yeux remplis d'étoiles de son rencard, Magnus se félicita de son idée rien que pour cette réaction adorable.

 _23h12 – Salle d'arcade_

Cela faisait déjà trois bons quarts d'heure qu'ils étaient arrivés à la salle d'arcade la plus proche du restaurant. Elle était étrangement vide pour un samedi soir, mais le mauvais temps devait jouer sur l'humeur maussade des habitants de la ville. Magnus était maintenant complétement sec et réchauffé. En arrivant, ils avaient d'abord testé un jeu d'apocalypse zombie, une course de voiture et la table d'air hockey. Ils étaient maintenant, en pleine infiltration, un casque de réalité virtuelle sur les yeux. Alexander s'amusait et Magnus était touché de découvrir pour de vrai et petit à petit la personnalité enjouée de son vis-à-vis qu'il avait aperçue à travers leurs nombreux sms. Alexander était détendu et Magnus ne l'avait jamais vu autant sourire. Il était de plus en plus sous le charme de ce jeune homme timide mais pourtant si téméraire. Après tout, s'ils étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à l'acharnement d'Alexander pour lui démontrer ses sentiments. Quand il y repensait, tout cela pouvait sembler incroyablement niais et digne d'un film de noël mais... Il adorait ça ! C'était à la fois romantique, un peu désuet et complètement kitsch.

Magnus fut violemment sorti de ses pensées quand sans s'en rendre compte, il se cogna brusquement contre Alexander. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser platement de sa maladresse, il n'avait plus aucun repère à cause de ce casque de réalité virtuelle, quand Alexander le laissa sans voix. Instinctivement, le Junior l'avait attrapé par la taille pour le stabiliser. Troublé par la situation, Magnus releva rapidement le casque de réalité virtuelle de ses yeux et tomba nez à nez avec les iris verts et si profonds d'Alexander.

\- Ça va ?

Magnus se gifla mentalement, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il installa un sourire doux sur ses lèvres, essayant de cacher son trouble. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que son homosexualité se sache, il le trouvait tout de même relativement tactile et peu farouche.

\- Oui, désolé, je perds vraiment tous mes repères quand j'ai un casque de VR sur les yeux...

Alexander, rassuré, relâcha doucement sa prise sur sa taille avec un petit sourire amusé. Magnus eut cette impression étrange que les paumes d'Alexander avaient laissées sa peau brûlante sous son t-shirt. Non définitivement, il était bien plus atteint que ce qu'il avait pu penser au départ. Désireux de sortir de la légère torpeur dans laquelle il était depuis quelques minutes, il proposa à Alexander de changer de jeu. A son grand soulagement, il accepta sa proposition, arguant que lui aussi la VR lui donnait un peu mal à la tête. Magnus ne savait pas si Alexander essayait d'être gentil avec lui en annonçant ça ou si c'était simplement la vérité. En tous les cas, Magnus prit la décision de les diriger vers un stand de Just Dance.

Sans vraiment laisser le temps au Junior de ronchonner, il alluma la machine et sélectionna une première chanson. Avec autorité mais un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Magnus le poussa doucement vers sa place juste avant que les premières notes de September d'Earth Wind and Fire ne commencent à raisonner. Vu la légère réticence que lui avait montré Alexander, Magnus avait préféré opter pour une chorégraphie relativement simple à reproduire. Comment ça il connaissait le jeu par cœur ? Peut-être... Bref, toujours était-il que Magnus se sentait bien plus à l'aise sur un jeu de danse que sur un jeu en réalité virtuelle. Il se laissa donc rapidement emporté par le rythme entraînant de la musique et les indications à l'écran, décomplexé. Au bout de quelques instants, il osa jeter un coup d'œil vers Alexander. Quelle erreur. Il ne put se retenir de rire. Non vraiment c'était hilarant ! Il semblait complétement perdu, en plein désarroi et ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire de son grand corps. Pourtant il essayait réellement d'y arriver, sa détermination à faire de son mieux se lisait sur son visage. Magnus tenta tant bien que mal d'étouffer son rire. Peine perdue, Alexander l'avait sans doute entendu car il se tourna vers lui l'air contrarié et les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Magnus ! Je suis nul en danse...

Magnus tenta de reprendre son sérieux en essuyant le bord de ses yeux.

\- Haha... Excuse-moi... Doucement, il se rapprocha d'Alexander et appuya son index entre ses sourcils. Arrête de froncer les sourcils, tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge.

Il étendit son bras vers la borne d'arcade et relança la chanson. Devant le regard empli d'incompréhension d'Alexander, Magnus se plaça derrière lui, collant son torse à son dos et attrapant doucement ses poignets. Magnus devinait aisément que les joues du Junior venaient sans doute de prendre une jolie teinte rosée. Proche de son oreille, il murmura presque : « Je suis sûr que je peux t'apprendre. Concentre-toi sur tes pieds et laisse-toi faire. ». Doucement et au rythme de la musique, Magnus s'appliqua à guider les mouvements d'Alexander. Alors que le Junior s'était au départ tendu sous son contact, Magnus le sentit se détendre au fur et à mesure que la musique avançait. Le Senior avait du mal à dissimuler son sourire ravi. Alexander l'avait laissé faire. Il l'avait laissé se coller à lui sans rien dire. À contre cœur, quand la chanson prit fin, Magnus se décolla d'Alexander. Il se décala légèrement pour lui faire face et fût surpris de voir le Junior regarder attentivement l'écran attendant de voir son score s'afficher à l'écran. Magnus fût touché en plein cœur quand il vit son visage s'illuminer. Alexander se tourna vivement vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quatre étoiles ! J'avais jamais atteint ce score haha ! Quand je vais le dire à Izzy elle ne va jamais me croire ! Merci Magnus !

Magnus commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux joues à force de sourire toutes les trente secondes mais tant pis. Il sourit donc à pleines dents à Alexander.

\- Tu vois. Tu n'es pas nul en danse.

\- Oui... Enfin tu m'as quand même beaucoup aidé... marmonna Alexander semblant prendre réellement conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire devant un Magnus arquant légèrement un sourcil.

\- Vers la fin, je ne faisais presque plus rien tu sais.

Ils débattirent encore quelques secondes pour savoir si Alexander savait en fait danser ou s'il devait uniquement son score élevé à la présence de Magnus. Pour dévier le sujet, Magnus lui demanda s'il avait envie de tester un autre jeu. Après tout, il l'avait forcé à danser, il était donc prêt à accepter n'importe quel jeu pour compenser. Malheureusement pour lui, Alexander porta son dévolu sur un jeu de basket, à celui qui mettrait le plus de paniers. En arrivant face au stand, Magnus grimaça légèrement. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui n'était pas sportif loin de là. Mais il avait toujours été affreusement mauvais avec un ballon de basket entre les mains. Tentant de faire bonne figure, il lança docilement une première partie aux côtés d'Alexander. Comme il l'avait prédit, son score était un véritable fiasco. Alors que le junior avait atteint les 67 points haut la main, lui n'en était qu'à trois ridicules petits paniers. Légèrement dépité de sa nullité, il se tourna vers le Junior.

\- J'imagine que c'est une belle vengeance. Je suis vraiment archi mauvais avec une balle entre les mains...

Magnus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que le cerveau d'Alexander était en pleine ébullition. Il allait lui demander s'il se sentait bien quand il fût à nouveau coupé par un geste qu'il n'attendait pas le moins du monde de la part du jeune homme. Comme Magnus l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, Alexander se plaça dans son dos et appuya sur l'arcade pour relancer une partie. Ses gestes étaient un peu plus nerveux et hésitants que ceux de Magnus mais l'intention y était.

\- Tu m'as appris à pas me ridiculiser sur Just Dance, je te rends la pareil.

Sans vraiment se coller à lui, Alexander dirigea doucement ses gestes pour l'aider à ajuster son tir. Et à son grand étonnement, alors même que son esprit n'était pas vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, Magnus réussit à marquer trente paniers dans le temps imparti. Il n'avait jamais fait un aussi bon score. Il voulait remercier Alexander en le gratifiant d'un immense sourire mais se rendit compte que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore relâché son emprise sur lui, semblant vouloir que cet instant dure à jamais. Magnus sourit doucement. Il avait envie de croire que la petite chenille commençait à devenir papillon mais il ne voulait pas se fourvoyer et tout faire foirer en allant trop vite.

 _00h26 – Voiture d'Alexander Lightwood, devant l'immeuble de Magnus_

Se rappelant évidemment de la première et dernière fois qu'il était monté dans la voiture d'Alexander Lightwood pour rentrer chez lui, Magnus avait hésité quelques instants avant d'accepter la proposition de son rencard. Mais après tout, la soirée s'était passée sans aucun problème, elle avait même été bien au-delà de ses espérances. Alors il avait accepté la proposition, de toute façon à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus de bus et rentrer chez lui à pied lui aurait pris au minimum une bonne heure. Mais maintenant qu'il était assis à côté d'Alexander dans l'habitacle, il se demandait si cette idée était vraiment la bonne. Le jeune homme semblait s'être refermé comme une petite huître à peine après être sorti de la salle d'arcade. Et Magnus ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Alexander s'était muré dans un silence assez étrange, le regard vissé à la route, son corps complétement tendu. Magnus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que son comportement change du tout au tout de la sorte mais au moins son intuition avait été la bonne : il était toujours en présence de cette petite chenille qui avait encore du chemin à parcourir.

Mais en arrivant devant son immeuble et quand Alexander stoppa la voiture, il ne put se résoudre à terminer une si belle soirée de cette manière. Ce serait trop dommage. Alors qu'Alexander semblait chercher ses mots, Magnus attrapa habilement son t-shirt et le tira vers lui. Sans lui laisser le choix, il l'embrassa doucement avant de le relâcher et de se redresser. Il réarrangea rapidement ses vêtements et se tourna à nouveau vers le Junior un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Merci pour cette super soirée. Bonne nuit, Alexander.

Puis sans demander son reste, il ouvrit la portière et descendit du véhicule. Il se retourna pour faire un dernier signe de la main à Alexander en souriant puis se dirigea vers son porche. Instinctivement, il leva le nez vers la fenêtre de Raphaël. La lumière était éteinte, il devait dormir... Doucement, il ouvrit sa porte et gravit les cinq étages quatre à quatre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait autant envie de retrouver sa mère et sa chambre...

Quand il poussa la porte de chez lui, il ne fut même pas étonné de voir de la lumière dans le salon et d'entendre le son de la télévision. Il savait que sa mère mettait toujours un point d'honneur, quel que soit sa fatigue, à l'attendre quand il sortait le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Ne la voyant pas se précipiter vers lui, Magnus se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au salon. Sa mère était profondément endormie, blottie sur le canapé. Il hésita un instant à la réveiller mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser dormir toute la nuit ici. Doucement, il s'accroupit devant sa mère et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle gigota un peu devant lui avant de cligner difficilement des yeux. C'était toujours dans ces moments-là que Magnus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'effacer l'image de femme forte de son esprit pour la remplacer par l'image d'une femme fragile et dévouée à son fils plutôt qu'à elle-même. Avec un petit sourire d'excuse, elle se redressa en s'étirant doucement.

\- Désolée mon chéri, je me suis endormie sans m'en rendre compte.

\- C'est pas grave, maman. Il est tard tu devrais aller te coucher.

\- Et ta soirée, alors ? Comment s'est-elle passée ? demanda sa mère en caressant doucement sa joue. Tu as ton beau sourire.

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement. Elle le connaissait trop bien, c'était affolant. Il décida donc, malgré l'heure tardive, de s'asseoir à côté de sa mère et de lui résumer rapidement la situation. Quand Magnus eut terminé ses explications, elle embrassa doucement sa joue et lui assura qu'elle était heureuse pour lui tant qu'il faisait attention à se préserver. Puis sa mère décida d'aller se coucher et Magnus suivit le mouvement. Il décida juste de faire un saut dans la salle de bain avant de rejoindre son lit histoire de se doucher rapidement et d'enlever les dernières traces de maquillage de son visage. Une fois propre et en pyjama, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il mit son téléphone en charge histoire d'éventuellement rassurer ses amis avant de s'affaler dans son lit aux côtés de Catsby cette énorme loque rousse qui traînait toutes les nuits dans son lit quand President Meow préférait le lit de sa mère. Il lui caressa distraitement le dos puis le ventre avant de sauter sur son téléphone. Il avait complétement oublié qu'il était en vibreur et ce petit con n'arrêtait pas de vibrer sur le bois de sa table de chevet. Hors de questions de réveiller sa mère ou les voisins.

Il jeta un regard distrait aux messages qu'il avait reçu. Sa messagerie était majoritairement remplie de messages d'abord inquiets puis incisifs de Théodore. Il grogna et les supprima un à un. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il n'approuvait pas ses choix. Mais justement. C'était SES choix. Le comportement de Théodore commençait à l'agacer au plus haut point. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec aucune de ses autres histoires. Il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait aussi un seul message de Catarina, plein de bon sens et de sollicitude. Elle l'informait simplement qu'elle ne comptait pas rester sans nouvelles et qu'elle serait devant chez lui le lendemain matin pour aller courir comme d'habitude et lui sortir les vers du nez. Avec un sourire, il répondit rapidement un petit « A demain alors ) ». Il allait reposer son téléphone quand il vibra à nouveau dans ses mains.

 _De Alexander Lightwood, à 00h58 :_ _Bonsoir, désolé de te déranger à une heure si tardive. J'ai passé une super soirée avec toi et je me demandais... Est-ce que je te plais ?_

Magnus arqua un sourcil. Il n'avait donc pas été assez clair ? Ce garçon était vraiment étrange. Certes, ils n'avaient rien officialisé de manière concrète, à savoir : formaient-ils un couple ou non ? Mais sur ce point Magnus était plutôt du genre à laisser les choses se faire naturellement, sans forcer ou dénaturer une relation. Mais quant à la question est-ce qu'Alexander lui plaisait ? Il ne pouvait pas être beaucoup plus clair à son humble avis. Il pianota rapidement sur son clavier.

 _À Alexander Lightwood, à 1h00 : Tu penses que j'embrasse n'importe qui comme ça ?_

Dans la foulée, pour ne pas paraître trop désagréable à Alexander qui ne connaissait peut-être pas encore parfaitement sa répartie, il tapa un second message beaucoup plus clair cette fois-ci. S'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, il le ferait, ce n'était pas un problème.

 _À Alexander Lightwood, à 1h01 : Évidemment que tu me plais 3_

Magnus attendit quelques minutes puis se rendit compte qu'Alexander ne lui répondrait peut-être jamais. Il secoua légèrement la tête, amusé de la situation. Il ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer son manque de tact le lendemain matin. Il adorait taquiner les gens sur ce genre de petits détails. Mais il se faisait tard et demain Catarina viendrait le tirer dehors pour aller courir alors autant essayer de dormir un peu quand même. Il régla son réveil sur 7h30 pour le lendemain et se blottit sous sa couette sans oublier de prendre Catsby tout contre lui.

 _Dimanche 27 novembre 2016_

 _9h21 – Dans un parc d'Henderson_

Comme il s'y était attendu, Catarina était venu dès la première heure pour venir le tirer du lit et l'emmener courir de gré ou de force. Heureusement pour son matricule, il était déjà prêt à son arrivée. Elle avait passé la première demi-heure de course à le harceler de questions avant de s'arrêter le souffle court, mains sur les genoux. Il l'avait gentiment charrié avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Quand ils arrivèrent tranquillement à leur heure traditionnelle de course, ils se stoppèrent. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Catarina lui lança un regard de côté.

\- Mais il a répondu à ton dernier message ?

Merde. Elle avait raison. Il ne lui avait pas répondu ! C'était vache… Sans rien dire, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et pianota rapidement.

 _À Alexander Lightwood, à 9h26 : Bien dormi monsieur je mets des vents ?_

En attendant une réponse, il entraîna Catarina à sa suite pour s'étirer sur un banc proche. Après quelques minutes d'étirements, et de grimaces de douleurs, il sentit son téléphone vibrer à deux reprises contre sa cuisse. Il termina son mouvement avant de sortit l'objet de sa poche et arqua un sourcil amusé avant de se tourner vers Catarina.

\- Là il a répondu !

\- Magnus… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit encore ?

Toujours aussi amusé, il lui tendit son téléphone. Catarina analysa les quelques lignes avant de pouffer doucement.

\- T'es incorrigible… Le pauvre ! Je suis sûre qu'il a paniqué !

Retenant un nouveau rire, Magnus se mit dans une position avantageuse selon lui avant de prendre un selfie et de le joindre à un sms taquin. Catarina le regarda interloquée.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Si effectivement je l'ai fait paniquer, j'ai bien le droit de m'excuser en lui offrant une vision divine pour le petit déjeuner non ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule, bien placé, de Catarina avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pour prendre le chemin du retour.

\- Tu m'épuises, Bane.

* * *

 _On espère que ça vous a plu et on vous dit à bientôt (promis ce sera pas l'année prochaine ^^), n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis par review ça nous encourage toujours beaucoup !_


	19. Chapitre 19

_Bonjour tout le monde, on espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre 18 et que vous passez un bon week-end !  
_

 _Pour se faire pardonner de notre longue absence voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance :)_

 _Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture donc n'ayez pas peur ^^_

* * *

 **Selfie, rencontre et crayon**

 _Dimanche 27 novembre 2016_

 _00h06 – Maison des Lightwood_

Alexander ouvrit précautionneusement la porte en priant silencieusement pour que tout le monde soit déjà couché. Un dieu quelconque dut entendre ses prières car toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes et il put monter les escaliers et rejoindre sa chambre sans incident.

Il se jeta sur son lit avec un grand sourire béat et porta la main à ses lèvres. Magnus l'avait embrassé ! Deux fois ! Ses joues rougirent d'un mélange de gêne et de plaisir. Il avait du mal à y croire. Cette soirée avait été un vrai rêve. Lui qui s'inquiétait tellement d'être en retard et d'avoir perdu toutes ses chances était encore tout étonné du chemin qu'avait pris sa soirée. Cela avait été magique...

D'abord Magnus l'avait attendu malgré la pluie et le froid et le voir là complètement trempé lui avait serré le cœur comme jamais. Il était tellement adorable... Et il l'avait attendu, lui, Alexander Lightwood, comme s'il pensait qu'il en valait la peine. Une douce chaleur prit place dans sa poitrine à cette idée délicieuse. Magnus pensait qu'il valait la peine de l'attendre. Et lorsqu'il s'était excusé il lui avait coupé la parole avec un ardent baiser. Il avait été tellement surpris... À ce souvenir son sourire s'élargit encore. Magnus était incroyable.

Puis ils étaient allés manger, enfin Magnus avait mangé plutôt et il s'était contenté d'une glace au chocolat. Bien sûr Magnus l'avait taquiné sur sa passion pour le chocolat et sur ses drôles de goûts. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt rare de manger une glace en plein mois de novembre, mais il avait toujours aimé les glaces, ça le réconfortait. Maintenant qu'il s'était habitué aux taquineries de Magnus il ne les prenait plus aussi mal et il en venait même à les apprécier. Magnus avait un humour caustique, parfois un peu acéré et mordant, mais jamais méchant.

Le Senior l'avait ensuite amené à une salle d'arcades. C'était la première fois qu'il y allait sans avoir Max à surveiller et il s'était amusé comme un petit fou. Ils avaient fait la course sur des motos, combattu des monstres et des zombies avec des armes automatiques et Magnus l'avait défié à Just Dance. Il était absolument certain de s'être humilié à vie et Magnus avait failli tomber par terre tellement il riait mais ce n'était pas grave. Cela avait été une putain de bonne soirée.

Après il y avait eu un petit moment de gêne lorsqu'il avait proposé à Magnus de le ramener en voiture. Il ne savait pas si le Senior avait pensé à la dernière fois où il l'avait ramené chez lui mais lui s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier et il s'était senti nerveux. Magnus avait manifestement hésité avant d'accepter et cela ne l'avait pas aidé à se détendre. Regard vissé à la route et épaules nouées il avait conduit dans un étrange silence qu'il n'osait pas briser. Lorsqu'il s'était arrêté devant chez le jeune homme celui-ci s'était penché vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il en était resté muet de surprise, complètement abasourdi par le geste tendre de Magnus. Magnus lui avait souri, son cœur avait arrêté de battre et il l'avait remercié, puis il lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit et il était parti.

Alec était resté plusieurs minutes stupidement figé, assis dans la Jeep, devant son volant, le cerveau complètement éteint. Il s'était finalement repris et s'était traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux pour ne pas avoir réagi et répondu à Magnus. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait passé une super soirée et le remercier, lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et prendre son courage à deux mains pour l'embrasser en retour. Au lieu de ça il était resté pétrifié comme un abruti.

Un petit bruit le fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées.

\- Alec ?, chuchota Izzy en ouvrant doucement la porte de sa chambre.

\- Izzy, qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillée à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé avec Magnus, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle en se glissant près de lui sur le lit.

\- Pfff, soupira Alec en faisant la grimace, tu es vraiment curieuse.

\- Oh allez, Alec ! Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie et raconte-moi ! N'oublie pas qui t'a aidé au début !

Alec ne pouvait pas vraiment contester cet argument... Izzy l'avait toujours soutenu et épaulé mais il commençait à en avoir un peu marre qu'elle mette son nez dans ses affaires. Il savait que ça partait d'une bonne intention et il adorait sa petite sœur, mais une part de lui voulait garder Magnus pour lui tout seul. Il avait l'étrange sentiment que raconter sa soirée rendrait ses souvenirs moins intimes, il voulait chérir ces moments et les ranger précieusement dans un coin de son cerveau et de son cœur qui n'appartiendrait qu'à lui. Mais il ne savait pas comment expliquer cette drôle d'émotion à sa sœur et il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret après tout et elle avait mérité de savoir que tout s'était bien passé. Il décida de faire un compromis et de se contenter d'un résumé succinct des événements.

\- Tout s'est bien passé. Il m'attendait sous la pluie et il a compris lorsque je me suis excusé. Il a dit que ce n'était pas grave et on est allé manger. Ensuite on est allé à la salle d'arcades et on s'est bien amusé, expliqua-t-il brièvement.

\- Et ? Des détails, Alec ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés ? Vous avez parlé de quoi ? Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ? Je veux dire officiellement ! Est-ce que vous allez vous revoir ? Est-ce qu'il t'a déclaré sa flamme ?

Alec ouvrit de grands yeux effarés devant cette avalanche de questions, il se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise et angoissé tout à coup. Ils n'avaient pas du tout parlé du futur et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que ressentait Magnus pour lui. Il avait été bêtement heureux que leur rendez-vous se passe bien et maintenant il se sentait terriblement naïf et stupide.

\- Euh... Et bien... On... On n'a pas vraiment parlé de ça, balbutia-t-il avec difficulté.

Isabelle lui lança un regard partagé entre surprise, perplexité et pitié.

\- Comment ça vous n'avez pas parlé de ça ? Mais enfin Alec c'était un rendez-vous romantique oui ou non ? Il t'a dit qu'il était intéressé ou au moins qu'il voulait te revoir ?

\- Euh... Hum... Il a dit qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée mais... Enfin..., s'embrouilla Alec.

Il ne s'était même pas posé la question, tout lui avait semblé parfait et il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce qu'il se passerait après.

\- C'est pas possible, Alec ! Tu ne lui as rien demandé ? Il faut vraiment que je te dise tout franchement, pesta-t-elle. Sors ton téléphone, tu vas lui demander maintenant.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non !, protesta Alec. Il est tard ! Et puis...

\- Tu veux savoir : oui ou non ?

\- Et bien oui, mais...

\- Pas de mais, le coupa-t-elle de nouveau avec un air agacé. Je suis restée réveillée justement pour ce genre de cas. Je sais que c'est ta première relation, Alec, mais franchement même toi tu devrais savoir ça ! Tu as déjà vu une comédie romantique quand même ! C'est la base !, s'écria Izzy avant de se calmer devant l'air déboussolé d'Alec. On va lui poser la question par texto c'est pas grave. Allez ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider.

\- Mais Iz' il est tard, je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve collant.

\- Pas de soucis, on va faire court et simple, le réconforta-t-elle. Imagine ce que tu lui dirais s'il était là et envoies-lui par SMS.

\- Tu es sure ?, demanda Alec, incertain.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle avec assurance tout en lui faisant un câlin pour l'apaiser.

Alec commença à taper doucement sur son Blueberry avant de le tendre silencieusement à sa sœur qui regarda l'écran avant d'hocher solennellement la tête.

 _À Magnus Bane, 00h24 : Bonsoir, désolé de te déranger à une heure si tardive. J'ai passé une super soirée avec toi et je me demandais... Est-ce que je te plais ?_

Une boule de nervosité avait de nouveau pris possession de l'estomac d'Alec malgré l'étreinte rassurante d'Izzy.

 _De Magnus Bane, 00h26 : Tu penses que j'embrasse n'importe qui comme ça ?_

Mince ! Il l'avait vexé...

\- Hein ? Il t'a embrassééééé, couina Izzy d'un ton suraigu qui témoignait de son excitation. Petit cachottier ! Tu ne m'as rien dit, s'exclama-t-elle avec un air boudeur tout en pinçant les cotes d'Alec en guise de revanche. C'était bien ?

Heureusement un autre message arriva presque immédiatement après, sauvant Alec de l'interrogatoire un peu trop enthousiaste de sa sœur.

 _De Magnus Bane, 00h27 : Évidemment que tu me plais 3_

En lisant ce message il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que le sourire béat reprenait possession de son visage.

\- Ah super ! Maintenant tu sais ! Allez, je vais me coucher, je suis épuisée. Bonne nuit !, s'exclama Izzy en baillant avant de lui plaquer un bisou sur la joue et de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Merci Iz', s'exclama Alec avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

\- Pas de soucis, lui assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire, j'aime bien quand tu souris comme ça, le taquina-t-elle jovialement. Mais ne crois pas que tu es sorti d'affaire pour autant ! L'interrogatoire reprend dès demain !

Alec lui envoya un coussin qu'elle évita aisément en se penchant en avant tout en s'esclaffant, puis elle fut protégée par la porte et Alec entendit les bruits de son rire décroitre tandis qu'elle regagnait sa chambre.

Alec se coucha avec un grand sourire et s'endormit rapidement.

 _9h – Cuisine des Lightwood_

Comme promis Izzy avait questionné Alec dès le saut du lit, mais il avait réussi à se faufiler dans la salle de bain en esquivant ses questions.

Revenant dans sa chambre il alluma son téléphone et il se figea d'horreur.

 _De Magnus Bane, 9h26 : Bien dormi monsieur je mets des vents ?_

Oh merde ! Il ne lui avait pas répondu hier soir... Il avait été tellement soulagé qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à répondre quoi que ce soit. Après tout, ses sentiments devaient être évidents après toute cette histoire de fleurs et de rendez-vous, non ? Mais peut-être que Magnus s'était inquiété ? Peut-être qu'il se demandait lui-aussi ce qu'ils étaient ? Ils n'avaient pas du tout parlé de ça. Est-ce qu'ils étaient... ensemble ? Petit-amis ? Cela sonnait ridiculement gamin à Alec et il ne s'imaginait pas poser la question à Magnus. Ils n'avaient plus trois ans... Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander s'ils sortaient ensemble officiellement. Il en mourrait de honte. Et peut-être que ce n'était pas ce que Magnus désirait ? Il n'en avait pas parlé non plus après tout et il avait plus d'expérience qu'Alec donc peut-être que cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas envie d'une relation. Alec soupira lourdement. Il était de nouveau en train de se torturer le cerveau alors qu'hier soir à peine tout lui paraissait clair, beau et lumineux. Son épiphanie n'avait été que de courte durée et maintenant il devait décider de sa réponse. Il fallait quelque chose de simple et qui ne soit pas trop ridicule. Il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé pour les trois prochaines années et il ne voulait pas apparaitre aux yeux de Magnus comme un idiot romantique et collant. Même si les fleurs lui avaient surement déjà donné cette impression... Raison de plus pour rester digne et éviter d'apparaitre comme un amoureux transi prépubère.

OK. Donc quelque chose de cool, de neutre... Un truc que pourrait dire Jace.

 _À Magnus Bane, 9h34: Salut, bien dormi ? Tu es debout bien tôt pour un dimanche !_

Alec grimaça en relisant son message. C'était franchement nul et ça donnait l'impression qu'il esquivait la question.

 _À Magnus Bane, 9h35 : Désolé, je me suis endormi comme un bienheureux tout de suite après ton dernier message_

Hum... Bienheureux c'était tout à fait le genre de chose qui rentrait dans la catégorie ado transi et collant... Autant pour le neutre et cool... C'était visiblement hors de sa portée.

 _De Magnus Bane, 9h36 : Impossible de dormir ce matin alors je suis allé courir pour entretenir mon corps d'Apollon..._

Alec resta un moment interloqué avant de pouffer joyeusement. Magnus n'était pas vraiment modeste mais Alec pouvait difficilement le contredire sur ce point précis. Un petit bourdonnement signala l'arrivée d'un nouveau message et il ouvrit rapidement le nouveau MMS.

Les yeux écarquillés, Alec contempla la photo qu'il venait de recevoir. Un Magnus en sueur lui adressait un sourire conquérant en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts comme un gamin. C'était tout bonnement adorable. Alec sentit ses joues s'enflammer et un sourire béat étira de nouveau ses lèvres.

Ce serait un parfait fond d'écran... Mais tout le monde le verrait et cela soulèverait beaucoup trop de questions. Alec soupira mais ces considérations ne l'empêchèrent pas d'enregistrer la photo sur son téléphone pour pouvoir la regarder quand il s'ennuierait en cours ou lorsqu'il aurait besoin de se remonter le moral.

 _De Magnus Bane, 9h38 : Je fais souvent cet effet-là aux gens ^^_

Alec redressa la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Comment Magnus avait-il deviné ? Etait-il à ce point transparent pour que le Senior sache quelle réaction son selfie avait provoqué ?

En relisant leur dernier échange Alec réalisa avec soulagement que Magnus parlait certainement de son satané « bienheureux » qu'il avait ajouté à son dernier message et non de ses joues rougies et de son stupide sourire à la vue d'un Magnus souriant et échevelé durant sa séance de sport matinal.

Hors de question de le laisser croire que son petit jeu fonctionnait et qu'il avait Alec à ses pieds. Même si c'était vrai... Enfin juste un peu.

 _À Magnus Bane, 9h41 : Prétentieux :p_

 _De Magnus Bane, 9h41: Toujours 3_

Alec sourit devant son écran, Magnus assumait complètement et son assurance ne cessait de le séduire. Ce petit flirt par SMS lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite. En secouant la tête doucement, il se morigénera intérieurement. Il était en train de commencer à espérer et c'était dangereux. Il ne voulait pas plonger la tête la première sans avoir de certitudes et il fallait qu'il garde un minimum la tête froide, même si une part de lui savait qu'il était déjà beaucoup trop tard pour ça.

Alec soupira profondément avant de décider de se mettre à son devoir d'algèbre.

 _Lundi 28 novembre 2016_

 _11h45 – Cours de psychologie_

La prof de psycho était en train de disserter sur la psychologie cognitive et sur les apports des neurosciences. Alec avait bien du mal à rester concentré, malgré tout l'intérêt du sujet, et son esprit ne cessait de s'envoler vers Magnus. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsqu'il recroiserait Magnus ? Il se sentait rougir à la seule idée de le revoir après leur rendez-vous et surtout les baisers. Ce serait une torture de devoir faire comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples connaissances, mais Jace trouverait ça bizarre s'il lui souriait et le saluait et il poserait des milliers de questions. Une fois que la curiosité de Jace serait éveillée sa vie deviendrait un enfer. Jace avait toujours détesté qu'on lui cache quoi que ce soit et il n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart. Alec avait eu de la chance qu'il soit focalisé sur Clary sinon Jace aurait remarqué que quelque chose avait changé, mais en ce moment tout ce qui ne concernait pas la jolie rousse semblait lui passer au-dessus de la tête et autant ça ennuyait Alec lorsqu'il s'agissait des cours et du football, autant il était bien content que Jace se soucie moins de lui et de ses problèmes actuellement.

Il avait promis à Lydia d'aller la chercher à la sortie de son cours afin de déjeuner avec elle et sa meilleure amie, Aline, ce qui le rendait un petit peu nerveux. Aline Penhallow était la rédactrice en chef du journal de l'école, le _What's up Liberty ?_ , et c'était elle qui avait parlé à Lydia des rumeurs sur l'homosexualité d'Alec qui avaient circulé dans le lycée. Lydia lui avait assuré que la jeune fille était discrète et qu'elle ne révélerait pas leur arrangement, mais Alec ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Il n'avait pas parlé de ça à sa propre famille alors savoir qu'une parfaite inconnue était au courant de son plus grand secret le rendait très mal à l'aise. Il avait confiance en Lydia et Aline était sa meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfance ou presque. Il soupira en essayant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave. Lydia avait paru ravie qu'ils se rencontrent et elle n'était pas le moins du monde inquiète donc tout devrait bien se passer, non ?

 _12h15 – Devant la porte du cours d'arts plastiques_

Alec s'était adossé au mur devant la porte et il attendait que la cloche sonne pour retrouver Lydia. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Jace, mais il n'avait pas échappé à ses blagues. Apparemment aller attendre Lydia à la fin de son cours faisait de lui un canard, quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire. Jace semblait trouver ça très drôle et il l'avait charrié sur sa méconnaissance de la culture populaire et du langage argotique. Encore une fois, Alec n'avait rien compris et il s'était contenté de lui envoyer une bourrade un peu brutale dans le bras en le traitant de crétin. C'était sa réponse par défaut aux taquineries de Jace.

La cloche retentit, le faisant sursauter et sortir brutalement de ses pensées. Il redressa la tête au moment où un flot d'élèves commençait à se déverser hors de la salle de classe devant lui.

Avec un gros serrement au cœur Alec reconnut une tête parmi la foule. Mince ! Il avait complètement oublié que Magnus était dans la même classe que Lydia.

Alec vit Magnus s'arrêter brusquement devant lui et il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce qu'il croyait qu'il était là pour lui ? Oh non !

Magnus le regardait toujours, complètement immobile dans le flot d'élèves qui s'écoulait autour de lui, une question au fond des yeux. Le cœur battant d'Alec accéléra encore davantage. Il ne savait absolument pas comment gérer une telle situation. Devait-il le saluer ? Un hochement de tête ? Mais que diable devait-il faire ? Il n'y avait aucun manuel pour expliquer comment gérer une fausse relation avec une fille tout en ne blessant pas le jeune homme qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Soudain, un cri joyeux lui fit tourner la tête et il aperçut une tornade blonde avant de recevoir un choc dans la poitrine lorsque Lydia se jeta sur lui. Avec un immense sourire sur le visage, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour planter un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu es venu !, s'exclama-t-elle avec un air absolument ravi.

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu, je te l'avais promis, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire, incapable de résister à l'enthousiasme sincère de la jeune femme.

\- J'avais peur que tu essaies d'échapper à notre déjeuner, le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire en coin et un regard entendu, mais je t'assure que tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'inquiéter, poursuivit-elle avec plus de sérieux, Aline est une fille super tu sais !

\- Oui oui je n'en doute pas, grommela-t-il en relevant la tête pour lancer un regard à la ronde.

Magnus avait disparu. Et il ne l'avait même pas salué... Alec se sentit étrangement déçu. Bien sûr il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire à Magnus, mais il aurait malgré tout voulu pouvoir avoir un échange avec lui. En soupirant doucement, Alec se reconcentra sur Lydia qui babillait toujours sur les mérites multiples et variés de sa meilleure amie. Elle semblait vraiment vouloir que ce déjeuner soit une réussite et elle ne cessait de chanter les louanges d'Aline, ce qui lui donna une idée pour taquiner son amie et détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Hey, est-ce que je devrais être jaloux ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement sérieux malgré le petit sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir. Tu sembles beaucoup l'aimer.

\- Pff, t'es bête, pouffa-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur le torse, en parlant d'amour... Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Magnus ?, demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de curiosité et d'enthousiasme rieur.

\- Izzy ne t'a pas envoyé un message pour tout te raconter ?, répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil dans sa direction tout en commençant à marcher vers la cafétéria.

\- Hum, je plaide coupable... Mais c'est beaucoup mieux d'avoir tous les détails du principal concerné ! Tu ne veux pas me raconter Alec ? Allez, s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle avec une petite voix douce et une moue boudeuse. Lydia le suivait de près avec de petites enjambées bondissantes et elle avait glissé son bras sous le sien pour s'accrocher à lui.

Les filles étaient vraiment trop curieuses et tenaces à son goût, heureusement qu'il ne sortait pas réellement avec Lydia sinon elle n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de lui. Admettant sa défaite, il entreprit de lui raconter son rendez-vous avec Magnus tout en continuant son chemin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria, Aline les attendait déjà assise à une table, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Alec profita qu'elle soit plongée dans sa lecture pour l'examiner avec attention. La jeune femme était manifestement d'origine asiatique, avec de très longs cheveux noirs très lisses et un joli visage pensif. Alec l'avait déjà croisé à de nombreuses reprises, bien sûr, Liberty High était un petit lycée et elle faisait partie des élèves de son année mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole. Il l'avait déjà remarqué lors des cours de littérature car c'était l'une des élèves les plus impliquées et il lui semblait l'avoir entendu dire un jour à Monsieur Garroway qu'elle souhaitait devenir journaliste.

\- Salut Aline !, s'exclama Lydia avec son entrain habituel, faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui ne les avait pas entendu approcher.

\- Bonjour Lydia, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu timide tout en rangeant son livre soigneusement dans son sac en bandoulière. Elle adressa un petit coup d'œil hésitant à Alec et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer immédiatement, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Étrangement, voir qu'Aline était aussi embarrassée que lui, le rassura.

\- Bonjour Aline, la salua-t-il gentiment en s'asseyant en face d'elle tandis que Lydia prenait place à côté de lui. Pardon de te déranger dans ta lecture, je déteste ça.

\- Salut, moi aussi je déteste ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire de connivence. Elle paraissait encore un peu gênée mais ce point commun l'aida à se détendre un peu.

Heureusement pour les deux timides qu'ils étaient, Lydia prit rapidement le relai. Comme d'habitude elle pétillait de gaieté et elle ne semblait jamais à cours de sujets de conversation. Alec et Aline commencèrent donc à manger leur déjeuner en se contentant de réagir par des hochements de tête et des réponses rapides.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée. Vraiment, je suis terrible, s'excusa Lydia avec un petit rire, au bout de dix minutes de quasi monologue. Je vous fais vous rencontrer et je monopolise la conversation, quelle idiote !

Aline et Alec échangèrent un regard amusé avant d'exploser de rire au même instant. Lydia les observa d'un air perplexe avant de se joindre à leur rire.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on sait comment tu es et on t'aime comme ça, rigola Alec en faisant un clin d'œil aux jeunes filles.

\- Tout à fait !, approuva Aline avec un grand sourire. Et puis, soyons honnêtes ça nous permet de ne pas avoir à trouver un sujet de conversation, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement, prouvant ainsi son sens de l'analyse.

Alec ne put qu'hocher la tête devant la déduction de la jeune femme. Elle avait surement compris elle-aussi qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise. Il allait répliquer lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un hurler et ils tournèrent tous la tête en direction des cris.

\- Lâche-moi, ok ?! Ça devient lourd !, criait Magnus à un Théodore qui paraissait ébahi, devant une Catarina déboussolée.

\- Magnus attend ! Reviens !, s'exclama Théodore en faisant mine de le suivre avant d'être arrêté par une Catarina qui paraissait presque aussi remontée que Magnus et qui sembla lui faire un sermon alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

Alec adressa un regard plein de questions à Lydia.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?, lui demanda-t-il même s'il doutait que la jeune femme ait mieux compris que lui la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée Alec mais je pense que tu devrais aller le voir, lui répondit-elle avec assurance.

\- Quoi ?, s'écria-t-il parfaitement interloqué.

\- Elle n'a pas complètement tort en fait, ajouta Aline en ignorant les protestations de Lydia devant cette remarque. Il pourrait avoir besoin d'en parler calmement et tu pourrais essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Et le réconforter ! Ajouta Lydia avec ce qui semblait être un couinement ravi, qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Aline.

\- OK, annonça-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration et un air déterminé. Quand il fallait y aller...

\- Wouah ! Alec, tu vas vraiment faire ça ?, demande Lydia comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

\- Bah oui... Tu viens de me conseiller d'y aller, je te signale. Tu serais pas un peu bipolaire ?

\- Oh ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver ! Je suis juste étonnée que tu aies le courage d'y aller c'est tout !

\- Et bah merci, dis tout de suite que je suis lâche ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux tout à coup, lui lança-t-il avec une ironie mordante avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

\- Mais non Alec ! Attends ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça !, entendit-il crier Lydia derrière lui.

Il se retourna légèrement pour lui faire signe de laisser tomber et que tout allait bien. Alors où avait pu filer Magnus ? Alec pariait sur son bureau à l'ADLH et il prit rapidement cette direction.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les bureaux de l'association il vit Magnus penché sur un dessin. Il était bêtement heureux de le trouver là et d'avoir pu deviner qu'il y serait, ce qui était absolument ridicule. Il le contempla encore quelques secondes en silence avant de se racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le jeune homme redressa la tête dans sa direction mais il n'eut pas l'air ravi de le trouver là. Il semblait d'une humeur particulièrement maussade et Alec hésita un instant. Il n'était plus si certain que c'était une bonne idée de le suivre jusqu'ici.

\- Hum... Salut ? tenta-t-il en se traitant de tous les noms intérieurement devant sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et qui sonnait comme une question.

\- Salut, répondit Magnus d'une voix un peu sèche avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur la feuille devant lui. Il y gribouillait d'un air rageur et Alec craint un instant que le crayon perce le fin papier à dessin.

Devant l'expression fermée qu'arborait le visage d'habitude souriant de Magnus, Alec se sentait perdre tous ses moyens et son cerveau lui paraissait vide. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour apaiser Magnus.

\- Ça va ?, demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui. Il craignait une réaction violente de Magnus devant cette question si ridicule et il le regarda avec appréhension prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il cherchait à se calmer avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui ça va, grommela-t-il, tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Non... Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Tu paraissais... eh bien furieux... Alors je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien, tenta-t-il d'expliquer en s'emmêlant les pinceaux.

\- C'est gentil mais tout va bien, tu peux retourner à tes affaires, répondit Magnus avec un sourire crispé.

Alec avait bien conscience qu'il venait de se faire gentiment congédier mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche. Il voulait s'assurer que Magnus se sentait mieux.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?, insista-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Ouais ouais ça va, répondit Magnus l'air déjà absorbé par son dessin qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

Alec ouvrit la bouche, prêt à renouveler sa question, avant de la refermer. Magnus avait clairement montré son manque d'envie d'en parler. Il se sentait démuni devant cette attitude si froide envers lui. Magnus semblait de très mauvaise humeur et il avait espéré pouvoir éclaircir celle-ci mais il semblerait qu'il s'était complètement trompé et que sa présence faisait plus de mal que de bien. Il s'en voulait d'être si nul avec les mots et il se sentit triste de ne pas être capable de réconforter son... Magnus, peu importe ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Il comptait vraiment beaucoup pour lui et le voir si mal le blessait. Il se tint là encore quelques minutes, se creusant la tête pour trouver quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi qui ramènerait un sourire sur le visage de Magnus. Avec un gros soupir il se décolla du mur et s'approcha de Magnus, toujours penché sur sa feuille qu'il noircissait de larges traits.

\- Je vais te laisser, annonça-t-il doucement, faisant sursauter Magnus qui redressa la tête pour le regarder. Si je peux faire quelque chose n'hésites pas... Il tendit la main pour saisir celle de Magnus qui était étroitement serrée autour du crayon qu'il saisit délicatement pour le faire rouler sur la table. Ne te venge pas sur cette pauvre feuille à dessin, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Magnus le regarda d'un air surpris avant d'esquisser un sourire et d'hocher la tête lentement. Soulagé de le voir plus détendu Alec agrandit encore son sourire avant de le saluer et de sortir du bureau afin de retourner à la cafétéria.

A peine s'approcha-t-il de la table que Lydia se retourna vers lui avec des questions plein les yeux :

\- Alors ? Il va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si furieux ? Il t'a raconté ? Il se sentait mieux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une traite sans prendre la peine de respirer.

\- Eh bien... Il a dit que ça allait mais il avait l'air... Je ne sais pas trop.

\- L'air quoi ?

\- Bah on aurait dit qu'il était fâché...

\- Contre toi ? Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Lydia avec incompréhension.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a rien dit.

\- Mais tu as insisté ? Tu lui as demandé ?

\- Bien sûr mais il ne semblait pas vouloir parler...

\- Et alors ? Tu aurais dû insister Alec ! Enfin c'est le rôle d'un petit-ami de réconforter et d'écouter. S'il dit que ça va mais que manifestement ça ne va pas tu ne dois pas le laisser tout seul enfin ! Il faut que tu le soutiennes !

\- Tu crois ? Je ne voulais pas m'imposer... S'il n'a pas envie de parler je ne peux pas le forcer. Je sais qu'on a parfois besoin d'être seul pour se calmer et réfléchir. Je lui enverrais un message un peu plus tard, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente étouffé...

Lydia le regarda d'un air un peu déconcerté avant de lui faire un gros câlin et de déclarer d'un air ému :

\- Tu y as vraiment beaucoup réfléchi en fait. Pardon, je pensais... T'es vraiment trop mignon et attentionné en fait ! Dommage que tu ne sois pas hétéro, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Tu lui aurais sauté dessus, avoues !, la taquina Aline avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Alec. Plus sérieusement, je pense que tu as bien fait. S'il dit qu'il ne veut pas en parler alors il faut respecter sa volonté. Je déteste quand on insiste pour me parler alors que je veux juste être seule.

\- Oui mais c'est quand même bizarre cette explosion de rage. Habituellement Magnus et Théo sont comme les deux doigts de la main et on voit rarement l'un sans l'autre. Je crois que je ne les ai jamais vu se disputer... Enfin ils se chamaillent oui mais jamais rien de ce genre...

Lydia avait l'air pensive et Alec se fit la réflexion qu'elle allait sans doute mener sa propre enquête.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ce matin ?, demanda Aline en se tournant vers lui. Elle aussi paraissait vouloir résoudre le mystère. Pas étonnant venant d'une aspirante journaliste... Il haussa les épaules en ramassant son plateau.

\- Non, tout allait bien dimanche quand on a parlé par messages et lorsque je l'ai croisé dans le couloir tout à l'heure il n'a rien dit. Je dois y aller, le coach nous attend au gymnase.

Il s'éloigna en leur adressant un geste de la main, mais il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque Lydia le rattrapa avec un air inquiet.

\- Attends Alec. Il était dans le couloir tout à l'heure ?

\- Euh oui, il sortait de la classe d'arts plastiques comme toi. Pourquoi ?

\- Non, rien... Je... Euh... J'ai un truc à faire, salut !

Alec la regarda s'éloigner, déconcerté par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Lydia paraissait préoccupée et il hésita à la rappeler. Après un coup d'œil à sa montre, il pesta en constatant qu'il était déjà en retard et il se pressa pour rejoindre les vestiaires tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche en marchant.

 _À Magnus Bane, 13h36 : tout va bien ?_


End file.
